The Interdimensional Wars: Hunter Station
by Cass Krepps
Summary: Over 30 years ago, two outposts stood in Antarctica, and were destroyed by a hostile organism. Now over three years later, something terrifying has come to a small base called Hunter Station. Weird occurrences have begun, strange events have plagued the 16 science and military personnel here. Something not human is lurking within the camp and only one man Kona can stop it, can he?


27/12/2012 06:16:00

The Interdimensional Wars:

Hunter Station

THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING!

By

Cass Krepps

*Copyright by Cass Krepps on 10/31/2012.

Characters:

KONA: Age 27, black beard, short black-hair, oceanic blue eyes, and always wears a Hurley hat. The only helicopter pilot, and ex US Delta Force commander, soldier, and helicopter pilot. Retired and second in command at Hunter station. It was a hard road that made him come out to Antarctica, and is out to seek redemption for his past. Caucasian.

Specter: Age 31. Short dark brown-hair, brown eyes, very tall, and well built. The lead security officer, with a pill pull personality. Very Strong. Ex SAS infantryman. He can be a jolly, and fun to be around, but don't mess. Caucasian.

Statham- Age 48. The station commander of Hunter Station. 6''3, short blonde hair, clean-shaven, and grey eyes. A cool-headed man. He grew up around the military all of his life. He is a very good shot. An ex Belgian Officer. Caucasian.

Dream- Age 25. He stands around 6''4, blue eyes, short black-hair, clean-shaven, and athletic. A very tall, strong, masculine, and determined man. A kind-hearted soul. A good guy, who loves what he does for a living. He loves the cold weather. He was born in Sydney, and grew up around his motherland Australia, and around the islands of New Zealand. His childhood friend, whom is now his best friend is Kona. He is a practical jokester, with a weird sense of humor. He is Ex Australian Special Forces, and uses a Beretta .50 Caliber sniper rifle with a thermal scope. Caucasian.

Shade- Age 21. He has brown eyes, tall and stocky, long brown-hair that is always in a pony-tail, and wears a blue dress shirt daily. He is the radio operator and communications guy of Hunter station. He is very cooperative and hesitant often. He is often not very good at his job, and his fellow teammates know it. Latino.

Dr. Black- Age 49. Dr. Black is 5''7, average build, chestnut eyes, and clean-shaven. He is a very professional and courteous man. The outpost's only medical doctor. Caucasian.

Mikaela Cruise- Age 28. Mikaela stands 5''5, athletic build, very tan, oceanic blue eyes, with long blonde-hair with black highlights. She can often be seen with her hair up in a bun. She has a fondness of wearing her favorite hoodie, and either leather pants or denim blue jean. The outpost's only paleontologist. She is very hard working. She loves it here out in the Antarctic. She prefers to have her privacy, and likes to work on her own. She is very crafty, and amazingly skillful in her profession. She is not afraid to speak what is on her mind. Caucasian.

Chester- Age 52. Chester is very short, only standing around 5''3, wears big glasses, green eyes, bald on the top of his head with short white hair, and clean-shaven. The senior biologist of Hunter station. He is a very edgy person, due to being seriously underpaid, and constantly pushed to the limits with his fellow teammates. He often goes into loops with his work, and is fascinated with science fiction. He is very underpaid, and complains to Statham constantly about it. He has a major phobia of penguins. Caucasian.

Flea- Age 33. Flea stands over 6''0, very long brown hair, grey eyes, always wears a Lakers jacket, with a long brown beard. He is the only mechanic at Hunter station. He is a very heavy stoner, and grows his own hashish out in the greenhouse. He has slight memory loss. He has a major heart condition, but none of his teammates know about it. Caucasian.

Cass- Age 36. Cass is tallest man at Hunter station, standing around 6''6. He has light green eyes, blonde hair, a blonde beard, with a muscular build. He is ex Russian Spetznatz Alpha Group, and is currently is a security enforcer. He grew up in Moscow, but spent most of his life in Siberia, and has been stationed in both Georgia and Jordan. He studied at a local university in Jordan and learned to speak many languages including, Russian, Arabic, French, and English. He can be used as a translator if needed. Eurasian.

Abel- Age 20. Abel stands around 5''6, brown eyes, short black-hair, with a slim build. He is the cook of Hunter station. He loves his job, and makes excellent food. When he puts his mind on making a certain cuisine, he succeeds, and loves being told his food is amazing. He has a minor accent, and is from Algeria. He usually can be seen using rollerblades almost all of the time. African-American.

Johns- Age 36. Johns stands at 6''0, green eyes, red hair, a long read beard, a small beer-gut, and uses a wheelchair. He is a biologist, and Chester's assistant. He is also an Astronomer, and theologist. He is a constant complainer, he complains about everything. He likes to observe every detail when working on a project. He is absolutely fascinated with astronomy and interdimensional space-time. Caucasian.

Delmar- Age 38. Delmar is a very tall man standing at 6''4. He is the second tallest man at Hunter station. He has brown hair, brown eyes, clean-shaven, and is seen always wearing a Steelers jersey. He is a major fan of the Pittsburgh Steelers. He is the only engineer and Hunter station, and very good at his job. He is very fast-paced, and well organized. He is very well known around the camp from being a friendly outgoing guy. He can fix anything with a tool wrench. South Korean.

Peder- Age 33. Peder stands around 6''2, clean-shaven, blue eyes, dark brown hair with blonde highlights, and very muscular. He is Ex Estonian Special Forces, and currently a security enforcer. His best friend at Hunter station is Cass. He grew up in a small town, and has a wife of 8 years, and 2 daughters. He has Grown to love the cold weather. Caucasian.

Reese- Age 46. Reese stands around 5''9, blue-hair Mohawk style, green eyes, and clean-shaven. He can be very loud and obnoxious almost all of the time. He is the philosopher of the group. He is a man of wide array of talents, including seismology, philosophy, astronomy, meteorology, and a theologist. He loves science fiction, and reading about it. Chinese.

Craven- Age 24. Craven is very thin, standing around 5''10, grey eyes, brown beard, and bald. He is the dog handler of Hunter station, loves his job, and he prefers his dogs over to people. He is very compassionate and courteous, and gets along with everyone at base, except for Specter. Caucasian.

Amy- Amy is the lead Siberian husky of the ten current dogs of Hunter station. Currently, there are a total of 10 Siberian huskies and Alaskan malamutes here at Hunter station.

Kay- Not much is known of this man, but he seems to be a helicopter pilot from Kiwi station, a smaller New Zealander outpost, that is the closest to Hunter station. Himself and one other man, a sniper seem to be the only two survivors of some epidemic that occurred two days before hand. He is piloting a helicopter pursing a wolf.

The Sniper- The sniper's name is not known, with his marksman skills, he could be a security enforcer that was stationed at Kiwi station. It is not known on what he looks like, because he is completely covered in a ski mask, and a huge green parka. Himself and Kay are the only two survivors from Kiwi Station, and they are in pursuit of a wolf that is heading towards Hunter station. As we can see, he only seems to speak one language, Maori.

Chapter 1 Prologue:

Sometime at the end of December of 2012, these 15 men and 1 woman were dispatched to Hunter Station by their governments for research, and scientific purposes. Ex military personnel were sent by Elite Mercenary Incorporated to act as security enforcers and as guards. These 16 men and 1 woman all come from different ethnic backgrounds, from all over the world, but have grown and bonded on a family level. They will soon make a discovery of a lifetime, of a life form not from this world, possibly from another dimension.

Nearly three decades ago, in the winter of 1982 on the frozen white abyss continent of Antarctica two outposts stood; one Norwegian and the other American. Both of these research stations stumbled upon something not of this world; a shape-shifting alien organism. 8 days after the organism had been discovered, these two outposts were completely destroyed for unknown reasons, and it is unknown if there was any survivors. But since that day, rumors have been spreading throughout other outposts in the Antarctic. Government officials from Norway and the United States had visited both of the destroyed outposts, and the frozen crater where a UFO crashed over 100000 years ago. After the officials were sent back to both Norway and The United Stations, both nations came to an agreement, called the Grade Treaty. Both nations had ordered special forces from each nation to cover up the crash site with nearly 500 tons of cement, and plant incineration bombs at both ruined outposts, to cover up what happened there. Tt would be known to the world as if neither outpost even existed. It took a total of four days for this mission to be completed. The Navy Seals and the Forscarets Spesialcommandos soldiers wore HAZMAT suits so they were not infected by anything, incase there had been any living hostile organism cells left alive at either outpost. Once the governmental task was completed it was forgotten, it had to be forgotten. The commandos and all those involved, had to sign confidentiality agreements to never speak of what they encountered, or what their mission was. If one soldier or offiical had talked, they would never be seen again. This must have scared the both the commandos and officials, because the outposts were never talked about again.

Over three decades later, an agreement bad been reached between The UK, The United States, Estonia, Russia, New Zealand, China, Honduras, Serbia, Colombia, France, and Argentina. These nations had reached an agreement; forming the Brushial Regime. The Brushial Regime had consisted of each of these nations setting up virtual outposts on claimed Australian territories in the Antarctic. The nations knew Australia might hesitate with what the plans would be, so they offered over 6 billion dollars towards Australia's economy, if only the nations could set up outposts to find out the cause of electrical disturbances, and to inspect what this gateway was. Australia agreed to this, only if they were able join in on this task, and to send in Special Forces along with many scientists, consisting of over 700 participants. With all parties agreeing to Australia's demands, Australia joined the Brushial Regime. Not even a month late, the outposts had been built, and set up for research and scientific purposes, due to a lot of recent meteorites and electrical storms in Australian claimed Antarctic territory. A huge crater had been discovered as well, along with a huge electrical blue light spectrum across all of the Australian claimed territory. The world had never encountered something like this before, and so specialists from each nation were dispatched to each of these outposts, including cooks, mechanics, pilots, paleontologists, biologists, meteorologists, philosophers, sled teams, engineers, astronomers, medics, college professors, and dog handlers to find out exactly the causes of the disturbances, because they are extremely hazardous. The possibly might be something from outer space, or possibly from another dimension, and this would mean that earth has or will be visited by a race from somewhere else. Unknown to any of the teams being sent, the governments are secretly working together on an actual possible down spacecraft near Lake Voystok, and a possible portal window. This portal window could be where either these beings will be visiting earth, or where something hostile could happen. Thus, the need for military and security enforcers.

The New Zealanders were the first to discover this portal and the downed craft, so they were able to have the first claims on the examination of it. For reasons unknown, only the craft itself is being investigated, because they are not only unaware of the portal window's existence, but it also has disappeared. But the New Zealanders are not told what it is exactly they are investigating, just that it could be a downed meteorite from another solar system. Along with a science dispatch, each of the outposts are heavily guarded by private military contractors, rather known in today's world as mercenaries from EMI. A total of 5 outposts have been set up through the claimed Australian territories in the Antarctic. The first outpost is called Blair station, which consists of over 300 sciences personal from China and The United Kingdom. The second is Cambria station, that consists of over 420 personnel, mostly from Russia and the United States, and they are guarded heavily by Ex Canadian Special Forces. The third which is the largest, is called Benning station, which houses over 500 personnel. Mostly British, Australian, New Zealander, Chinese, Serbian, Estonian, Russian, French, and US personnel are stationed here. This base is the main headquarters and communication department for all 5 outposts. Benning station is where the medical personnel, scientists, security enforcers, and the quarters for the commanders are at. Benning Station has 4 field hospitals, a huge military base, an air landing field, lots of aircraft, an airport, and a rueful station. Benning stations, is similar to Mcmurdo station located on the other side of the Antarctic. It is the military quarters. BENNING station's is where over 2000 soldiers and 400 private military contractors are stationed, incase if a level 5 outbreak would happen if the beings that opened this portal turned out to hostile. The governments do not want another repeat from 30 years ago, or let alone something major, such as invasion.

The last 2 bases are a lot smaller, Kiwi station, which houses a total of 13 science staff, and 2 security enforcers, bring it to a total of 15 personnel. Everyone that is currently at Kiwi station are all New Zealander. The last base is Hunter station or commonly referred to the current inhabitants as Outpost 32. This base station's 16 people from different ethnic backgrounds; Russian, Aussie, American, Estonian, Chinese, Belgian, Honduran, and British natives are stationed here. Currently, there are a total of 7 Alaskan Malamutes and Siberian huskies stationed here as well. The men at Kiwi station have unearthed the crashed meteorite (UFO), and bring a being that somehow was frozen solid in the center of it. The UFO is beautiful even though it is completely frozen; it is quite a unique find. The whole thing looks as if it is sparkling an oceanic blue color. The scientists at Kiwi are fascinated and their commander Grutus insists the creature is pulled out with their gigantic pick axe and brought back to Kiwi station for further examination. The younger security commander Jruita does not believe it is wise to bring it back without contacting headquarters first. But Grutus has authority over the personnel at Kiwi Station. Jruita heads to Grutus's orders. When the thing is brought back, it thaws out overnight in the COSMOS house, which is a gigantic 200 feet long and 400 feet wide freezer. It has a gigantic blow dryer system hooked up to it, and slowly melting the ice around it, which is only a small problem on what awaits the residents at Kiwi station.

Chapter 2: The Chase

48 hours after the New Zealanders uncovered a mysterious being from a frozen destroyed crater, the New Zealanders brought the thing back to Kiwi station, and havoc ensued. Sometime later, we cut to a mountainside completely covered in snow, and a huge glacier can be seen. We are seeing a long heap over Antarctica completely covered in snow and ice, a pure white figure, which looks like possibly a wolf running fast through the never-ending whiteness of the Antarctic. A whirring sound is heard, it sounds like a helicopter.

Flashback Sequence)

18 hours earlier the last two survivors at KIWI station, Kay a helicopter pilot, and a sniper. These two survivors have begun pursing a white wolf in their last working and only means of transportation; a helicopter.

The helicopter is soaring throughout the Antarctic, and all that is be heard is BAM BAM! Sounds of a rifle are heard, and shouts in Maori coming from the Sniper to Kay. Massive explosions can be heard, and seen for miles. What once seemed to a peaceful land, now seems to be a warzone, with what the gunshots and explosions being heard seem to be. The man who appears to be shooting is a male wearing a green parka, with what looks like a blue ski mask on covering his entire face. He is using a silenced PSG-1 sniper rifle, and thermite grenades. The sniper is shooting at a small figure that is rushing and running at a high-speed through the white abyss. The wolf appears to have completely white fur, with greenish-yellow eyes. The wolf stops in it's tracks for a few moments, and looks up at the incoming enemy; the helicopter. The sniper is continuing to firing his sniper rifle at the wolf. The seems to be frozen still, either it is in shock or possibly playing a game? The white wolf gives an odd looking smile at the helicopter, the wolf's sharp fangs are sparkling crystal white, but the canines are quite long. This smile seems pretty odd and disturbing. The wolf looks to the front of itself, and continues running towards something, it is as if the wolf has a certain place in mind it is heading to, and we can see it, Hunter station.

The helicopter is still hot on the trail of the white wolf, and the Sniper continues firing at it, but the wolf moves in a zig zag style of a run. It is throwing off the balance of the sniper's shots, and he misses every time. The sniper curses something in Maori, and shouts at the pilot something, which causes Kay to turn the helicopter to the northeast. They are also approaching Hunter station, but from another angle.

The helicopter swerves past the white wolf, and circles the camp. The sniper reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a pair of binoculars, and looks down at the camp. He sees two shacks, one is smaller than the other, and the one that is quite bigger is oddly colored. It appears to be a mixture of colors, both blue and purple. He sees a huge sign at the entrance of the station and it reads, "Welcome to Hunter Station this is where science will take a new turn for a new era. Warning, anyone that does not have a valid reason for visiting this outpost, will be shot on site." When the Sniper reads this, he shrugs it off, it appears he can only make out a few words, Hunter and Station. The sniper may not understand English too well. He continues to look around the camp, and he sees a huge building with orange doors, which must be the entrance. He sees a blue sea king helicopter, and possibly a green-house. The last thing that he sees, are two men who appear to be working on a tractor. One is appears to be drinking something, a beer perhaps. The other is crouched down with something in his hands, a tool wrench, he seems to be working or repairing the tractor.

The helicopter starts getting nearer to both of the men, and he now sees that the white wolf is getting nearer to the two of them. The Sniper starts to think about the horrors that he had witnessed back at Kiwi station not even two days ago. He remembers almost all of his colleagues changing, turning into hidieous monsters, and seeing the others going insane, and either killing each other, or themselves. He and Kay are the only ones to make it out alive, and now his focus comes back into reality, he is now thinking that the same thing is going to happen to these poor chaps. The Sniper will not allow this to happen, even if it means his life is lost in his mission. His life and his teammate's Kay's life are no longer important, stopping possible contamination is what he is most concerned about, and is prepared to stop it any cost, even these poor souls, they could not possibly understand him, literally.

The Sniper sees the wolf is getting closer to the men, and he screams and shouts something at Kay, causing Kay to turn the helicopter to swerve straight down at Hunter station, and the two men see this.

We see one of the men, the one was drinking a beer, he is wearing a long black parka, and it has a nametag on it, and it reads "Reese." Reese sees what this approaching helicopter is doing, and it looks like a bat coming out of hell. The helicopter is swerving and soaring, and Reese's eyes widen and he ducks down. The helicopter's whirring blades miss the top of his head by less than two inches. Reese shouts, "What the hell? Hey assholes you nearly took my freaking head off, I almost got a flipping haircut." The other man who was working on the tractor, has long greasy hair wrapped up in a pony tail, and he is wearing a brown bandana, he has on a pink parka, and a name tag that reads, "Flea." Flea sees the helicopter going near the entrance and preparing to possibly make a landing, and he turns his attention to Reese who seems to be really pissed off. Flea replies to Reese's shout less than thirty seconds ago with a sarcastic comment, "Yea you did you wanker, but it would not have been a regular haircut, your whole damn head would have been taking clean off, and I bet brain matter would be all over the place." Lots of giggles and laughter start pouring out of Flea's mouth. Flea appears to be in some sort of shock, or higher than a kite. He smoked some of his home grown hashish earlier, and after he smokes it, he goes on a laughing rampage, laughing at anything that comes out of his or anyone else's mouth. Ever since Flea was dispatched to Hunter station 3 months ago as a mechanic, himself and another close mate of his; Specter. They both have been growing a ton of hashish plants out in the greenhouse.

Reese replies back to Flea's comment with seriousness in his tone along with a pissed off look, "God damn it Mitch, you are drooling all over chin, and how much of that crap have you smoked today? Jesus Christ bananas, you smoke more than my grandma ever did, and she has stage-three stomach cancer.

Flea looks up into the air and he sees that the helicopter landing about 40 or 60, maybe 70 feet away from his location. Wait it could possibly be 100 feet. Shit he cannot tell worth crap, he is so stoned he probably is seeing unicorns or something who the hell knows. The helicopter is beginning to land, Kay finally lands the helicopter not more than 100 feet from Hunter station's entrance. As the whirring blades are coming to a head, tons of snow is encircling in the air like an incoming snowstorm. The Sniper hops out of the back, and grabs a few Thermite grenades before hand. The wolf is inside the entrance of Hunter station, and is getting nearer to Flea and Reese. Once the Sniper sees what the wolf is doing, he begins screaming at the top of his lungs. If you heard this man screaming, it sounds like he is on fire or something.

The sniper begins saying something in his native tongue while looking at the two men; he sees now that the wolf has pounced onto Flea, knocking him down, and starts licking the mechanic's face. Flea has a smile at with what this wolf is doing to him. The sniper cannot stand the sight of this he is thoroughly disgusted. After almost of his comrades were infected by a hostile organism they had discovered, it infected his comrades in a similar way, and he cannot allow another infection of this hostile alien organism into another outpost. He begins shouting in Maori; lari dari perkara yang yang tidak Seri gala sejenis tiruan, bedebah lari dari itu, anda bodoh anda semua akan mati tidak haiwan tiruan itu. (Get away from that thing, its not a wolf its some kind of imitation, son of a bitch get away from it, you idiots your all going to die its not an animal its an imitation.)

Upon hearing this shouting from this intruder waving a sniper rifle around, Reese just stares at the intruder kind of in shock, and trembling with fear, even his legs begin trembling. The wolf hears and looks at the Sniper, and suddenly takes off, causing the Sniper to open fire. Reese suddenly feels a sharp burning pain entering Resse's left leg, he looks down, and he sees that he has been shot, he yelps in agony, and dives behind the nearby snowmobile. He sees the sniper is pulling out what looks like a grenade.

Reese is now starting to panic, and starts to shout for help, Reese "Holy fuck, Spector, Statham someone get out here, this guy out here is nuts."

Reese jumps a few more feet behind the snowmobile in a cowardly fashion, and covers both of his ears. Upon seeing what Reese is doing, Flea dashes, and ducks behind the dumpster.

The wolf turns around, sees what the sniper has in his hands, and begins to take off in the direction of the entrance of Hunter station.

The sniper sees that his bullets have hit one of the men, and has some sympathy with this man, but if they only could speak Moiri, than they would be able to understand this crucial situation. He just snaps out of thinking mode, and starts looking at reality once again. The sniper has the thermite grenade in his hand, and pulls the trigger mechanism. He is about to throw the grenade, when it slips out of his grasp, and the grenade has landed next to the helicopter. He looks back, and sees that the grenade has fallen into the snow, and it panic he screams and shouts: "Kay, the grenade"! The sniper still is screaming and cursing, starts running towards the camps' entrance. Kay sees where the grenade fell, and he hops out of the helicopter, and starts digging at the snow where the grenade fell. He can feel it that the grenade is within his grasp, he is about to pick it up, but it is too late. Kaboom! The helicopter explodes, and Kay is killed in the process. A helicopter blade is soaring through the air, and lands next to where Flea is hiding, and Flea starts panicking, and thinking he is one lucky son of a bitch.

The only survivor; the Sniper is able to miss being killed in the explosion he jumped into the air, and does a summersault avoiding pieces of the helicopter soaring throughout the air. He is right back up, looks back seeing the helicopter blown to pieces, and Kay is nowhere to be seen. The sniper knows his comrade has probably been killed.

The Sniper with determination, immediately focuses all of his attention back on what they flew here for, the wolf. He starts shooting his sniper rifle once again at the wolf; it takes off even further into the camp, towards one of the small shacks. The sniper keeps on shooting at the wolf, and sees both Reese and Flea on the ground dazed and both have their arms in the air, as if they are surrendering. The Sniper gives a quick glance at them, walks past the terrified duo, and continues shooting at the wolf

The wolf now is running past a greenish blue door, and rushes past another door, which is a lot tinier. The sniper shoots and almost hits the wolf. The bullet goes into a nearby window and hits something, and someone from inside the window screams. "Holy shit!"

The sniper takes in a deep breath, aims his sniper rifle at the wolf, fires, this time he hits the wolf right in the backside of its left leg. The wolf yelps and howls in pain, drawing attention to some of other people within the compound. The howling is eerily loud it startles Reese and Flea, and draws the attention of some of the other men inside the compound. The sniper and the wolf hear shouting coming within the entrance of the compound, along with approaching footsteps.

In the compound 4 men are putting on their parkas and grabbing fire extinguishers, they are off out into the blizzard, and the freezing cold weather. The four men approaching the wolf and the others, are what looks like men carrying weapons. One of the men is Kona, he is carrying a shotgun that looks a Spas 12. Another one of the men Dream, who is carrying a large .50 caliber sniper rifle, Specter carrying an L85 A2, and Delmar whom is carrying just a tool wrench.

The four men have the heard gunshots, the explosions, and see the white wolf running towards them. The wolf is running at a top speed, knocking Dream off of his feet, and he falls into the snow. The wolf makes its way over to Delmar, jumps on him, and begins licking his face. Kona and Specter don't know what to do, the wolf seems very friendly, so why is a man firing at a wolf? It has to be cabin fever.

When Reese sees his fellow mates, he goes from being afraid to happy.

Reese keeps on thinking to himself that they better bloody do something, or he is dead. Flea is just to damn stoned to care, that bloody wanker.

Reese begins speaking to Kona and the others, "Well it is about damn fucking time you assholes got out here. Some lunatic has shot me, and he is shooting at that fucking wolf near you guys, another one of them blew themselves up." Flea also responds cutting Reese off. Flea, "Fuck guys, do something please, they are getting near the greenhouse, my hashish is going to get shot up. Help!"

Dream speaks with a deep masculine voice to Kona, "KO, what the bloody is that maniac doing, I do not bloody understand, we at war again, this is total bone." Kona responds with a tiny smile, "You shot their buddy?" Dream responds seeming irritated, "No mate, just fucking shocked; I fucking do not understand what's happening. We at war again or something? Who the fuck are the twats anyway?" Kona replies,

I got no idea lad, but we are going to take him down, no other choice. Delmar, protect the wolf, Dream and I will take care of this.

Another man comes out of the entrance to the compound, the man is very short, with a bald head, and wearing a purplish pink parka, with the hood up, it is the biologist, Chester.

Chester comes out looking more crazed and pissed off than his usual self, and he says to everyone angrily,

" What in the hell is going on? Im on my laptop, and a fucking bullet comes into my window, and hits my bloody diploma from Cambria University. What the hell Specter, Kona, damn it do something already, I don't want any more bullets breaking my goddamn things, I get enough of that from Dream,

Fucking do something, and Reese looks like he has been shot! He looks like a damn seal from the damn zoo sitting on its limey ass." Kona speaks in a loud voice seeming irritated with Chester's little tanget, "Jesus Chester, calm the fuck down, alright Specter, take the fucking cunt out, he is aiming his rifle at the damn dog, damn it Spec, kill him!" Specter without hesitation takes the shot, and shoots the Sniper in the head, his now lifeless corpse falls into the snow, and somehow he is able to say something before he is completely done for.

The Sniper's words are hard to make out to the men, "Drepa pao ao pao er ekki dyr hlutur hennar." (Kill it, its not an animal, its a thing.)

The unknown man's breathing begins to cease, and his legs give a final kick and his body just stops moving. Dream says,

"What the fuck did that fucker say the dog's a thing? That makes no bloody sense. I could barely understand, sounded like Maori I think, I made out one of the words. Specter replies, "you understood him mate? Dream replies to Specter, "Yes I understood him somewhat, he said something about this wolf being a thing or something along those lines, I could not make out the rest, I am not too familiar with the language. What do you think Ko? Kona is as clueless as the rest of the men, but being the second in command tries to think of the best answer, and he comes up with a reply, "I got no clue mate, but we are taking this wolf in, it looks like it has a bullet wound or something in its back left leg, hey Specter please go get Craven. Specter begins looking at Kona with a pissed off grin on his face, Kona is not sure if it is because he had to kill a guy, or if it is because he is just pissed he could not finish taking care of his business on the shitter. Specter replies, "Why do I got to do everything around here KO, it makes no bloody sense you muppet, just send Delmar. I just shot a man, and it's been a few years since I killed anyone, so give me a damn minute to breath, and take this shit in, that ok mate?" Kona understanding what Specter means by killing people, he has killed plenty when he served his time in Afghanistan when he was in the Delta Force. He calmly responds to Specter, "Alright Spec, just calm down lad, it's alright. Delmar, go get Craven and Cass. Hell might as well get Johns too, and tell him if he can walk to get out of that damn wheel chair, the twat needs to get some exercise. Delmar tries to defend his wheel chaired friend and responds, "Um Ko, he has back problems you know. He does need that wheel chair. Dream joins in on the conversation while laughing at the same time, "Yea right ponce, he just likes to complain to get a shot of something, makes it easier for him so he does not have to deal with Chester's constant bitching about me or what Mikaela has done wrong now or god knows what else.

Kona suddenly taps Dream on the shoulder, and secretly whispers something to him. It appears that KONA has a secret that he does not want blurted out. Upon hearing what Kona has just whispered to him, Dream immediately shuts up, and his hysterical laughing like a hyena on steroids comes to a head. Dream turns his attention on Delmar and says, "For the love of god Delmar, I will go get Johns, you just go get Craven we got a wolf or whatever the hell this animal is called here, and it needs immediate medical attention. Just go get Craven, I have a damn baby kitten, and he is my precious little guy, so I hate seeing any animal suffer. I bet this here wolf or dog is scared out of its poor sodding head. Well we will make sure it is taken care of.

When the wolf hears what Dream has just said, its ears perk up in a happy way, and the wolf immediately goes over to him, and rubs its head against Dream's right leg. Dream knows that this animal must believe that he is an animal lover, or perhaps smells the scent of his cat on him. Dream seems to have changed his mind about going to get Johns and tells Delmar a new game plan, " All right god, I will go get Craven, you go get Johns, Delmar. And for the love of god, if he comes out in that damn chair, he is going to get an ass whooping" Delmar knows that Dream is a serious son of a bitch, so Delmar complies with his teammate's suggestion. Delmar is off to the infirmary.

Dream gives a nod to both Specter and Kona. After Dream gives a nod, he exits, and is off to dog town.

Kona starts talking to Specter, " I swear, I was in the middle of a chess game with my senorita, and got interrupted by these twats. Oh fuck it, I am going up into my shack Specter, if Chester needs anything, I will be up in my shack getting drunk, so no disturbances please for at least 4 hours. Is that too much to ask lad?" Specter replies, " No mate got ya, do what you must do, I should be joining you, I mean I shot a man; alcohol is what makes those painful memories go away."

Kona agreeing with Specter's comment replies, " I know Spec, I wish you could join me. Specter replies with a sad grin on his face, "I know mate, you still got that senorita right?

Kona replies with an awkward smile, "why yes I do Spec, why you want some time alone with her?  
Specter replies blushing a little, "Well Ko, you have Mikaela don't you, so you got someone, so haha you know what I mean.

Chester has now become both frustrated and irritated, at what these two men are talking about when they are supposed to be ex military, he interrupts them. Chester replies in an angry yet serious tone, "Damn it, would the two of you knock that crap off already. I am gettimg pissed off, I almost got shot, and we had a nutcase shooting at us, and you two have to make jokes about a damn blow up doll." Specter begins thinking something about Chester and replies,

"Well Chester, maybe you should have a little bit of alone time with her, I mean you look like you have not been with a single woman since Vietnam. Mate, look at this way, you do not even have to pay for it.

The little biologist takes off his huge glasses, cleans them off with his shirt, and starts sighing very irritably. Chester responds with a more angry voice,

"Spec son of a bitch, that is not funny, I am not that old. Now you are getting me pissed off, so you should knock that off I am not in the mood for jokes right now. I do not want that blow up doll. Kona, if you bring that damn thing to dinner one more time, I will inflate it. Mark my words you limey bastards.

Both Specter and Kona know that Chester is right about what is going on, and they have to quit making jokes, and have to do something about it. Specter looks around the compound, and he sees helicopter parts scattered everywhere, and Reese is lying on the ground near the snowmobile. Specter rushes over to assist and help up the wounded Reese, and Chester heads in the opposite direction to the where the blow up helicopter lies.

Kona is already off to his comfy shack. Kona has finally arrived, he opens the blue shack door, sees his bunk, and a bottle of Vodka waiting for him. Kona closes the door, and sits down on a green leather chair, picks up a shot crystal glass, he pours some vodka into a glass, and says to an unknown woman, cheers mate.

Chapter 3: A shocking discovery:

Three men exit the right side of the compound, and it looks like a side door close to a small shed.  
The trio have are carrying something in their hands, fire extinguishers. The three men are Cass, Abel, and Peder.

The three men begin putting out the flames where the helicopter exploded, within minutes the inferno is completely put out. Cass has spotted something weird in the corner of his eye.

Cass is looking over at something in the snow next to the blow up helicopter. Cass speaks up to the others,

"Hey lads, come over here, and take a look at this. The other two men rush over to Cass's position. Peder looks at what Cass is looking at, and in a state of shock and sensing a weird vibe from this replies to both Abel and Cass, "what in the hell happened to his face? It looks like it might be two men or something as one, bloody creepy and awkward if you ask me. Abel replies,

"Oh shit bwanas, looks like he was mentally retarded or something; I mean it is just fucking weird. Peder agreeing with Abel replies, "no shit bwana, what do we do? Cass replies not having a clue as to what should be done with this hideous man, Cass replies, "I got no idea, not my expertise, Abel, go get Chester, see what he wants to do with the body, and I see some notes or something laying next to this fella, kind of burnt, but might explain what the hell made them shoot at us. I will get them." Abel is off to go and get Chester.

Cass is just staring at the deformed looking man for what seems like a lifetime. Peder is very creped out, but he believes he has seen much worse back in his military days. Two men begin to approach both Cass and Peder, and it is Chester and Abel. Abel looks over at Chester saying, "Hey Chester, look at this, I think we got a retarded fella here. What should we do with the body?"

Chester is looking and examining the deformed guy. He is doing a full body checkout, trying to see if there is something benign on this peculiar man. He takes his glasses off again, and cleans them. Chester responds to the men, "well guys I will tell you one thing lads, I have never encountered, let alone seen someone look like this before, but I would like to examine it further, so Peder and Abel you guys go and get it." Peder looks down at the deformed looking man and gives a response that Cass and Abel have never from Peder before, they have never seen Peder this freaked before. Peder responds with a serious tone, but with his voice seeming to be breaking with fear coming out of his mouth as well.

"Chester, who is bringing that hideous man into the camp, we should just leave it here, or torch it, I don't think it's human, and I am not touching it. Have you ever heard the rumors of the Swedes and Americans at those other bases? Something happened at those outposts, and now it looks like possibly the same thing is happening to us, do not bring that thing inside, I am not touching it, Cass you and Abel can bring it inside, but I don't want to look at it, it is fucking weird, I mean look at those eyes, they just stare at you. It seem like they can see into your soul. I got no idea, but I just don't know I am going inside, im shaking real bad, it is bringing back memories of Iraq, aint touching, aint touching that."

Chester has heard enough, and thinks that Peder maybe right, but this could make him famous, he just cannot stop glancing at it, the fascination of science over takes his mind, and all he can think about is to study it. But he does understand his comrade's rambling.

CHESTER:

Chester replies with a calm voice, " Alright Peder, go inside and have Black check you out, maybe give you a sedative to get your nerves calm, and inform Statham of the situation. Cass responds, "Statham? He is probably sleeping, I mean he is supposed to run this damn camp, but he sleeps all the damn time, I think Kona is doing a better job, after all he is ex military like myself, Dream, Peder, Specter, and the son of a bitch Statham." Chester replies, "I don't care if he is from the damn moon, he is still the station manager and commander of the security enforcement, so inform him damn it, and ask Reese to meet me in the infirmary. I bet Reese and Flea are getting that guy Specter shot, or have already gotten him, cause his body aint here. So you and Abel get this thing in the lab, before it freezes. Decomposition could possibly setting in, so I want him on an operating table ASAP." Both Cass and Abel give out a loud sigh, lift the deformed guy up, and take it inside.

Before either Cass and Abel head in, Cass looks at Chester and asks him something, "Uh Chester, how the hell is Reese going to be able to pull his own weight with that guy, I mean wasn't he shot?" Chester thinks for a moment and replies,

"Probably, but he looked like he could walk, so I am sure he will be ok to pull his own weight."

Cass and Abel nod their heads, and proceed on carrying the deformed looking guy into the entrance of the compound of Hunter station.

Chester begins thinking about what it could possibly be, why would a deformed man be piloting an aircraft? He cannot figure out the answer, but it will come to him sometime hopefully. He just keeps seeing stranger things out here in the frozen abyss frozen hell. He keeps wishing he were back in his quarters in Boston, where he could be relaxing and studying regular organisms at the Historical Society. A few minutes have passed and both Reese and Abel have brought in the deformed corpse, and Peder has received a sedative to calm him down, which he seems to be a lot calmer now, but that face of the deformed man is still terrifying him. Reese is on what looks like an infirmary table, and another man is attending to his gunshot wound

The man appears to be a doctor. He is stitching up the wound, and Reese is groaning in pain.  
The man who is attending to the wound is Dr. Black, the stations only medical doctor. Dr. Black responds to the groaning Reese, "Oh come on now lad, its only eight stitches, and that bullet barely grazed you, you are a lucky person Reese." Reese replies, "Yea, well I am still in a little bit of confusion and shock, and it hurts like hell Doc. "Alrighty Reese, your wounds are tended too, try to change the gauze every 4 hours, and here are some Vicodin and a Valium. Take these every few hours all right? Reese replies with a tiny smile on his face, "Thanks a bunch doc." Dr. Black responds, "Not a problem lad."

We are in the infirmary now everyone is present except Kona.

We cut to five other people:

CONNAT: Radio operator, good looking, Latino, thin build with a huge reddish blonde beard.

MIKAELA: Mid 20s, blue eyes, long black hair, her hair is up in a bun, around 5''6, paleontologist, loves her job, very tan, uses the tanning bed often.

No one knows why Mikaela tans so much; I think she likes the attention.

BLACK: The camp's only medical doctor, kind and warm hearted, a good listener.

STATHAM: Base commander, 40 something, Belgian, thick accent.

JOHNS: 30 something, assistant biologist, ecstatic, clean-shaven, complainer.

ZOOM in on Chester:

CHESTER:

Look at this thing, it's just fascinating isn't it, I just can't believe we found something like this I got to study it.

BLACK:

Um CHESTER, I will give you a helping hand, but we got no idea, I never saw a man like this before, I think we should wear gloves, and be careful, you know there could be bacteria or something in this man we could get infected, nobody goes near this thing without gloves, ok and they should be latex.

PEDER:

A damn HAZMAT suit would not hurt.

REESE:

So what about the man that Spector shot? Where's that body at now? I mean we got to know if he is as freaky looking as this thing, I got to tell ya mean it reminds me more of the legends of the shit that went down 3 decades ago.

SPECTOR

(Seriousness in his tone.) Reese, first off mate, we got no proof that happened. Plus if it did, me being military you know, its quite possible the government took care of it, them yanks always seem to have the best cover ups, remember the Kennedy Assassination? I mean mate come on, just a legend voodoo bullshit is what it is, I will believe it if I see it, good enough?

REESE:

Yea mate, sounds ok, just you know me being a philosopher and all. I just fancy science fiction and learning about the possibility of interdimensional beings.

DELMAR:

The long haired engineer just chuckles at this comment, and says haha Reese you muppet, you got a lot of weird tales man, are you getting into Flea's stash again?

REESE:

Reese now is a little pissed, come on guys please respect my intelligence, I respect you lads, and can't you do the same?

Spector nods his head in agreement.

Chester, Dream, and Mikaela join in on the conversation.

Chester is still stuck in a loop, trying to figure out what the hell just happened to them mere hours ago.

Dream keeps thinking to himself what Chester's reaction is going to be like, once the prank is set up, and Chester sees his hard work.

ZOOM IN on DREAM:

Dream has a serious smile on his face, he looks at Chester letting out a short silent laugh.

Dream then focuses his attention onto Mikaela.

Dream scopes out Mikaela from head to toe; she's wearing tight leather pants, and a long VOLCOM hoodie. Dream is thinking to himself she has such a nice ass, no wonder she is interested in Kona, perfect match .

DREAM:

(While looking at Mikaela): So Mikaela, what do you think of Kona anyways? I mean you body-check him out all the time, and you got a smile on your face every time you see him. There has to be a spark there, I can see it in those pretty blue eyes of yours lass. I think there is something between you, come on girl let me in on it. I know you got a crush on him, Mikaela. No worries mate your secret is safe with me.

(Dream winks at Mikaela, assuring here that he is going to keep his promise.)

ZOOM in on MIKAELA:

Mikaela looks at Dream with a pissed off look, she does not want the whole camp knowing of her crush, and she is blushing, she cannot help it, she starts to have a flashback.

MIKAELA FLASHBACK:

We flash forward to two months ago it is in October 2012. Mikaela is getting off a supply C-130 Hercules supply plane. She has all of her personal belongings, when a young guy comes over, and assists her.

Revealing: Kona. Mikaela checks out this young fellow from head to toe; he is wearing Euro camo pants, has oceanic blue eyes, button down blue t shirt, shining white teeth, masculine build, heavy accent: Australian? British?

KONA:

Need some help here miss?

MIKAELA:  
(Stuttering): Um my name… is Mikaela Anderson, and I am a palentoligist sent from Harvard to study core samples. You are?

KONA:

(Checking her out): Kona maam, the name is Kona. I am the chopper pilot here at Hunter station. Let me grab your gear, my assistant Peder will get you settled into your quarters then.

Another man comes over to her; Peder. She checks him out as well, he is Caucasian, slim build, tall, black beard, brown eyes.

PEDER:

MAAM, need some help?

MIKAELA:  
(Smiling): Thanks I did not catch your name?

PEDER:  
Peder mam, my name is Peder. Iam a security officer, ex military. I will show you to your den that is what we call it here.

Fast forward to the Infirmary early morning:

Mikaela:

(Looking at Dream blushing and pissed off at the same time): Damn it Dream, why the hell do you have to bring that up at the wrong moment? We have got two bodies here that need investigated.

So yes I do have a crush on Ko, but I would like to get my work done so Statham doesn't give me shit, or Chester for that matter. He is real damn fascinated by this corpse, and man its really peculiar I guess. I just don't want any drama right now.

DREAM:

(Bewildered): Yea I know what you mean; damn thing looks like he belongs in the bloody loony bin. I mean that face is a face only a mother could love. (Snickering" I know you got a hate on for CHESTER, I found out something interesting, he is scared of penguins. Like seriously petrified of them, I think it's a phobia or something.

MIKAELA:

(Wondering): Ok there Dream, what are you up to? You damn well know that Chester will freak out if he sees one, what the hell is your game?

DREAM:

(Snickering and whispering): Just you wait Mikaela, you will see in time once we figure some of this shit out with these things. It is going to be one of hell of a time I tell you not lass..

BLACK:

(Slightly agitated): Alright Dream, Mikaela knock that crap off I am working here! We got something very peculiar here, and I want to get to the bottom of it.

Black starts looking at one of the now deceased corpses that lay in front of him. He is a little scared for a few moments. He thinks when his job was just saving people at the local ER, not doing tox screens on dead bodies, or seriously demented looking ones at that.

SPECTOR:

(In a state of awe and amazement): So what are we looking at Doc? Your looking at the one I shot right?  
BLACK:  
Yes Spector, I am looking at the one you shot, in the head, damn your using your old weapon aren't you?  
SPECTOR:

Bloody straight that gun is apart of me and I will use it for whatever reason. I got to use it mate, it is a good weapon to use.

Black looks around the room; all eyes are focused on him, and the now deceased corpse of the dead man than Spector shot.

BLACK:

All right lads, I tested this guy, he seems clean, and normal I guess, I did a tox screen, no drugs, no alcohol nothing.

JOHNS:

(Curious) So then what made him shoot at us, at a dog?

BLACK:

Who in the hell knows probably cabin fever, I am worried at what base they came from. That base could be in trouble, we do not know.

STATHAM:

(Confused) Why is that? You aren't thinking what I think your think are you lad?  
BLACK:

Yea I am Statham, I think we should check out the other base, and see what really happened.

STATHAM:

Well not for at least 24 hours, because KO is up in his shack getting drunk with that damn creepy senorita, I mean what the hell does he do with it, I mean it's a blow up doll for Christ sake.

SPECTOR:

Hey, watch it your words there Statham, I like that blow up doll, good times with it, believe me it's as good as a real woman.

BLACK:

Hey Spector, you feeling ok there? Did you touch that corpse?

SPECTOR:

Yea sure doc, hmm now seeing as how I was with KO before he left for the shack, I went to the bathroom to take a piss, that ok? Or did you want to go in with me too there mate?

BLACK:

Ok lad, just making sure, we don't want any nasty viruses getting in here. And no thanks.

STATHAM:

(Looking over at Chester with a pissed off look on his face): What? Hey Chester you rhino, you said that creepy looking retard wasn't contagious, so what if it is, you're a wizard, why the fuck would it be in here, damn it, now we could all have a germ that could kill us, say salmonella? I mean shit, now I got to worry about myself and all of you lads as well. Chester you're a bloody wizard, why the fuck would you let something this creepy looking in here in the first place eh?

DREAM:

(Being a wiseass like always): Statham, you really know how to be a smart ass sometimes, but I like your idea, and I support you mate. That damn thing should go be torched, and just get it the hell out of here.

STATHAM:

Yea well I figured you would Dream, you are a bloody kiss ass at time.

(Both STATHAM and DREAM laugh at this.)

CHESTER:

Hey you twats, knock that shit off, I don't have enough time or resources to find out what this retard is, but he for sure is definitely deformed, put him in lockup for now, I got a tissue sample so I will be looking over the cell structure. By conducting this, I might be able to tell what the hell causes a guy to look like that, or maybe if he was born like this. His genetics and his bizarre behavior are beyond me.

PEDER:

(Concerned and worried): Um Chester, Statham, who do you think is taking this damn thing to the lockup in the storage room? Huh? Cause I told you mate, I am bloody freaked by it, and I won't go near it. I wont, you can count me out. Just count me out of this shit it is total bananas.

DREAM:

Hey Peder, why are you afraid of it, I think its cute maybe we could take a picture of it with all of us standing around it, it would be like we found the first deformed guy or whatever the hell he is in history.

DELMAR:

Dream, you can be an ass sometimes.

CHESTER:

All right, Delmar, and Shade, take this corpse out to the lock up, and when you get back, take this other one that Spec shot, that way they are both quarantined. Sound good to you Statham? Then we wont have to worry about contamination.

PEDER:

We should just burn the both of em.

Suddenly out of nowhere the sound of rollerblades can be heard out in the hallway, coming towards the infirmary.

ZOOM in on ABEL:

ABEL is cruising like a guy going 60mph in a jaguar, he comes rushing into the infirmary with something in his hands.

ABEL:

Hey Chester, Black, I found some interesting things out in these documents here that were found with that guy Spec shot. But I am having a hard time making out what it says.

DREAM:

Well shit Abel, we kind of figured it had to be pretty important, I mean damn we can hear those rollerblades of yours the whole way from beyond the kitchen.

ABEL:  
Dream, why don't you just shut up, and I just tell everyone what is planned later this evening?

Dream immediately shuts his mouth; he does not want his huge surprise to get out.

ABEL:

I got some notes from that chopper, and its in English, I think the base is KIWI station.

Statham walks over to Abel, takes the notes from him, and starts looking over them with Cass's assistance.

PEDER:

So what those are Swedes or?

STATHAM:

No you dumbass, pay attention when im talking.

Look at this map I also found. The map says they are about 20 miles northwest of here, and that's not all, something happened there, and that's all that's written,

CHESTER:

So it's that far huh?

STATHAM:  
I guess so, that is what it says here.

Mikaela, Dream, Reese, Chester, and Black all look at the map. Dream realizes something.

DREAM:

Hey lads, look at that.

REESE:

Look at what mate?

DREAM:

I know this base, or rather I know of the base.

Chester is now more intrigued and anxious than ever to see what else has been found there, all he can think about is what and how he could become famous, and get out of living in a bunk with an asshole ex SAS soldier, who snores, and talks about being beaten to death in Wal-mart by two gorillas with shopping carts, and smokes that smokes that damn hashish every night. It would be no other than Spector.

CHESTER:

And who in the bloody hell are these crazy apes?

DREAM:

They are a station for New Zealand, so I guess one of there languages we couldn't understand meant that it was probably on one of those thousands of islands around my home, Australia.

CHESTER:

(Serious): Alright, alrighty then we got a good plan, now we need to get Kona out of the confines of his warm hut, and we need to assemble a team to go to the New Zealand base, and see what happened. Is that all right with you Statham?

DIESTER:

As long as he aint drunk, and he knows that it's there and back, I don't want anymore fuel used for his recreational purpose of just flying around, so please tell him that ok Chester?  
CHESTER:  
I sure will let him know, I think about five people out to be enough.

Chester now glances over his left shoulder at Mikaela.

CHESTER:

Hey Mikaela, got a job for you.

Mikaela just has a weird look on her face, she is hoping it does not go get Craven, cause damn he smells. Mikaela does not think she can take another minute of that guy's body odor.

MIKAELA:  
(Assured) Yea Chester, and what can I help you with?

CHESTER:

I need you to go up to Kona's shack and get him down here, tell him to also grab some gear. That is not too much of a favor now is it?  
MIKAELA:

No, not a problem at all. I will go get him, and tell him.

Mikaela is of to get Kona.

FADE OUT

Cut to Dog Town mid-day:

Craven is scoping out the area, and taking care of the wolf that entered camp earlier, he appears to be real friendly. Craven is shocked because he never thought that he would ever see, let alone be in the same room with a wolf. This wolf is just like his Siberian huskies, all lovy dovy. Craven thinks to himself, that he really should get a life, but living on this shit hole of a continent, it is not going to happen anytime soon

Craven puts his arm down to look at the wolf's wound, but the wound is completely clean, almost as if he has werewolf powers. Craven is absolutely fascinated by what he sees in front of him, he loves any kind of lore dealing with werewolves, so maybe he found a supernatural creature that is friendly.

Craven starts to think to himself again, you always hear about weird tales out in the Antarctic. It is quite possible that a whole new species or civilization lives out here, and is yet to be discovered. Craven approaches the wolf with ease, and slight pauses in his approach.

CRAVEN:  
Hey buddy, are you a werewolf? You healed all by yourself, a regular dog could not do that, you sure are peculiar and a beautiful dog, I will say that, you are so pretty, you aren't a werewolf from another planet, crashing here, by chance are you?

ZOOM in on the WOLF:  
The wolf glances up at Craven, and the white wolf just sits down 5 feet away from him, he is watching Craven like a hawk, the wolf is frozen as a statue.

When a loud shriek is heard from the frozen statue wolf; it disturbs Craven, causing him to take a few steps back.

Craven has never heard this kind of sound coming from a dog, or a wolf. Craven thinks that maybe he pissed it off, and now it wants to kill him.

CRAVEN:

(With ease in his voice.) Alright there buddy, Im sorry, I didn't mean to upset you your just a normal day having a bad day am I right?

WOLF POV:

The white wolf seems to like what Craven has had to say, it rubs up against his leg, he gives it a treat, the wolf rushes over, and eats it quickly. The wolf glances up at Craven, eyeing for something.

CRAVEN

So what do you want boy? You want to go outside, or would you like to explore the rest of the base, and meet the gang?

ZOOM IN ON THE WOLF:  
The wolf looks up at a green door and howls. Craven knows now that he wants to explore.  
CRAVEN  
Ok boy, you want to explore the camp, go ahead my good friend; you're a good doggy aren't you?

The dog looks up at Craven and gives an odd smile with large teeth, the fangs alone are probably around 4 inches long. The wolf takes off out the kennel door and runs and starts looking around.

CRAVEN

Thinking

For the love of god, that thing might be an actual werewolf; those teeth were not normal canine teeth.

Craven is thinking he has done more damage than he realized.

Craven thinks to himself, maybe he should go after it or go tell someone; Statham perhaps?

Craven just shrugs off the idea of getting bitched at by Statham, let alone chasing after that wolf.

Craven shrugs it off, and looks around the kennel and sees his other dogs are looking at him with a smile.

Craven begins pushing a big wheel barrel with pounds of dog food towards the pen.

FADE OUT

Int. infirmary middle afternoon:

BLACK

All right, we got to get a team together, see what we can do to help them; I mean we cannot let a base be in jeopardy. I mean those two could have done a lot of damage to their own before they got to us.

DREAM

Doc, didn't you just say that man or whatever he is, could be contagious, and you just want to use our only helicopter to go and just contaminate the team?

BLACK

Dream, I got no idea if this guy is contagious, but they may need our help. What if it was you at that base? Had children, wouldn't you want us to come and save you?

DREAM

Black, hate to say it mate, but I don't have a family, and I am not at that base. But I don't want to get a disease, and lose my arms or something you know?

BLACK

Damn it Dream, we are going all right, as soon as Mikaela gets Kona. No one is making you go lad, so stay here if you want.

DREAM

Well I just might do that.

BLACK

All right Dream, do what you need to do.

STATHAM, who can I take with me?

Statham is thinking for a moment, and knows whom to send.

STATHAM

Cass, and Peder, you two are going to that base as back up, MIKAELA, BLACK, and KONA are going to.

ABEL

Well gee Statham, I am making dinner in 6 hours, I hope they are back by then, otherwise all of this precious food is going down the disposal.

Peder and Cass's ears perk up.

PEDER

Abel, what are you making anyways?

ABEL

Whispering

It's a secret you will have to wait until you get back.

PEDER

Damn it Abel just don't play "Superstitious" again alright, you play that damn song like everyday.

ABEL

Don't worry Peder, I wont I promise.

CHESTER  
Hey Cass, how far is that camp?

Cass looking at the map starts thinking and comes up with a time estimate.

CASS

I would say about an hour. So an hour there, hour back, and maybe 2 hours or so to tend to the wounded, or just nose around them Banana's camp.

BLACK

Damn it Cass, they are New Zealanders, not bananas.

Both Dream and Peder laugh at Black's comment.

FADE OUT

Fade in: Int. Kona's shack mid-day:

Kona is sitting on his bunk bed, drinking Smirnoff vodka right out of the bottle. He begins thinking about his last tour in Afghanistan, and keeps thinking that he could have done something to save his men, he lost everyone. Kona seems to not be able to take these memories and heart breaking faces of the people he has killed, and he is not the kind of man who can open up, even though he wants to. Dream seems to be the only one who really knows about what is truly going on with him. After all, both Dream and Kona practically grew up together. Kona lived in Australia specifically Syndey till he was 18.

Kona begins to have another flashback on a past event, he feels and sees as if he is back on the battlefield. The day is Friday June 12th 2010, we are now in a small village outside of the Kabol provenance. The provenance is on top of a Cliffside out in the middle of the desert. The desert itself is huge. We can hear gunfire and explosions coming less than a mile from the village. On the outskirts of this village, a small battle has erupted between Al Quieda terrorists, Muslim protestors, and Delta Force soldiers. There are possibly 100 insurgents, 50 protestors, and a dozen US Delta Force soldiers. The firefight was started by the Al Quieda because the protestors got to close to the Al Quieda headquarters, and the Delta Force were in the area on a routine patrol. The leader of the Delta Force is a man by the name of Lt. Dominick Kona, his second-in-command Sergeant Rock, along with 8 other soldiers. Corporal Wade, Specialist Rieben, PFC Reid, PFC, Shade, PFC Ruiz, Private Bell, Private Adams, and Private Rogers the medic. These ten elite soldiers are on the hillside fighting for their lives, and they are not just fighting terrorists, they are taking fire from the south of them by the Muslim protestors. Lt. Dominick Kona thought this was supposed to be a peaceful protest, and his men's mission was to observe only, not engage. Those priorities were instantly shifted when Sergeant Rock was shot in the face by an Al Quieda sniper hiding on one of the village rooftops. Private Rogers had no time to check if the sergeant was still alive, but Kona knew his comrade was already dead. Lt. Kona and his men have been picking their targets wisely and holding their position as best as then can, but to no avail. Somehow a suicide bomber is able to get close enough to them, and detonate a mini bomb pack strapped to his waist, engulfing himself and killing Private Adams, Specialist Rieben, Corporal Wade, and Private Bell, and mortally wounding PFC Reid. Only Kona, Rogers, Ruiz, Shade, and the wounded Reid remain. Private Rogers is able to attend to the wounded Reid, and lay him behind a huge boulder, while the others lay down covering fire. Kona is not liking the odds stacked against him. He has lost over half of his unit, and another one of them is in critical condition. It will take another hour or so before reinforcements can arrive. PFC Shade thinks they should take a retreat from the protest and village, but Kona knows that this land is crucial for NATO soldiers to move forward to the Al Quieda stronghold. The remaining men are forced to hold their posistions with overwhelming odds stacked against them. PFC Shade the sniper, is able to kill that Afghan sniper hiding in one of the village towers, but is killed himself when he is shot in the back of the neck by a protestor. That protestor is shot and killed by Kona. Private Rogers runs to check his comrade's pulse, but gives a shake of his head to Kona, indicating PFC Shade is now deceased. PFC Ruiz tries talking to Kona, assuring his CO that he is doing his job by completing the mission, and Ruiz is proud to be by Kona's side fighting with him to the end. Lt. Kona is able to call in a bombing mission, and he is told for his men to mark targets with smoke bombs immediately. Kona gives the command, and PFC Ruiz and Private Rogers mark the village and the nearby church with 4 smoke grenades. Lt. Kona, PFC Ruiz, Private Rogers, and the wounded Reid dig in behind the huge gray boulder. Something else begins happening to the surviving Deltas they did not think was going to happen, a sandstorm has begun. The four soldiers now not only have a sandstorm to worry about, but have incoming bullets fired at them from three different directions, and a bombing mission on its way. The odds are not looking good four the Deltas, and Kona knows their position has now been compromised. Lt. Kona gives the order to PFC Ruiz to take point, and play a game of chicken with the protestors, while He carries Reid down the hillside to a small hut, and orders Private Rogers to cover them. PFC Ruiz is off playing decoy with the protestors who take the bait, and Lt. Kona carrying Reid, makes a run for the hut. Kona's plan is somewhat of a success, himself and Reid are safe inside the hut, and are met by PFC Ruiz on the other side. PFC Ruiz gives Private Rogers the signal, and Private Rogers make a run for the hut, while Reid, Kona, and Ruiz lay down covering fire from their weapons. Private Rogers is less than 20 feet from his destination, when a sharp needle-like pain goes through his hip. Private Rogers falls to the ground, and blood starts pouring out of his hips. Private Rogers realizes he is not going to be able to walk, let alone limp to the hut, without giving the other's position away. He realizes what he has to do, he gives out a loud roar, forces himself to take in the pain, is back up onto his feet. He begins limping, and walks slowly towards the incoming walking protestors. He starts to fire his M-4 carbine with short controlled bursts, and starts throwing his half dozen grenades. He is shot over and over again, at least 12 or more times. He is shot one last time by a tall protestor, who is wearing a long white robe, and wearing the deceased Private Bell's helmet. This protestor shoots Private Rogers in the jugular with his Ak-47, killing him. Lt. Kona can see this from a distance, and he starts to let out some tears, and both PFC Ruiz and the wounded Reid can see this. Lt. Kona does not let his fellow comrade's death become in vein, and Lt. Kona gets onto his headset to contact headquarters. Lt. Kona, "Come in base, we have just out medic, and we are being approached from the north and south sides, our position has been compromised, the targets are locked with smoke grenades, and we are dug in, but I got a man down who is need of immediate medical attention, we need an EVAC chopper now. We are running low on ammo, and we will not last much longer, ETA on rescue and the bombing mission over?" A female voice replies on Kona's headset, "Copy that Lilac One, the bombers will be there within 7 minutes, and a rescue team has been dispatched it will be 30 minutes before they can reach your position. Just sit tight, and do what you can for the wounded, rescue will be their momentarily, base 10 out." After Lt. Kona receives this order, he order Ruiz and the wounded Reid to hold their positions. Reid puts a new bandage on his wound, he was shot in with ricocheting shrapnel in the thigh, and in his right knee. He fixes up his wound, and says, "Lt., we are going to be delayed for a while, and I doubt that all of us are going to make it out of here alive. I am going to buy you and Ruiz sometime. Private Now Ruiz cocks his assault rifle, and is helped up by PFC Ruiz, and the gunfire begins once again once they see Reid's position. Private Reid gives a final solute to the last two Deltas, and rushes out of the hut, and straight into the firing terrorists and protestors. A loud roar is heard and Private Reid fires his weapon killing several terrorists and protestors in the process before being killed himself. PFC Ruiz, "Lt. I firmly believe that the assholes think that Reid was the only one in this hut, the gunfire seems to be ceasing. I think we should dig in now, I think I am hearing the incoming bombers." Lt. Kona listens and he begins hearing it as well. Lt. Kona, "Alright Ruiz, we dig in here, and wait till the bombing mission is complete then we set up flares, and we wait for the rescue party. PFC Ruiz, "Roger than sir." The two deltas duck behind the hut door, and Lt. Kona looks up into the sky, and he sees two F-22 raptors closing in near their positions. Kaboom! A massive explosion can be heard, and a lot of shouting and screams can be heard as well. One of the scream sounds more like a shriek. Lt. Kona looks up out of the hut once again, just popping his head out, and he sees the two raptors taking off back to base, and over a hundred corpses laying out in the desert, and he also sees Private Reid's body. The screams and shouts die out, and Lt. Kona and PFC Ruiz exit the hut, and carefully walk past all of the bodies. Out of the corner of PFC Ruiz's eye, he sees that not all of the dead are really dead. One of the terrorists is still alive, the terrorist is back up on his feet, and aims his Ak-47 at Lt. Kona. Before PFC Ruiz can warn Lt. Kona of what he sees, PFC Ruiz quickly pushes Lt. Kona out of harms way, and is shot in the chest instead. PFC Ruiz falls to his knees, and puts his right hand on his chest, exactly where he was shot. Lt. Kona rushes over to his wounded comrade. PFC Ruiz sees that the terrorist must have run out of ammo, because the son of a bitch is putting in a new magazine. PFC Ruiz does not say a word to Lt. Kona, he just pulls out his K-bar knife and throws it at the terrorist. The k-bar knife hits the terrorist in the neck killing him. PFC Ruiz falls over, but Lt. Kona is able to catch Ruiz from hitting the bloody sands. PFC Ruiz falls into Lt. Kona's arms, and starts coughing up blood, and his breathing becomes shallow. Near death, PFC Ruiz is able to give out a few words to Lt. Kona, "Kona, earn this, earn this." A few moments later, PFC Ruiz dies in Kona's arms.

Lt. Kona shuts the now deceased PFC. Ruiz's eyes, puts the body into a poncho, and pulls off PFC. Ruiz's dogtags. Lt. Kona puts the dog tags in a pouch pocket. Lt. Kona begins to shed tears for his fallen comrades, but knows that the village and the protest has come under NATO jurisdiction, mission accomplished. The mission was a success, but a terrible cost; all of the lives of Lt. Kona's men. 2 minutes later the sounds of approaching HUMVEES, and tanks can be heard. Lt. Kona sees M1 Abrams tanks, humvees, and several platoons of SAS, Australian Special Forces, and US marines approaching him. A soldier gets out of the lead humvee revealing Staff Sergeant Perch SAS, "Sir are you the only survivor?" Lt. Kona, "Yes sir, my whole unit has are KIA. I think I am ok, just in shock." Staff Sergeant Perch, "Alright mate, I am sorry for the losses of your men, but you did NATO proud today son, you held this territory, and now we are one step closer to crushing the Al Quieda terrorists." Another soldier approaches Lt. Kona, a comrade he has not seen in several years, "Corporal Ross "Dream" Stokely. Dream approaches Lt. Kona and says, "G'day mate, been a long time Kona, are you ok?" Lt. Kona replies with a smile, "Yes mate, I am doing much better now, that I have been rescued. It has been along time Dream, good to see you old boy." Dream begins laughing for a few seconds and responds with a small smile, "Yes it is great to see you, I am happy you pulled through this, and I am sorry to hear about your losses, any man who has fought by your side knows that you did everything you could." Lt. Kona, "Your right mate, the last man to die was PFC Ruiz and used his last breath to make sure I kept fighting." Dream, "Ruiz? Oh I met him back at that kabana bar a few years ago, remember at the club in Mexico? I think he was a month short of turning 21, and we had to sneak him into the club remember?" The memory starts to coming back to Lt. Kona, and replies with a bigger smile, (laughing) "Oh I remember that day quite well Dream, you were past out drunk, and me and Ruiz had to carry you back to the motel." Dream begins laughing at this statement hysterically, "Oh yes, how could I forget that? Well I my Aussie unit and myself are teaming up with a small Belgian and SAS unit. We are taking on the Al Quieda stronghold, it was great seeing you Kona, I put my papers in, and I am retiring after this mission, and joining up with EMI (Elite Mercenary Incorporated). I will probably being shipped out to Hunter station in the Antarctic to lend my sniper skills to protect a bunch of scientists. You really should think of joining up with me mate." Lt. Kona thinks about this for a few seconds, and realizes that Dream is right, this should be Kona's last tour in battle, and he has seen enough bloodshed. Lt Kona replies happily, "Dream I agree, and I am going to talk to the CO when I return to headquarters. I am putting in my papers, and will be joining you out there hopefully within a few weeks." Dream smiling, "That is when I will be shipped out there, so I will see you then mate." Dream pats Lt. Kona on the shoulder, and starts walking with the other Australian soldiers towards the terrorist headquarters. Lt. Kona gets into the lead humvee. The humvee's engine starts up, and he is taken back to headquarters.

CHAPTER

Kona is pretty close to his mates at Hunter station, and with what happened not 7 hours ago, and with what that man looked like, Kona knows deep down that something may happen, maybe the stories of the Norwegians and Americans are true.

A knock is heard from outside of Kona's shack.

The knock happens again, and it startles Kona, he drops his bottle of vodka, and it leaks all over the floor.

KONA  
God damn it, not again, third bloody bottle smashed, shit!

The door suddenly opens slowly, and Mikaela enters.

Hey KO, what is up? CHESTER has a job for you.

KONA: MIKAELA, what is the job? Im a little drunk, at least I think so.

MIKAELA: KO, you don't look drunk, you got to get your stuff, CHESTER wants to take a team to the base of the guys that were shooting at us.

KONA: Alright MIKAELA, I will get my stuff. I hope I can walk. How are you doing anyways?

MIKAELA (happy): MIKAELA says with a tiny smile, I am doing ok KO, how are you doing?

KONA: EH, I am not sure exactly, I keep having flashbacks and shit, and I cant seem to get rid of them, and I got a weird feeling in my gut, that something is going to happen, not sure.

MIKAELA: Stop worrying KO, I think you will be ok, you know I am here for you, and if you would open up about what is going on inside your grapefruit, I am sure we could talk sometime about it, I mean DREAM, ME, SPEC, CONNAT were all here for you. IM sure even CHESTER is too.

KONA: Well everyone you mentioned would be, but I would choose STATHAM and PEDER not CHESTER, he is an asshole.

MIKAELA: I agree with you on that, he is so damn fascinated with that strange looking guy we found.

KONA: Yea, that was bloody weird.

MIKAELA: You feeling better, you ready to go in and tell STATHAM and the others that you're ready to take off?

KONA shakes his head to snap himself completely back into reality.

KONA: Yea MIKAELA, I am ready, you want to help me gather some gear?

MIKAELA with a smile: Sure KO, what do you want me to get for ya?

KONA: Well, I got my parka hear, and my hat, but I need my goggles, and my can of snuff.

MIKAELA: All right, let's see here.

(MIKAELA is looking around and she sees his goggles near his feet and smashed bottle of alcohol, and a can of what looks like SKOAL STRAIGHT is near the end of the bed.)

MIKAELA: Hey KO, I found the goggles and your snuff, its at the end of the bed and beside your feet.

KONA thinking how dumb he is, bends down and picks up his goggles and gets up and walks over to the other side of the bed, and sees his can of snuff. He picks it up, opens it, and puts a dip in.

MIKAELA: KONA, you know your little shack is pretty dirty, it really could use a woman's touch, and I am sure you could use a massage or something you look really tense.

KONA smiles at her comment, and checks her out head to toe, and locks eyes with her, he looks at her baby blue eyes, and just thinks how much of a caring sweetheart she is. How could he not like this girl?

MIKAELA: Well KO, how about we get to it?

KONA: Yea mate, let's do it.

MIKAELA and KONA exit his shack and start going down the stairs

They get off of the stairs, and head towards the main entrance of the compound.

CUT TO SUPPLY ROOM MID AFTERNOON:

ENTER KONA and MIKAELA.

BLACK, CHESTER, STATHAM, PEDER, CASS, and DREAM are present.

DREAM: Hey KO, MIKAELA, you two get to do anything fun?

KONA: DREAM, you twat of course not, we were talking.

CHESTER: I hope you weren't drinking KONA, got to have you sharp and alert, you are driving our only helicopter 20 some miles to another base.

KONA: YEA CHESTER, I had like 2 shots and I am wide-awake and alert. I mean ask MIKAELA here. Hey DREAM, want to go get me a cup a joe?

DREAM: Sure mate no problem.

DREAM is off.

CHESTER glances over at MIKAELA.

MIKAELA: I swear CHESTER he is sober as a giant I swear.

CHESTER: OK, hope so or you can scratch off 2 doctors, a woman, and a pilot.

KONA getting irate.

KONA: YES mother, I understand we are all ok.

PEDER laughs.

STATHAM: All right knock that shit off; we got a serious situation on our hands here.

STATHAM hands KONA the map and the coordinates.

CASS does not feel like going, he feels like smoking.

CASS: HEY STATHAM, my stomach hurts I think your going to have to cut me out of this one, I am a little too sick. If I get on that chopper, I am going to hurl my lunch times 4 out.

STATHAM is now irritated along with PEDER, CASS is PEDER'S wingman and he is already freaked out by that hideously deformed guy they brought in.

PEDER: DAMNIT CASS, you know how freaked I am by this thing, now I got to go to an even more fucked up place. Thanks.

CASS: Sorry bud, I am just not up to it.

PEDER: CASS, you can be a dick at times you know that twat?

CASS: Sure I know that, sometimes it can be a bit fun to mess with you lad.

PEDER just sighs.

DREAM pats PEDER on his shoulder, and whispers something in his ear.

PEDER laughs and whispers back to him.

DREAM eyes CHESTER and gives him an awkward chuckle.

CHESTER: DAMN it Dream, you better not mess with my stuff while I am gone. Or I swear.

DREAM: Don't worry mate, I sure wont.

STATHAM: All right then lads, everyone got what they need?

The team all look at all of their belongings and all nod in agreement.

KONA: All right guys, then let's get going its 20 knots right now.

CHESTER: More like 16.

KONA: All right smartass.

BLACK: Alrighty then let's get a move on.

PEDER opens up the front door and the five men head out in single file.

( An ominous theme begins to play)

ENTER:  
KONA'S HELICOPTER:

KONA enters the cockpit and starts it up.  
BLACK is sitting next to him; he will be reading the coordinates.

CHESTER is sitting in the middle in the back.

MIKAELA is sitting to the right of CHESTER.

PEDER is the last to get in, and he shuts the door.

PEDER: All right KO, were good to go.

KONA starts up the helicopter, the blades begin to encircle faster and faster. Soon snow begins blowing all over the place.

STATHAM DREAM and CASS solute the chopper.  
PEDER Solutes back to them.

STATHAM DREAM and CASS head back into the compound towards the rec room.

The helicopter is taking off.

CUT TO: REC ROOM:

ABEL and FLEA are looking out the window.

ABEL: SO KONA"S is really taking it up eh?

FLEA: He knows what he is doing, if anyone can handle a tough situation like this one, KONA would be it, the guy has been through hell.

ABEL: I hear you bwana.

ENNTER the white wolf eyeing each man separately, then wanders out of the rec room.

CUT to outside Hunter Station:  
30 degrees out here.

The helicopter is now above the camp and now is taking off towards KIWI station.

CUT TO DINING HALL:  
ABEL and REESE are setting the table, and DELMAR is putting on a cup of coffee.

CUT TO: CHESTER'S bedroom day:

DREAM is setting what looks like a bunch of small statues and stuffed animals throughout the room. SPECTOR walks past and sees what DREAM is doing.

SPECTOR: DREAM, what in the bloody hells are you doing? You know CHESTER hates penguins.

DREAM: I know he does, but this is going to be my best prank yet, mate just watch his expression is going to be priceless.

SPECTOR says giving a smile.

SPECTOR: Yea DREAM, it will be. I am going out to the greenhouse, going to check on my babies, and got to get some for tonight, stash is running low, I think MITCH is smoking more than his normal amount lately.

DREAM: OK SPEC, have fun.

SPECTOR exits the room.

DREAM continues what he is doing, he has a huge smile on his face. All of the young Australian's life he has been the jokester in highschool, through sniper school, and even living with his parents. His father kicked him out at 17 for nearly giving him a heart attack. That is when DREAM joined up with the Australian army. He does not regret a single moment of his choice, he is not fully aware of his family's current whereabouts. He thinks to himself for a moment, that it would be a real good idea to check up on them when he receives leave; he misses his older sister the most.

Cut to recreation room mid-day:

JOHNS is in the rec room wheeling around in circles in his wheelchair; thinking and trying to figure out where the stash of morphine is at. He knows that BLACK keeps a huge stash somewhere; he thinks he needs help but he does not worry about that right now. With what that twisted guy looked like, he wants something badly now. He is jonesing for it. He thinks again to himself mumbling; a beer will just have to do for now.  
JOHNS looks out in the hallway, he eyes something small looking in his direction;

He sees the wolf to his right watch him out in the hallway with a glazing stare, frozen like a statue. JOHNS a little petrified at this; he does not care much for dogs yet this is not a dog; it's a wolf. JOHNS is afraid to move he is afraid of being attacked, but JOHNS going through withdrawal does not give a shite right now. He hollers at the wolf in a firm voice hoping to scare this wolf off.  
JOHNS: WHAT the hell are you looking at? Your one creepy dog you know that. What made those crazy Kiwis shoot at you anyways?

The wolf does not stop its stance, it is still frozen like a statue; it does not even give a howl or blink its eyes.

THE WOLF CONTINUES staring at the wheel-chaired JOHNS, licks it chomps, and exits walking around the camp.

JOHNS is freaked out. He has never seen an animal behave like this. He shrugs it off and sees a small black box next to one of the cabinents. JOHNS is relieved at what lays in front of him.

JOHNS (happily): Finally I get what I want now, and some extra.

JOHNS opens up the black box, and pulls out a vial.

Cut to Basement bunk room mid day:

DELMAR'S BUNK:

DELMAR enters his bunkroom and lays down across the firm bed, and begins to read Pet Sematary by Stephen King. He starts to read I guess where he left off.

The wolf is now in the bunkroom area, it came down the stairs, and it is looking at each room seperatley, ears perked up trying to hear any sounds. The white wolf starts looking around the rooms, but most of the doors are shut.

He notices one door to the left of him is open with a light on.

The wolf proceeds down what seems to be an endless amount of hallways.

The dog enters the room with the door open.

A man's shadow can be seen on the wall. It is vaguely unclear who the unidentified person is.

The SILHOUETTE turns around.

SILHOUETTE: HEY there boy, would you fancy a treat?

The dog freezes like a statue in its stance.

Suddenly the guy starts shouting, but there is a whistle like gurgling sound, and the door is violently slammed shut. One loud bang is heard from within; CASS is in the bunk across the hall. CASS opens up his door and pokes his head out.

CASS: Hey whatever your doing in there; knock it off. I am trying to get some sleep.

ANTARCTICA HORIZON 3:30 PM:

The helicopter is now nearing its destination.

BLACK is peering out his side window and sees a black smoke rising in the air.

BLACK taps KONA on the shoulder.

BLACK: KONA over there that is it.

Everyone peers out the left windows.

PEDER: HOLY shit, that is the camp?

BLACK: Looks like it. Or what is left of it.

KONA: All right guys, this looks like it is going to be a rough landing. So bear with me.

KONA proceeds to land the helicopter on the outskirts of the burnt down New Zealanders camp.

KONA finally lands the helicopter.

The engine starts shutting down, and the whirring blades come to a head.

BLACK exits the passenger side, as do CHESTER PEDER and MIKAELA. KONA is last; he is carrying his SPAS 12.

KONA puts on his Hurley hat, and looks at the four team members with caution in his eyes.

PEDER sees this; knowing that KONA is about to give an order. The shit he has seen in the last 12 hours are not of the norm, and he is not going to question it; his sanity possibly but not a direct order.

KONA: All right guys listen up, no one wander off by yourself no matter what you see. I don't want anyone in this team getting infected or getting lost. We got no idea what the hell happened here, or what so just don't do no heroics, PEDER that clear?

PEDER: Do not worry KO; I am not going farther than two steps from you lads.

CHESTER: I will walk in the middle; fuck I hope there are no penguins around here.

CHESTER starts shaking his head side to side mumbling, fuck I hate penguins, the assholes bite.

MIKAELA begins to chuckle albeit a little.

CHESTER looks at her with a weird pissed off look.

MIKAELA shuts up quickly.

KONA: All right it is getting cold; let's get a move on. That building over there is not on fire, we will enter from over there, looks like all of these places are connected. PEDER cover our backs.

PEDER cocks his P90 and says, Got you covered daiwi on you.

KONA and the team proceed towards the entrance of the nonsmoking building. KONA and BLACK try opening it but it seems to be frozen shut.

KONA (shouting): HEY AUSSIE, anyone in there?

BLACK (examining the door): Looks like the door is sealed shut from the inside; we got to find a way in.

BLACK: MIKAELA PEDER we got to get in here. Help us.

PEDER and MIKAELA get closer to the door.

ALL four count to three and charge at the door it finally violently swings open.

The team is in a state of shock from what lays in front of them.

THE TEAM"S POV:  
Nails all over the windows the door and the ceiling. A dog's head is twisted and is facing its rear. Four men on the ground disembowled, teeth, eyes, a tongue, intestines and kidneys on the ground. An eye ball is on top of the nearby generator. Another body of what looks like a woman has an axe shoved into her chest and she is pinned to the radiator. PEDER begins to puke all over the floor. CHESTER and MIKAELA step away from the puking PEDER.

The team proceeds down out of the entrance hallway of KIWI station and into what looks like the dining hall. They see a puddle of blood or rather a trail starting near one of the green and orange dining room chairs, and it goes up the wall onto the ceiling; coming to a head. PEDER looks up at the ceiling and is in a state of awe and shock at the same time. PEDER'S eyes open wide, and his mouth opens, he is scared at what he is looking at.

CHESTER Looks up when he sees what the terrifed PEDER is looking at and says

CHESTER: LORD almighty, it looks like JESUS himself up there.

KONA looks up into the air and he sees a man or whatever was a man stapled to the ceiling by both of his arms and his feet. His face is twisted and teeth especially the canines look a lot longer than normal.

PEDER: HOLY CHRIST, the (stuttering) guy he or whatever the fuck that fucker is he is crucified. JESUS OH JESUS.

BLACK: PEDER, calm down. MIKAELA get him calm, and to not shout, god knows who or what is still here.

KONA: BLACK what do you reckon was used to staple him up there?

BLACK: Looks like a nail gun maybe; I would have to examine him.

PEDER: FUCK that shit mate; we are not taking that thing back with us. I am not getting up there tell you what.

CHESTER: Damn it PEDER quiet down will you. I am trying to think here.

KONA: Alright CHESTER, you think all you want I am going to check out the last few rooms. MIKAELA, BLACK come with me. PEDER stay here and make sure CHESTER does not hurt himself or go anywhere; I want everyone in tact before we take off.

PEDER: OK KO, please just hurry up. I have seen enough for today.

KONA nods in agreement he does not want to be any longer than they have to be. From the looks of it I doubt there is any survivors.

KONA BLACK and MIKAELA are off.

KONA sees a door to his right with a big axe inside of it. Along with nails shot from it; possibly from that nail gun.

KONA pushes his way in and it looks like the radio room.

KONA gets into his back pocket and pulls something out; a flashlight.

KONA turns on the flashlight, and looks around the room; he sees that the computers and the radio station have been pushed up against the doors and windows. He hears a rustling sound from above. KONA really does not want to look up, but MIKAELA insists on it. KONA shines his flashlight up and sees a huge 10-foot hole in the roof. Wind is blowing in; no wonder the place is frozen solid.

KONA also sees something in the corner of his left eye. He sees a chair and looks like someone is sitting in it.

KONA: HEY AUSSIE.

NO reply.

But the chair is rocking back and forth.

MIKAELA BLACK and KONA surround the chair and it is pitch black they cannot see anything.

KONA pumps his shotgun points it at the rocking man, and raises his flashlight shining it.

KONA: HEY AUSSIE you ok? We came to help you.

No answer.

KONA tries one last time, he readies his shotgun and shouts:

KONA: Hey there AUSSIE!

BLACK (irritated): God damn it KO, they aren't Aussies they are New Zealanders.

He sees this guy is not alive. He is frozen, and his wrist has been sliced, and his throat and there is a huge cut in his stomach. The machete is sitting in his lap.

MIKAELA says, My god what the hell happened here?

KONA: I got no idea, something nasty hope its over.

BLACK: KO, MIKAELA look at this.

KO AND MIKAELA rush over to BLACK'S position. They see a bunch of documents, and a journal. They grab them, and head out of the room.

They see one last room to their right, and they enter.

The trio enters the room, and head down 4 or 5 wooden stairs. They see a huge 70-foot long ice block.

They stare in awe and a weird sense of fascination.

BLACK: Looks like whatever was in this here block of ice got out, maybe that is what done and killed all of these poor sodding lads.

KONA: I got no idea. MIKAELA here is a scalpel do you think you could go and chip apiece of that ice block so we can see how old it is.

MIKAELA stuttering: Um sure KO, but what if something jumps out and attacks me?

KONA shakes his head, and pumps his shotgun.

KONA: I got you covered babe go.

MIKAELA smiles at him and proceeds to the ice block. She quickly cuts a small piece of the ice block and the trio gets the hell out of that room. They head back down with their findings towards the door. They do not see either PEDER or CHESTER where they were last.

KONA: OH shit you got to be fucking kidding. (SHOUTS) PEDER! CHESTER! Where the hell are you!?

No answer but the front entrance door swings violently shut.

IT startles the trio.

With KONA leading, the trio head to the entrance, and KONA has BLACK quickly open the door. They do so and they see both PEDER and CHESTER near the helicopter.

PEDER is shaking looks like he is really freaked out.

BLACK: PEDER what is wrong with you?

PEDER (shouting): What is wrong? I will tell you what is bloody wrong. I went to open up one of those huge cabinets in the dining hall, and when I did this fucking body fell out it had an ice pick through its eye. I freaked out and took off out the door, and CHESTER was following me. When we got out here, CHESTER saw a damn penguin and he freaks out. CAN we please get the fuck out of here already?

KONA: Yea we can, we found an ice block looks like something punched its way out if it. It is probably what is responsible for all of the damage done around here. Not sure about that. Everyone get in; let's get out of here.

The five-team members hop into the helicopter and KONA starts it up, they are in the air within 4 minutes.

THE helicopter takes off.

BLACK: ALL RIGHT lads, 55 minutes and we will be back eating some of that delicious food of ABEL'S.

KONA: Yea well as soon as we sit down for dinner, I am pouring myself a shot of vodka.

KONA looks in the back of the copter, and sees CHESTER in the middle again mumbling to himself.

KONA: CHESTER you ok old boy?

CHESTER (mumbling): NO, PENGUINS, PENGUINS, god I Hate them, fuck MORGAN FREEMAN and his damn narration of happy feet, god I hate them, I hate fucking penguins, assholes bite, I hate em. I wish I had myself a nuclear weapon Id nuke Antarctica.

MIKAELA wants to laugh but she knows she may get a bloody lip if she tries, so she keeps silent.

KONA just looks back at BLACK and they just do not say anything and PEDER is quiet, he looks pale as a ghost.

CUT TO OUTPOST 32 EVENING:

55 minutes later, the helicopter lands back at Hunter Station, and the whirring blades come to a head once again.

CASS looks out the window and sees PEDER and the others getting out of the helicopter.

CASS shouts: ABEL, SPECTOR the boys are back.

ABEL starts rollerblading quickly to the entrance; SPECTOR, DREAM, DELMAR, CRAVEN, and REESE follow. STATHAM is already out the door, I guess that he took the back way.

DREAM: Hey guys, what took you? It's been over 5 hours?

KONA: The find of the century that is what. It was fucking nuts.

DREAM: OH yea? Find any goodies? Chester see any penguins?

KONA: You could say that.

DREAM starts laughing.

CHESTER is still mumbling the same thing he was saying in the chopper, he just walks past everyone and heads into the dining hall; he rudely bumps into DREAM almost knocking him onto the ground.

DREAM: What is up with him? Did he really see a penguin?

BLACK: YES for Christ sake, he is talking about nuking Antarctica so just let him be DREAM for right now ok?

DREAM nods his head in agreement.

CASS: Did you guys find anything?

MIKAELA: YES we did, the place was a total wreck, burnt down, bodies everywhere, most like what we found at the chopper crash site.

ABEL intrigued.

ABEL: REALLY bwana? Bring any back?

MIKAELA: Fuck no, what we seen was enough, I sure as hell do not want one of those limey bastards here, where I work let alone live.

ABEL: Okay then, well dinner is almost about done, so hope you guys brought your appetites.

All of the men and MIKAELA head into the building.

CUT TO REC ROOM:  
We now see THE WOLF; it is looking out the window at the chopper, and then looks back at SPECTOR coming into the rec room.

SPECTOR: What the hell are you looking at me like that for? Hope you don't think I am giving you another treat; you pissed all over my damn plants; ripped up a playboy magazine, and pissed all over JOHNS'S wheelchair.

You are just making yourself at home here aren't you boy? Did you do this at the banana camp too?  
The wolf jumps off of the chair where he was sitting, ignoring SPECTOR just leaves the room, but not before giving out a loud howl.

CUT TO RADIO ROOM:  
CONNAT is sitting at the radio chair with headphones on, looks like he has nodded of with a magazine of playboy on his lap. This guy clearly hates this job.

ENTER Radio room: CHESTER.

CHESTER enters the radio room and sees CONNAT sleeping. Furious at this, CHESTER walks over to him and turns the volume up on the radio frequency and static goes into the headset.

CONNAT jumps up nearly falling out of his seat screaming and shouting.

CHESTER: Have you reached anyone yet?

CONNAT: REACH anybody? There is nothing but static ESE, where dozens of miles from nowhere or no one man. What the hell is the rush?

CHESTER: You. Get a hold of somebody, get a hold of anybody, we got to report this mess. We got shit loads of people dead, and hideous deformed people all over the place. We got to report this mess. And get someone down here to get rid of the damn penguins.

CONNAT: I will keep on it CHESTER, but it is time for dinner and I am hungry. Why the hell do you want all of the penguins gone?

CHESTER: Why the hell do you think, I hate those limey bastards. Forget it about it you are lazy SHADE.

CHESTER just sighs and walks out of the room towards the dining hall.

CUT TO DINING HALL EVENING:  
Everyone is present in the dining hall except ABEL. Everyone is sitting down on leather chairs near the dining table it is huge, could fit 40 people. They are talking about the ruined outpost and about the hideous deformed man.

SPECTOR is pouring himself a cup of coffee.

REESE and JOHNS are playing gin rummy at the dining table. CONNAT is drinking a beer still reading his magazine. DREAM is cleaning his sniper rifle; STATHAM is standing around glancing at his men. PEDER is staring into space thinking about the nightmare that he saw mere hours ago. CASS is trying to snap him out of it, which a slap to the face does the trick. PEDER snaps back into reality after this. CHESTER is sitting at another part of the dining table going over the notes from KIWI station. MIKAELA, DREAM, and KONA are sitting at the bar drinking and talking.

DREAM: SO KONA, what happened back there, I mean seriously?

KONA: WE found an ice block and a guy stapled to the ceiling and one of the AUSSIES killed himself in the radio room.

DREAM: HOLY fuck, that is fucked up. Did it all look like murder maybe sabatoge?

KONA: I got no idea, but it may explain why those lardy bastards were shooting at us.

MIKAELA: KONA that may be the case, but I will look at these ice core samples ASAP ok?

KONA smiles at MIKAELA.

KONA: Sounds good MIKAELA. We need answers as soon as possible before we report this otherwise they will think it was just a nut job. But it was more than that, I mean the shit that happened, no way a man was in that block of ice.

DREAM: KONA are you sure it just wasn't a big caveman and used his club to break out and went apeshit?

KONA laughs, he has had a little too much to drink.

KONA: (Laughing) Sure DREAM, im sure that is what it was. A cave man did all of this, hey maybe it was that deformed helicopter pilot. I am telling you those stories at the SWEDES and AMERICANS outposts 30 years ago may be true.

DREAM and MIKAELA both are intrigues by this.

DREAM: WHAT stories mate?

KONA is about to start telling the story but in pops ABEL on his rollerblades, shouting and startling everyone.

ABEL (angrily): Okay I got two things to say guys. One dinner is ready. And two, which one of you disrespectful men are tossing, his dirty laundry into the kitchen trash can and dirty underwear in my sink? Bwanas, from now on I want my kitchen germ free ok. If you want dinner, come get it I am not a housemaid.

ABEL storms off.

Everyone gets up out of his or her seats and heads to the kitchen to get dinner except CHESTER.

CHESTER is stuck in a loop reading over the notes, which are in English and going over the diary. He starts to shake his head back and forth as in disagreement about something. The wolf walks past and eyeballs the sitting CHESTER. CHESTER sees this, and looks up at it. IT stares right back, and locks eyes with CHESTER for a few seconds. Shows long white fangs. Then it wonders off. CHESTER'S eyes open hugely, and he then starts reading faster.

CUT TO KITCHEN:  
Everyone has his or her meals. And ABEL has SUPERSTITIOUS playing I mean blasting.

STATHAM: ABEL turn that bloody shit down, you can hear it all over the camp.

ABEL: All right bwana will do.

ABEL turns it down, but not much.

Everyone has their meals, it is roast beef, mashed potatoes, and pears dipped in Brandy.

They all exit the kitchen and so does ABEL and head back to the dining hall.

Within a minute everyone is in the dining hall, sat down, and they begin eating dinner.

CASS: SO what the hell did you guys find there? Some guy stapled to the ceiling?

BLACK: YES CASS, he was stapled and his face was split and deformed just like that pilot.

PEDER: There at least 6 or 7 other bodies we saw burnt, decaying, and some guy was stuffed into a cabinet with a bloody ice pick in his eye. Freaked me the fuck out man I tell you.

CONNAT: What that is fucked up guys, glad everyone is ok. But I am getting freaked out; I just keep weirding out man.

JOHNS: Well I bet the cell structure is fascinating, hey MIKAELA didn't you bring back some samples or something from that block of ice?

MIKAELA: YES JOHNS we did, and I will get on it tomorrow Im beat.

JOHNS: WELL I want to help you tomorrow with that.

DELMAR: Well I got to fix the damn tractor tomorrow oil is going all over the place. I wish I could have gone with you guys.

ABEL: Come on guys eat up how is my food? GOOD?

SPECTOR: YES ABEL it is really good like always.

ABEL: Thanks SPEC.

REESE: HEY CHESTER, how about all of that stuff they brought back?

CHESTER does not reply he is still in awe with what he saw, and is still caught reading in a journal.

STATHAM slams his fist on the table.

STATHAM: HEY CHESTER, get out of lala land. How are those notes coming?

CHESTER: HUH?  
(Still in a loop)

STATHAM irritated: I said how are the notes coming along?

CHESTER: Oh um fine, but if you guys will excuse me I am going to turn in, I am going to my bunk.

CHESTER gets up and exits the room.

DREAM taps both MIKALA and KONA on the shoulders: Oh KO, MIKAELA, and CASS you guys wait for it.

DELMAR: What are you talking about DREAM?

CONNAT: What is going on?

SPECTOR, MIKAELA, FLEA, ABEL, and JOHNS are laughing.

SUDDENLY CHESTER screams bloody murder. I mean bloody murder; its loud; it startles the wolf.

CHESTER: AHHHH PENGUINS FUUUUCK.

It startles REESE and he falls out of his chair landing on top of JOHNS knocking him out of his wheelchair.

JOHNS: DAMN it REESE I got to walk now.

BLACK: WELL guess you do not need a shot tonight.

JOHNS: DAMNIT. Why the hell does my wheelchair smell like piss? DELMAR, you pissing in it again?

MORE screaming and shouts are heard from CHESTER'S bunkroom.

CHESTER'S POV: Hundreds of penguin statues and stuffed animals are all over his room. He freaks out, and picks up his dodgers baseball bat, and starts smashing everything in site, the loud bangs startle everyone to where they are all off to CHESTER'S bunk.

STATHAM readies his revolver.

DREAM is laughing his ass off, and SPECTOR is also he is actually crying. DELMAR and FLEA are crying laughter. MIKAELA is staring at KONA'S ass.

Everyone arrives at CHESTER'S bunkroom.

STATHAM: WHAT the bloody hell is all of the ruckus in here holy fuck.

DELMAR: WELL it looks the son of a bitch has been smashing all of these penguins that DREAM lined in here to pull a fast one on CHESTER.

CHESTER looks at DREAM with evil in his eyes, he goes after DREAM with the baseball bat he swings at DREAM, misses and hits SPECTOR in the face. SPECTOR falls down, and he is back up on his feet ready to attack CHESTER.

WHAT turned into a simple harmless prank turns into a rumble.

CHESTER: DREAM you son of a bitch, I told you I hate penguins, Tom and Dick and Henny the damn happy feet characters, and MORGAN FREEMAN, oh I should kill him too, and JUSTIN BEIBER he is a penguin in disguise, he is an asshole. DREAM I will kill.

KONA, DELMAR, SPECTOR, STATHAM, and ABEL pull CHESTER and DREAM apart.

STATHAM: CHESTER I swear to god knock it off, and DREAM no more pranks. Im going to bed.

STATHAM is off.

The WOLF is in the hallway looking at all of the men and CONNAT looks at it.

STATHAM is stopped in his tracks by the wolf. It won't let him pass.

STATHAM: COME on buddy, let me pass, I am going to bed. IT smiles and its teeth are shown. MIKAELA looks at it and is astonished it looks just like the things they found at the outpost.

Before MIKAELA can say anything about it. DELMAR speaks up.

DELMAR: Hey CRAVEN will you put this crazy mutt with the others where he belongs already?

CRAVEN (beat): YEA ok. Come on boy.

CRAVEN is a little afraid to be alone with the dog again because of what he saw earlier, and heard coming from the hallways mere hours ago.

The wolf is eager and follows CRAVEN out the doors and to the dog pen.

ENTER: DOG Town Night:

CRAVEN escorts the wolf to the kennel where the other dogs are.

CRAVEN unlatches the gate, and says:

CRAVEN: GO on, go in you crazy fucker what are you waiting for? Its cold out here, and I am tired.

THE wolf looks at CRAVEN with a crazy otherworldly stare.

THE wolf stops looking at CRAVEN and goes into the kennel.

CRAVEN: night my babies, welcome your new friend.

THE wolf goes into the large kennel, and CRAVEN closes the door. He shuts the light off, and glances back one last time and sees the wolf sitting down frozen as a statue. He is too tired to care. (CRAVEN starts thinking to himself about the scary thing that wolf showed to him less than a day ago. He does not know if it's a good idea to be putting this creature alone with his precious babies. He just shrugs it off and goes back down the hallway, out the back door and to the confines of his warm bunk.

CRAVEN is off to his bunk.

THE DOG just begins to howl lowly and hissing begins.

CUT TO KO'S SHACK NIGHT:

MIKAELA and KONA are lounging on KONA"S bunk bed, it's a queen size.

MIKAELA: SO KONA it was nice of you to invite me up here, why did you?

KONA: MIKAELA, you are a very sweet woman, and your dressed in leather, I got a thing for women in leather. Your eyes are just beautiful.

MIKAELA is in happy to finally hear these words coming from KONA'S lips, and gosh what amazing lips he has.

MIKAELA: YOU know KO, I have wondered what you taste like, your lips I mean.

KONA: Well why don't you come here and find out?

MIKAELA and KONA start to kiss and he gropes her, touching her breasts, and goes down her pants. She starts to passionately moan, but it is cut short by something.

EERIE HOWLS are heard coming from dog town. KONA in a state of survivor mode jumps up pulling his pants up.  
MIKAELA does the same.

MIKAELA: What the hell is that KO? It sounds like a howl or maybe a screech.

KONA: I do not know, but with what we have seen in the last twelve hours, I am not taking any chances.

KONA cocks his SPAS 12.  
MIKAELA and KONA run out of the shack and down the stairs.

KONA: MIKAELA go get STATHAM and BLACK. Hell go and get CONNAT and DREAM. We are going to need the extra firepower. Move it babe, step on it, there is something fucked up going on in dog town.

MIKAELA is off.

KONA slowly walks towards the door to the dog pens. He sees three silhouettes approaching him revealing: CASS, ABEL, and CHESTER.

CASS: WHAT the fuck is going on in there?

ABEL: WHERE the hell is CRAVEN?

CHESTER: IT sounds interesting.

The trio looks at CHESTER with confusion on their faces.

Then a sound that makes CHESTER jump back.

CASS jumps also.

ABEL: WHAT the hell was that bwana?

CASS: Who the fuck cares, let's go, its an emergency now.

The four men approach the dog kennels faster now. CASS enters first, and the light comes on. Howls and barks and bangs are coming from four kennels down.

A violent bang is heard and a dog is violently thrown into one of the kennel steel wire cables electrocuting it. It yelps in pain, but the yelp comes to a head; a long claw shape pulls the dog down and there a crunching sound is heard.

CRAVEN approaches the four men from one of the kennels.

CRAVEN has been hiding in one of them.

CRAVEN (out of breath, terrified): I don't know what the fuck is in there, but it is weird and pissed off whatever it is.

CASS: IT?

CRAVEN: YEA it, it is fucking huge.

CHESTER: You mean the wolf is bigger?

CRAVEN irritated: It is not a fucking wolf anymore, I don t know what the hell it is but is huge, and it is killing my babies' do something. I grabbed an axe but it had some kind of tentacles dangling them in the air, they took the axe.

ABEL: BWANA you aren't making sense.

CRAVEN: GO fucking look, stick your head in there and say how do you do. For fuck sake KONA do something, they are dying in there.

KONA hits the fire alarm trigger.  
The alarm blares all throughout the camp.

Everyone is alarmed and startled at the same time.

CONNAT is out the door to the dog pens with PEDER following armed with his assault rifle.

DREAM is running with BLACK DELMAR and MITCHEEL behind him carrying what looks like fire extinguishers.

MIKAELA runs into REESE and SPECTOR. SPECTOR is getting on his camo pants. MIKAELA whispers something to REESE. REESE'S mouth drops.

RESSE rushes into SPECTOR'S room.

REESE: SPEC, KONA wants the thrower.

SPECTOR: KONA wants the what?

REESE: (yelling) THAT'S what he said, now move soldier!

SPECTOR: DAMN IT!

CUT TO DOG Town MIDNIGHT:

MORE hissing, growling and howling are coming from the kennels.

KONA, ABEL, CASS, CHESTER, CRAVEN, and DREAM approaching the latched door from the right, and the others from the left.

PEDER: KO what the hell is going on in there?

KONA: Stay back!

KONA shines his flashlight into the dog pen seeing a huge creature with a wolf head, and mesh yellowish black goo tentacles pulling and tugging with 4 of the 7 Siberian huskies and Alaskan malamutes. It has them engulfed in some sort of sack. Three other huskies are in the corner huddled using their teeth trying to eat their way out of the pen. CRAVEN sees this and goes and opens the door, the three dogs bolt out the door, and knock down ABEL.

They run past CASS and run out the door, and head for the main compound.

CRAVEN tries going after them but ABEL and CHESTER stop him.

KONA opens fire with his shotgun, CASS with his assault rifle, DREAM with his sniper rifle. And PEDER and STATHAM with their magnum and rifle.  
BAM BAM BAM BAM. The bullets seem to ricochet off of the creature, and it yells in screeches, what looks like purple eyes look right at KONA.  
CHESTER'S mouths opens and he just cannot stop staring at it he starts to drool down his jaw. ABEL looks at this about to tell CHESTER about it when the creature thing lets out a huge roar startling them both. Abel turns his attention back on this thing.

The creature grows a foot bigger trying to hold its ground.

The thing seems to be growing arms, and they start moving around to face the attackers.

KONA and DREAM see this and that the bullets are not doing anything, they back up, and so do the others.

SPECTOR finally comes from the right door, armed with the flame unit.

CASS: ABOUT damn time you twat.

SPECTOR does not hesitate he hurries his ass up and gets to the pen.

KONA: GET your lardy ass here, burn it.

SPECTOR just stares at it for a few seconds, and PEDER starts to tremble a little bit.

KONA: DAMN it SPECTOR torch it!

THE thing opens its huge mouth and a huge tentacle full of razor sharp teeth lunge for SPECTOR.

SPECTOR immediately torches it.

He pulls the trigger on the flamethrower for over 30 seconds.

And lets go, the screeching stops.

CONNAT and FLEA head into the pens with the fire extinguishers and quickly put out the flames before the dog pen burns to the ground.

CUT TO REC ROOM 4 AM:

The thing that attacked the animals was burnt to a crisp, it is locked in one of the storage rooms along with the guy SPECTOR shot and that deformed looking guy. The pilot perhaps.

The last 20 hours have been shocking news of revelations for OUTPOST 32.

CUT TO everyone trying to come to grasp at what they have just seen.

CHESTER, BLACK and JOHNS are working on one of the attacked dogs mixed with some of the wolf thing.

CHESTER: You see what we are seeing here, seems to be an organism that is able to imitate other life forms, and it can mimic them perfectly. When this thing attacked our dogs it tried to digest them absorb them.

DREAM: Holy shit, you got to be out of your mind CHESTER, I mean there is no way, are we talking about some kind of chameleon?

PEDER: No you pansy, he is talking about an alien.

EVERYONE turns his or her attention to PEDER.

PEDER: What the hell are you all looking at me like that for? I am just making an observation. I mean think about it. That thing attacked our animals, and wondered around all day, with those big fangs. Then we go a deformed man, and a crazy guy shooting at it. REESE just got in the crossfire.

DELMAR: Well shit maybe EL CAPITAIN should not have been so quick to use his popgun.

STATHAM: Now hold on a minute guys, I did not know what the hell was going on, I saved our asses, I mean who was next to be shot or killed?  
AND I didn't kill him. I was going to.

DELMAR: OH yea SPECTOR you shot him.

CASS: How much of MITCH'S shit have you smoked today DELMAR?

DELMAR: I got no clue, a pound maybe.

MIKAELA and BLACK look at DELMAR.

CONNAT: Holy fuck man, that is a lot of weed.

I am glad I don't do that shit, messes with my head.

SPECTOR: OK will someone please explain to me on what the hell just happened out there?

I mean I have seen some fucked up shit in war, but nothing like this I mean what was that?

CONNAT: What do you think? It looked like an alien or something I mean holy Jesus.

ABEL: Well bwanas, who the fuck or holy hell knows it came here into our camp, and fucked with our heads, and killed our dogs.

DREAM: Yea it did, I bet it came from one of JUPITER'S moons, what is the one called that is made up of nothing but ice?

BLACK: That would be EUROPA I believe. That is a good observation DREAM. That could be a possibility.

JOHNS: Shit I never thought about that, what if it did? You think there could be more of those fucking things?

FLEA: God I hope not, our bullets looked like they just pissed it off, did not even slow the damn bloody thing down.

KONA: It does not matter where this thing came from, it's dead. We should pay attention and get the dogs who were not attacked some medical attention.

KONA looks right at BLACK after he says this; he is the medical doctor of the outpost.

BLACK: KONA I am a doctor sure lad, but I am not a vet. I mean I could give them something to relax their nerves and bandage them up but that is about it.

CRAVEN: Well doc, AMANDA looked like she had a broken leg possibly. SO she will need a painkiller of some sort. We got to treat her she is my baby. For the love of god I don't know what I will do if I lose her she is the best damn dog I have ever had.

CASS: CRAVEN, the way you're talking about your dog, you sure you are not in love?

DREAM and CASS laugh at this comment.

CRAVEN: (looking at DREAM, DELMAR, and CASS with a pissed off look) YES I am in love with her, but not in the bloody way that you assholes are thinking like.

SPECTOR: All right guys knock that off; CRAVEN just lost 4 of his friends. DREAM especially you, you already practically gave CHESTER a heart attack with your penguin prank, and I do not want to have to break up another fight.

DREAM: Trust me after what I just saw; I am done for a while with the pranks ok mates I promise.

Everyone can tell by DREAM'S tone in his voice, he is trembling a little bit with fear when he says this, and DREAM is not the type of man who scares easy. With what they all just have witnessed only a few hours ago any man would be afraid. To STATHAM it seems like it was over seconds ago. Who knows what is going to come next.

MIKAELA: CHESTER, this life form or creature or whatever the hell it is, what do you make of it?

CHESTER more eager and fascinated with what he just saw.

CHESER: Well from what I gather, we caught that thing in the middle of its process, if it had completed absorbing these dogs, we would have 5 dogs or wolves here now instead of a pile of dogs and a wolf and something mixed together. I mean the cell structure sure is not anything found on this earth, it aint from this world that is for sure. I think it would have taken maybe an hour or so for the process to be completed. If that happened, well we would have 5 things to burn not just one.

PEDER: So your telling me we just lucked out then?

CHESTER: Exactly, that is what I am saying. Just imagine if we had 5 of these things running around camp, we would possibly lose a few members in our party in the process. This thing is an environment where it is totally isolated and only has us as a threat, if it were to reach the main outpost, or even hitch a ride to the states or RUSSIA anywhere, humanity could possibly be wiped out.

BLACK: Now hold on a minute CHESTER, how do we even know if this thing could survive in warm or a hot climate?

CHESTER: It possibly couldn't, but with what I gather and have been reading in one of those NEW ZEALANDER'S journals, this thing's cell structure could possibly just imitate something that could survive in one of those climates, say a deer for instance or insects. Then it would just keep going.

DREAM: But where did this thing come from is EUROPA possible? Maybe another dimension?

CHESTER: Quite possibly, think of the electrical storms around here lately and the rumors of that huge downed meteor we do not know where it came from.

REESE: Well I was looking at one of those DVD's you and KONA brought back, and it looks like that maybe these New Zealanders unearthed that meteor or something, and brought that block of ice you found back. Maybe it was not a meteor maybe some type of spacecraft.

DELMAR lights up a joint takes a few hits of it, and speaks.

DELMAR: REESE, REESE. Chariots of the stars man, I mean they practically own NORTH AMERICA. I mean they taught the savages everything they know.

REESE ABEL and CONNAT just shake their heads thinking DELMAR should lay off MITCH'S stash, but at the same time he maybe right.

STATHAM after hearing this glances over at FLEA and he is over near the bar sleeping with a full glass of some kind of alcohol.

STATHAM: For fuck sake, FLEA is out of it again, damn it how long has be been doing that, he never did that before.

SPECTOR: I got no idea STATHAM, I mean he smoked I think two pounds of his hashish since yesterday morning. And that is like way more than normal for him, I took like 2 maybe 3 hits of it.

PEDER: STATHAM, do you want me to wake his up and take him to his bunk?

STATHAM: No PEDER, he is fine, after the ordeal let him sleep there for right now. We got to figure out what to do here.

KONA: I will tell you one thing, MIKAELA took some samples of that ice block at those AUSSIE'S base, so MIKAELA should go and work on that, maybe figure out I don't know exactly something on what this was.

STATHAM: All right then here is a plan, MIKAELA you and JOHNS go to the science lab and get to work on those samples. CONNAT get on the radio and see if you can get a signal we got to report this shit. DELMAR go get to work on that tractor, PEDER you stand watch outside and patrol for a while search the kennels make sure there is nothing left in any one of the dog pens we have not searched yet. ABEL goes work on breakfast. REESE, you and CASS take this thing into the storage room with those other fucked up looking things. CHESTER, you and CRAVEN go attend to the rest of the sled dogs. KONA, you and DREAM patrol the camp. I am going to get a little shuteye, and BLACK go through some of these notebooks all right. This is the plan, I do not want arguments or any of you just sitting around, we got a serious attention, and most of all I do not want anymore surprises. Everyone got me?

PEDER takes the safety off of his MP5.

PEDER: Yes sir, IM on it.

PEDER leaves the room.

ABEL: All right bwanas I am off, I am thinking eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits, ham, and maybe some lamb chops for breakfast.

CASS and CONNAT'S ears pop up.

CONNAT: Oh damn ABEL that sounds amazing.

ABEL smiles and leaves the room.

CONNAT leaves to work on the radio.

CHESTER grabs some syringes and bandages and he and CRAVEN exit and head to the garage.

JOHNS gets up out of his wheelchair and he and MIKAELA heads towards the science lab, and MIKAELA gives a little flirtatious smile at KONA and exits the room.

BLACK heads to the med lab to study the notes left over.

BLACK leaves the room.

KONA and DREAM exit and begin patrolling.

STATHAM exits and heads to his bunkroom to get some shuteye, he eyes CONNAT'S Playboy magazine grabs it, and exits the room.

DELMAR is off to fix the tractor.

SPECTOR picks up FLEA and puts his right arm onto his shoulder and says, COME On you fat slob time to go night night.

FLEA just groans and they both exit the room.

CASS and REESE put on a pair of gloves and exit the rec room to head for the storage shed.

MEDICAL LAB 5:00 AM:

MIKAELA and JOHNS, who is now walking no longer using his wheelchair, are sitting across from each other looking over the samples from the ice block from KIWI station.

MIKAELA starts looking into the microscope, and she sees something astonishing.

MIKAELA'S POV:  
MIKAELA sees a few cells with a sticky like texture, looks like slime black and orange, moving around.

MIKAELA: Holy hell, JOHNS take a look at this.

JOHNS slides his chair over to MIKAELA.

JOHNS looks into the microscope and sees the cells that MIKAELA just got done looking at.

JOHNS: Holy fuck, that is astonishing I have never seen a cell structure like this, on man or animal, amazing.

MIKAELA: No crap JOHNS it's it obviously from somewhere else. But if you look to the left of the cell, there looks like small cells of ice, it looks like DREAM may have been right, it may be these cells are individual particles and they might have come from EUROPA possibly. I got nothing to compare my theory too though.

Suddenly MIKAELA thinks about what the wolf-thing was doing to the huskies. She reaches to the right of her, and picks up something a scalpel.

MIKAELA brings the scalpel to her right thumb, and cuts a few drops of blood drop onto a small Petri dish. MIKAELA brings the Petri dish of her blood towards the cells of the thing.

JOHNS: MIKAELA what are you doing?

MIKAELA: I have an idea JOHNS seeing that thing attacking and absorbing the dogs, I just want to test a theory.

JOHNS Is not prepared to see what the outcome of this maybe, he backs away, MIKAELA applies the blood drops to the thing cells, and steps back.

Within 30 seconds a gurgling sound comes from the Petri dishes and the microscope. Both MIKAELA and JOHNS are freaked out, but ignoring JOHNS'S pleas and protest, she goes to the scope. She peers in and sees that the thing cells are attacking her blood they seem to be assimilating her blood cells.

ASTONISHED and amazed, she now thinks this thing can copy a person. She quickly writes down in her notepad, and lights a piece of paper on fire after she is done writing the event down, she picks her notepad up and then drops the fiery hot piece of paper onto the Petri dishes. SCREECH!

The blood and thing cells seem to be trying to jump off of the Petri dishes, but they are not quick enough. The screeching stops.

JOHNS and MIKAELA look at each other astonished.

JOHNS: MIKAELA did I just see what I thought I saw? Those cells were alive, and were copying your blood sample?

MIKAELA: YES JOHNS they were, I think each cell maybe an individual animal. I think it's able to imitate and assimilate a person since it was assimilating my blood sample.

JOHNS: Holy shit, well who do we report this too? BLACK?

MIKAELA: NO, I am going to give it CHESTER, he is the biologist. I will take it to him, JOHNS you go inform BLACK all right?

JOHNS: ALRIGHT I will do that right now.

JOHNS and MIKAELA exit the room.

Once they leave, a tall man walks past and looks into the science lab, he goes in, it looks his hands have claws.

CUT TO:  
RADIO ROOM 7AM:

CONNAT is sitting on his chair next to the radio he has his headphone on, and his flipping with some switches.

CONNAT: OUTPOST 32, reporting to BENNING station. Come in over,  
CONNAT does not get a response just static.

CONNAT: OUTPOST 32 to BENNING urgent come in over.

CONNAT starts hearing a howling sound coming out of the radio, and then some tunes playing he recognizes the language it is Portuguese.  
CONNAT shrugs his shoulder keeps trying.

OUTSIDE OUTPOST 32 MORNING:

DELMAR is near the tractor, he is pounding and he is trying to fix what looks like the motor. He sees the problem the wires are either cut or pulled apart.

DELMAR starts mumbling to himself when he hears footsteps nearing him,

DELMAR is a little startled by this, he readies his tool wrench preparing for whatever is slowly moving toward him.

NEARING:  
DREAM and KONA:

KONA: Hey DELMAR how is the tractor coming?

DELMAR: How do you think KO, I cant get the damn thing to start, the wires are pulled apart I think someone messed with it, and I am pissed it looks like it is going to take me a week or so to finally get it running, as long as we got the wires and shit.

DREAM: Well DELMAR, you should get on that then, we want it up and running, in case we got to give chase to catch some penguins for CHESTER. Even though the bloody thing will only go like 5mph ha-ha.

DELMAR: DREAM, what is it with you and teasing CHESTER, you feeling all right lad?

DREAM: I am fine mate; it is just funny messing with the son of a bitch.

KONA taps dream on the shoulder.

KONA: DREAM it is funny, I will give you that, but we are all on edge right now, so just cut the penguin jokes and teasing the little guy all right?

DREAM: Sure KO, I got me something else to tease you about; I was near your shack last night before dog town went nuts, and let me tell you the sounds coming from it, man you got me hard. And know it was not you moaning, it was MIKAELA, damn was she good?

KONA a little embarrassed and smiling at the time looks like he is blushing albeit a little.

KONA: I cannot confirm that soldier; dog town going nuts interrupted me. But I will say she felt good, and she shaves down there, and oh my god, was I hard I wanted her so bad, damn this thing!  
DELMAR'S ears perk up and he starts joining in on the conversation.

DELMAR: Well fuck KO, you should go get on that, I know she wants you, she stares at you all the time, and how long has it been since you had a woman? Since that trip down to ECUADOR a year ago?

KONA starts thinking about that trip, he lost a good friend of his rock climbing; his fiancé.

KONA: Yea DELMAR, it's been about a year, you know I lost my fiancé on that trip. So how about we change the subject.

DELMAR shuts up.

DREAM: ALRIGHT KO, how about we go patrol and look in the tool shed make sure FLEA is not smoking in there eh?

KONA: Yea DREAM let's do it, DELMAR nice talking to you, carry on. DREAM take point.

DREAM: YES sir.

DREAM takes the lead and they both leave.

DELMAR gets back to trying to fix the tractor.

CUT TO DOGTOWN 7:45 AM:  
PEDER is in the dog kennel area, he is searching each kennel slowly, and it is total silence. He checks each one with his hand on the trigger of his carbine appears to see anything out of the normal range. All seems quiet and how it should be. He gets nearer to the kennel where the thing was.

He cautiously approaches the kennel, opens it up, he sees a huge mess.

PEDER'S POV:

PEDER sees bluish black slime on the kennel fences and a trail of blood leading all over the place; he also sees what looks like small teeth on the ground near the kennel door. He wants to examine further by picking one up, but he does not have gloves and he does not want to get an infection of this thing, I mean he do does not know what the hell it is.

He pulls something off a pouch by his right thigh.

REVEAL: AN INCINERATION GRENADE.

(An incineration grenade is something used by the NATO Special Forces, once it is activated in a certain area it will kind of erase and turn everything to pieces of charcoal.) He activates it and throws it into the dog kennel where the wolf-thing attacked and he quickly shuts the kennel door, and power walks towards the front door leading to the kitchen.

ONCE PEDER is out the door, the incineration grenade activates and a blue light flashes, and there is a light bang, it sounds like a small m80 going off on the fourth of July.

CUT TO KITCHEN 8AM:

ABEL is rollerblading listening to "BREAK by THREE DAYS GRACE, preparing breakfast. He takes out a huge steel pot out of the oven. He clearly loves his job.

ENTER PEDER.

ABEL: OH hey there PEDER, how did the hunt in the kennels go bwana?

PEDER: AS good as it can go I suppose, what you making again in smalls damn good boy!

ABEL with a smile: You know bwana a little of everything.

PEDER: Find anymore dirty laundry?

ABEL: Not recently no, thank god there was a pair of dirty drawers sitting on my skillet earlier but I threw it out.

PEDER: Yea well shit is wonky I will tell you that lad.

ABEL: YEA bwana sure is, but you want to help me get breakfast on the table, I feel like going all out and making sure everything is prepared. Because you know I am just in the mood.

PEDER: Sure be glad to,

PEDER starts helping ABEL with the dishes and preparing the men's breakfast.

CUT TO GARAGE 8:15AM:

CHESTER and CRAVEN are in the garage in the middle of the room attending to the three dogs.

CHESTER starts taking blood samples from all three of them, and CRAVEN is whispering to them.

CRAVEN: EASY girl, EASY, EASY, yes I will get you babies a treat in a few minutes here.  
CHESTER finishes the last blood sample from the EMILY, and he puts the three blood samples in the syringes onto the ground.

CHESTER looks up at CRAVEN thinking about that wolf and the alone time CRAVEN spent with it.

CHESTER: HEY CRAVEN.

CRAVEN: YEA?

CHESTER: DID you notice anything about the wolf, anything strange, anything at all?

CRAVEN: STRANGE? Well I saw it long fangs, and it made some hissing sounds earlier in the day, I just shrugged it off, he just wondered all around camp all day.

CHESTER: Are you telling me the wolf was not put in that kennel at all till late last night?

CRAVEN: RIGHT CHESTER.

CHESTER firmly: How long were you alone with that wolf or whatever the hell it was?

CRAVEN (thinking): Hmm maybe 2 or 2 and half hours maybe.

CHESTER is giving CRAVEN a long 1000-yard stare, wondering if something is wrong with his fellow teammate.

CRAVEN is getting nervous.

CRAVEN: What the hell are you looking at me like that for? I got something in my hair or something dude your freaking me out?

CHESTER is not sure of what to say or if his theory is even right. He is just improvising his theories.

CHESTER: I don't know.

CRAVEN: WHAT!?

CHESTER: I don't know its probably nothing, it is nothing at all, forget about it.

CRAVEN: CHESTER, I mean that thing was scary as hell, but you assuming I could be contagious with it or something?

CHESTER: I don't know CRAVEN, like I said it is probably nothing, just drop it.

CRAVEN: Fine then, well, you mind giving me some alone time so I can help my babies get some rest, and get comfortable in their new home, here in the garage?

CHESTER: Ok CRAVEN, just be careful all right, don't do anything crazy ok.

CRAVEN: CHESTER damn it, you're freaking the hell out of me, would you just leave please?

CHESTER gets up, picks up the blood samples from the dogs and exits the garage heading to his study room.

CHESTER is now in the hallway and he bumps into MIKAELA.

MIKAELA: OH hey CHESTER, I have been looking for you.

(CHESTER nervous now.)

CHESTER: Um for what MIKAELA, I am going to be busy, I got blood samples here. CRAVEN is acting pretty strange, and I am beat, so what bloody hell do you want from me?

MIKAELA (pissy): I made a discovery in the med lab with those samples, seems there was some weird cells, its all here in this notebook, can you take a look and tell me what you think please?

CHESTER takes MIKAELA'S notebook and goes into his study, closes the door, and locks it.

MIKAELA just thinks how weird and awkward that was.

MIKAELA: CHESTER, are you ok?

NO answer.

MIKAELA a beat: CHESTER do you need anything?

CHESTER finally answers her but in a serious angry tone.

CHESTER: I am fine MIKAELA; studying here, leave me alone.

MIKAELA: FINE asshole, I was just trying to be nice, I am going back to the med lab.

MIKAELA walks out of the hallway and heads down the stairs to the medical lab.

CUT TO CHESTER'S STUDY ROOM:

CHESTER is reading MIKAELA'S notes, proving the theory that maybe some of his teammates are not who they appear to be; he does a small calculation on another one of his notebooks. He believes that if there is still cellular activity left in these remains and if one or more of his team members are infected, that if one would get to the mainland of one of the continents, AFRICA per instance, than it would take 300 hours from first contact for the whole world to be assimilated. This terrifies CHESTER; he starts chugging his small pint of whiskey, and gupls down the Smirnoff as well. CHESTER pulls out a small revolver out the drawer to his right. He starts to think about what he has got to do. CHESTER knows that he cannot tell anyone this information; or they could catch onto him. CHESTER seems to just stare blankly at the wall next to him, almost in a catatonic state, his pupils get larger, and both of the whiskey and vodka starts taking effect.

CUT TO GARAGE 9 AM.

CRAVEN is finished tending to his dogs.

CRAVEN: There you go my babies you got lots of blankets and my favorite teddy bear, NORRIS to keep you company.

One of the dogs; EMILY his favorite looks up at him, and licks his face.

CRAVEN has a huge smile on his face, he gets up and exits the garage.

The dogs are heavily sedated, seem to pass out and go to sleep, probably the most sleep they have gotten in the last month, possibly longer. The dogs are only 4 and 5 years old. CRAVEN has raised these pups since they were born.

CRAVEN exits the garage and runs into PEDER.

PEDER: Hey CRAVEN how are they doing?  
CRAVEN: Dogs are sedated; sleeping NORRIS is keeping them company. I am hungry is it time for breakfast?

PEDER: Almost buddy; you want to get a cup of Joe while we wait?  
CRAVEN says with a smile.

CRAVEN: Sure PEDER.

BOTH CRAVEN and PEDER exit the hallway heading towards the dining hall.

CUT TO: STORAGE ROOM 9:05 AM:

Both REESE and CASS are carrying the remains of the wolf-thing. They drop it to the side.

CASS is looking around the room, and straight at the hideous creatures.

CASS: WE should just burn these fuckers and make sure there is nothing left.

REESE: We can't burn the find of the millennium. This thing is going to make us famous, and we will all win the Nobel Prize. Sounds good doesn't CASS?  
CASS: I am not really interested in fame brother, I got enough of that already, I just want to make it through this job, and go home.

REESE: Yea I hear ya, I love all of you guys, but just imagine once word gets out about our find, not only will we be remembered, get lots of whores, but we also could possibly find out where it came from.

Personally I am hoping it came from another dimension, could you imagine if a portal or something opened up, and we were visited by some interdimensional beings, just wow. Maybe Mothman, Indrid Cold perhaps.

CASS: REESE your reading to much science fiction mate, next thing your going to tell me it could be a vampire and it wants us to go and visit EDWARD from twilight, god fuck that shit.

REESE: Yea TWILIGHT is bullshit, and we got ourselves a real find here.

They are interrupted by both DREAM and KONA.

KONA: How is it coming in here? You get these things situated? Cause once you lads do how about get a move on, ABEL made breakfast and he is going to get pissed if we don't get in there to eat.

REESE: Yea KO, I got you.

CASS: MMM I cannot wait to eat some lamb sounds so fucking good about now.

The four guys all agree to CASS'S statement, ABEL makes the best damn food.

ENTER JOHNS.

JOHNS startles everyone.

JOHNS: KONA I got to talk to you.

KONA: Alright JOHNS what is up?  
JOHNS looks really anxious and he is eying each of the four individually and looks right at KONA with desperateness in his eyes.

JOHNS: OUTSIDE.

KONA: Its almost 20 below outside.

JOHNS getting more anxious and a little pissed at the same time.

JOHNS: In the tractor please KONA!

KONA: All right DREAM; go tell ABEL we will be in a minute. (Looking at both CASS and REESE) you guys ok?

REESE: Yea KONA I am going to get a few things and will be out in a few, CASS has my back. Right CASS?

CASS: Yes I got your back REESE don't drop anything now.

DREAM and CASS laugh at this.

JOHNS is getting very eager.

KONA and JOHNS exit and go outside.

DREAM exits and goes to the dining hall.

CUT TO TRACTOR MORNING:

JOHNS: KONA, MIKAELA and me performed a test and we found out this thing's cells were trying to copy her blood. And it did perfectly.

CHESTER got the results, and he locked himself in his study, and he wont answer the door.

KONA: OK so the blood on this thing, it copies?

JOHNS: YES KO, it copies and becomes it, perfectly. We think if it got hold of someone it could imitate him or her perfectly. Become them.

KONA: SO CHESTER is he oks?

JOHNS: I can't say for sure, he wont respond, but I found one of the journals from KIWI station on the dining room table, and listen to this.

JOHNS opens up the notebook and reads a highlighted passage.

JOHNS narrating: This life form is not of this world, its possible its from a moon called EUROPA, maybe another galaxy, possibly from another dimension, I am not sure. But its cell structure is unique. It could have imitated a whole dimension or took over Europa, or millions of other planets. The chameleon strikes in the dark.

JOHNS: That is what someone named CRANAI wrote, that was the last entry, and CHESTER wrote something:  
JOHNS narrating another highlighted passage. The chameleon possibly has assimilated a team member maybe a few. The cells in these dead things are not dead, YET!

JOHNS looks at KONA with a terrified look on his face.

KONA shares the same look. KONA is now petrified he gets the sweats and chills down his neck.

KONA: Alright JOHNS we got to get CHESTER, and burn these things.

JOHNS: BUT KONA, we cannot do both.

KONA: Well we got to get CHESTER he could be not the man we all know; a perfect imitation. Go get BLACK and PEDER. I will get STATHAM, MIKAELA and DREAM, and we will meet in CHESTER'S study.

KONA JOHNS exit the tractor and head to the entrances of the camp.

CUT TO STORAGE ROOM MORNING:  
CASS left to get keys from STATHAM to lock up the shed, and when he comes back he sees something terrifying; REESE is being attacked and looks like he is being eaten from the inside, tentacles and razor sharp teeth have a hold of him.

CASS with a terrifying look shouts:  
CASS: OH fuck me sideways to the moon and back.

The REESE-THING looks up right in CASS'S direction; this thing that is trying to look like REESE has piercing black eyes. You can see this thing is pure evil and malevolent. The REESE-Thing looks straight at CASS, and gives a loud otherworldly howl sounding like what might be some sort of eagle.  
Unarmed, CASS does not hesitate he drops the keys and bolts out of the storage room.

CASS runs for his life and runs into DREAM. They both are knocked down.

DREAM stands up and sees CASS has a look on his face; he is pale white as if he has seen a ghost or maybe a banshee.

DREAM: CASS, what is wrong? You ok?  
CASS: Bloody fuck no its REESE he changed, he is a monster.

SUDDENLY a violent bang comes from the storage room and the REESE_THING now looking more like REESE looks at the duo and howls that same howl from earlier and takes off out the entrance. DREAM tries to get a shot off with his sniper rifle but to no avail the REESE-THING is already out the door.  
DREAM presses the fire alarm. It rings and blares throughout the camp.

CASS and DREAM run out the door, with PEDER ABEL STATHAM and CONNAT behind them. MIKAELA BLACK SPECTOR DELMAR and CRAVEN are already outside.  
CUT TO OUTSIDE:  
KONA sees the REESE-THING it looks just like REESE with crab like arms it falls into the snow.

JOHNS is terrified he starts freaking out.

EVERYONE surrounds the REESE THING.

ABEL is the last to rush out he falls near it.  
SPECTOR: ABEL keep away from him.

ABEL does not hesitate he is up and away from it.

EVERYONE has now surrounded this thing.

KONA: Stand back mates, it isn't REESE!

The REESE-THING looks up at KONA with blackness in its eyes. It gives out a loud-pitched howl.  
KONA looks over at a can of gasoline he kicks it, it pours all over the REESE-THING.

KONA lights flare and tosses at the creature.

The REESE-THING is engulfed in flames.

Still howling it stops within a few seconds.

CUT TO: OTHER STORAGE ROOM: LATE MORNING:  
KONA is in the storage room picking up a bunch of flares and some other shit.

STATHAM and DREAM rush in.

DREAM: My god what was happening to him?

KONA: IF that thing had anymore time it would have sounded and acted just like REESE. Come on mates.

STATHAM (tearing up): BUT KO, I have known REESE for years. He is my lover.

KONA: IT does not matter anymore STATHAM; we got to burn the rest of them. Have ABEL and PEDER gather the specimens from storage, and make damn sure they are wearing gloves.

DREAM: Some damn HAZMAT suits wouldn't hurt.

STATHAM: I guess we will just have to make due with what we got now.

Minutes later, ABEL and PEDER have gotten all of the other specimens from storage; they are out in the snow near where the REESE-THING was burned.

CASS and DELMAR start pouring gasoline all over them.

KONA: All right, step back everyone. I am burning them, and keep back I don't want the lot of you getting burnt mates.

Everyone quickly takes a few steps back, but they are all now surrounding KONA and the burning corpses.

KONA is wearing a flamethrower; he torches all of the specimens and the REESE-THING once more just to be sure.

The specimens do not make a sound, just a cracking sound which is them burning.

KONA: ARE we sure that is all of them? Everyone for sure? I do not want another repeat of earlier with someone else. The last bloody thing I want is one of these things getting a hold of someone I really care about and I find out they aren't themselves a lardy bastard imitation.

PEDER: WE cleaned out the storage, med lab, and science lab, there is nothing left.

BLACK ( looking around the group): Where's CHESTER?

MIKAELA and DREAM look around their team members, two are not present; CHESTER and FLEA.

DREAM: HEY um KO, FLEA aint here either.

SPECTOR: Shit, Mitch is still sleeping I wouldn't worry about him.

KONA: Who the bloody hell was the last one to see CHESTER?

MIKAELA: I was KONA, he locked himself in his study. He pissed me off, locked the door and he would not open it back up. I got no idea what his problem was, but he just snatched the notebooks out my hand from those results earlier, and his study reeked of booze.

KONA: Oh shit all right SPECTOR, DREAM go get him. CONNAT get on the radio try to get some help in here. I doubt we are equipped to deal with this ourselves. Its 30 below out now, and I wanted to take a visit to that meteor site; but we are not going anywhere when its this cold out.

BLACK CONNAT and the others leave to go do their chores.

DELMAR: KO, I am getting a little worried about STATHAM and CHESTER. STATHAM is spending an awful a lot of time alone in his bunk lately. And he may have been alone with the wolf too. And CRAVEN too, he was the longest one alone with that thing. CHESTER is off too, I think I saw him out of his room; he looked like he was carrying something big, like a toolbox or I got no idea.

KONA: ALRIGHT DELMAR, we will have a sit down with STATHAM and the others in a few. I will be in, in a minute you go on.

DELMAR is off and heads inside.

WE see KONA reaching into his pocket for something. It looks like a syringe full of something, along with an empty vial labeled "MORPHINE." KONA finds himself a vein in his right arm, and he injects the stuff. He starts feeling the effects, and banging coming near his helicopter interrupts it.

KONA is thinking God what the fuck now, cant a man take four bloody minutes out of his day to enjoy a nice feeling for once.

The pounding continues and he sees sparks flying into the air.

KONA is now pissed he starts walking to the helicopter, and someone runs away towards the entrance to the compound. KONA squints; it's a little hard to see because of the effects of the morphine. He sees the guy seems really small.

KONA: CHESTER?

There is no answer; the silhouette keeps running and heads into the compound.

KONA checks out his helicopter engines, and he sees that the lines for the engine have been cut and the oil panel is gone. KONA is now pissed off, and when he is about to shout something when BAM!

KONA hears the sound of a gunshot coming from within the compound.  
KONA takes off into the entrance.

KONA hears screaming, and runs into ABEL.

KONA: What the fuck is going on?  
ABEL: ITS CHESTER he's gone nuts, he is in the radio room.

CUT TO: MEDICAL LAB:  
MIKAELA is studying some notes that SPECTOR found in his study. She hears something that sounds like a firework, and sees someone staring at her from the doorway.

(The med lab and some of the bunkrooms are in the basement. CASS, PEDER, ABEL, and STATHAM'S bunkrooms are down here as well.)

CUT TO MAIN HALLWAY AFTERNOON:

KONA is running towards the radio room and he hears a loud voice and shouts and it sounds like CHESTER.

ABEL is behind following KONA.

CHESTER: Don't touch that CONNAT you son of a bitch, do you understand me?  
KONA arrives to the entrance of the radio room he sees DELMAR, BLACK, STATHAM, CRAVEN, SPECTOR, JOHNS, and DREAM all huddled behind the corners of the doorway.

BLACK: Damn it KONA get down, he's got a gun.

SPECTOR: AND a bloody axe, he's lost it.

CHESTER: NOBODY talk to nobody. Anyone interferes I will kill. NOBODY talk to NOBODY.

CHESTER'S POV:  
CHESTER is in the radio room the desk is smashed with the axe he is wielding. Along with one of the lamps. A few sparks from the lamp ignites.

CONNAT makes a run for the door but he is smacked in the back of the head with the butt of the axe, and he falls down unconscious.

CHESTER: None of you sodding bastards knows what is going on around here. But I am damn sure some of you do, wait none of you are the real people. You're all IMITATION. IMITATION. IMITATION.

CHESTER continues smashing the radio antennae and the speakers and the radio itself.  
STATHAM pokes his head in to try to calm the small biologist down.

STATHAM: CHESTER it is ok, we are us, put the gun and axe down and lets settle this like gentlemen what do you say lad?  
CHESTER: What do I think here let me show you?

CHESTER shoots a round into the wall almost hitting JOHNS in the leg.

JOHNS: Fuck me man. That was a close one.

CHESTER continues his rampage, nobody talk to nobody, and no one leaves here, nobody.

You think that thing wanted to be a wolf, no wolves make it a 100 miles to the coast. No albatross's this time of year. No penguins this far inland. FUCK I hate penguins. Assholes bite. DREAM you son of a bitch, I remember what the human DREAM did to me, and I will kill the imitation. DREAM you are an imitation. IMITATION I tell all of you.

CHESTER looking around the room, he thinks he sees a seagull flying in the room. (Lord knows he drank probably all of that Smirnoff and whiskey he probably is now seeing shit.)

CHESTER screaming: Where's the damn seagull? Fuck I got to kill it fucker is the thing.

DREAM, STATHAM and KONA are looking at each other in confusion.

DELMAR (whispering): STATHAM, do we even have a seagull here?  
STATHAM: Beats me lads I don't think so, but right now fuck I CHESTER is out of his mind he has really gone off the deep end, plus CONNAT is in there on the floor. I think he is unconscious.

DREAM looks into the room seeing CONNAT lying on the ground with small amounts of blood coming out of his head.

DREAM: Fuck STATHAM, I think he may be dead.

BLACK hears this and wants to run in to check on CONNAT, but knows that CHESTER might kill him if does so.

BLACK: SPECTOR can you see CONNAT from their how is he?

SPECTOR: He looks fine BLACK, I mean there is blood, but he is not moving so I am not a hundred percent on that statement, we got to get rid of CHESTER'S rambling first before we can do anything.

KONA starts thinking about what other possible damage CHESTER could have done to the rest of the base.

KONA: SPECTOR go check and see if looney tunes got to the tractor or the snowmobiles.

SPECTOR: IM on it.

SPECTOR is off.

KONA: DELMAR I need you to get down to the generator, and shut off the power.

Go!

DELMAR: Roger that gordies.

DELMAR is off.

STATHAM reaches for his revolver and DREAM cocks his sniper rifle.

KONA: Guys what are you two doing, not yet.

DREAM: KO, have you see this, CHESTER has lost it, gone apeshit we got to take him down, we got one man down already in there, he needs medical attention, and he sure as bloody hell is not going to get it with penguin boy waving his little toy around scaring the shit out of everyone.

STATHAM: He is right; we got no choice in the matter now.

KONA: I got a plan let's just wait ok.

STATHAM nods in agreement, and orders DREAM to stand down.

DREAM complies with the command, but keeps his eye on CHESTER, and his finger on the trigger.

CHESTER is now using his axe and chopping up JOHN'S wheelchair.

CHESTER: You guys think I am crazy, well that's fucking fine, it has been here the whole time, like a Trojan Horse, fucking JOHNS is one of them, he is walking. He does not need this, I got to destroy it, probably has alien juice on it or something. Damn it smells like piss.

JOHNS pissed off now: Hey there CHESTER you ass, I need that. I got severe deep back pain.

CHESTER shouting: NO you don't, your walking fine JOHNS, you got no use for that piece of crap wheel chair. Your roller boy (laughing).

CHESTER stops smashing it, and puts his hands on the wheels of the wheelchair; and pushes it forward into STATHAM knocking him down.  
JOHNS looks up at KONA whispering a beat.

JOHNS: CAN we please kill him please?

KONA does not respond and just shakes his head.

KONA has seen enough blood and death to last two lifetimes.

KONA cannot authorize or let himself or anyone take action against CHESTER until SPECTOR returns, and DELMAR is able to shut out the lights because that is the biggest part of KONA'S plan.

CHESTER: You think this thing wants to just relax in this damn cold weather, be a dog, BETSY the seagull, or DREAM'S cat?  
WHERE the fuck is that little animal, I haven't seen the damn thing in over 2 days, I will find it and kill it. You can count on it; it is an imitation, imitation, and imitation.

BLACK and JOHNS are dazed and confused on CHESTER'S nonstop chattering.

BLACK: Damn it KO, he is in a loop, his speech seems a little slurred I think he is drunk.

ABEL: Could that be why he is acting like this, I mean I never so much even saw the little guy drink a beer with dinner. Do you think he is still sane bwana?

DREAM: Who the fuck cares if he is sane or not, he has gone apeshit, knocked out CONNAT, he is smashing up the radio, and threatening all of us, and I will say this, if that little fucker lays a finger on my cat, I will kill him, and I mean that!

(After DREAM has said this he gives a serious 1000-yard stare at STATHAM, KONA, and BLACK.)

They know he is serious, and do not even want to question him. BLACK is just hoping that he can get the little biologist sedated before he really does major damage; more so than what he already has done.

The men hear footsteps coming from the other side near the camp entrance, the footsteps get louder and nearer;

REVEALING: SPECTOR.

SPECTOR has arrived back.

DREAM: Well gee SPEC, it only took you 10 bloody minutes and CHESTER has smashed more shit, and now he is threatening to kill my cat and a damn seagull that does not even exist.

BLACK: On a plus note, I think he has been drinking because he never acts like this.

CRAVEN: YEA well the shit we have seen in the last 28 hours sure is not in normal parameters, I mean it is like reality itself is deteriorating all around us. I think we are being invaded I tell you.

KONA: Alright CRAVEN, DREAM and the rest of you lads knock that shit off.

SPECTOR what did you find out?  
All attention now turns to SPECTOR. SPECTOR takes in a deep breath and is trying to find the right words. I mean what he saw what was done, he keeps thinking to himself; "How in the bloody hell could a small man CHESTER'S size do so much damage in such a short amount of time?" SPECTOR cannot afford anymore time thinking about it.

SPECTOR: Well here is what I found out, I went out and checked on the tractor, its smashed to bits, the tires are even slashed on it. The snowmobiles what looked like the engines have been smashed, and one of them has a leak, I think it could be the oil panel maybe gasoline, but they sure as shit are not going to be running anytime soon. I also rechecked on your chopper KO, and the engine wires have been cut, and the windshield has been smashed. Shards of glass all over the bloody place.

SPECTOR takes in another long deep breath; longer than the last one that he took.  
SPECTOR now looks directly at CRAVEN, and he knows what he is about to tell him is going to break the young dog handler's heart.

SPECTOR: And the last thing that I have to report lads, he has killed the rest of the dogs.

Upon hearing this sad news, CRAVEN has a look of sadness and rage on his face. ABEL is about to put his arm on CRAVEN'S shoulder, but CRAVEN quickly gets up and takes off down the hallway towards the garage.

CRAVEN is off.

CUT TO GARAGE EARLY AFTERNOON:

CRAVEN has arrived to the garage, he is looking around the room and he sees that some of the pillows he brought in for his dogs to lay on have been ripped to bloody pieces, I guess one was a feathered pillow because the feathers are all over the garage. Some are still flying around in air, so its safe to say it was recent. He sees what he will never forget; the most heinous image a man could see; CRAVEN sees before him his last 3 dogs, or what is left of them. One of them is laying in the middle of the garage, it is laying on it's side, and it looks like it was cut open with something sharp; CHESTER'S axe for instance. CRAVEN sees another one of his dogs decapitated, and the head is near the garage dumpster. The last dog; which was his favorite one out of them all, has a long what looks like ABEL'S KITANA; ( note ABEL is fascinated with anything to do with JAPANESE culture, he did grow up there during his teenage years.) The kitana look like it was stuck into the dog's neck and came through the bottom and it is sticking into the ground.  
CRAVEN is pissed, heart broken, and very depressed.

CRAVEN suddenly falls to his knees, looks around the garage one last time, and bursts into tears. CRAVEN has never cried this hard in his entire life.

CUT TO MAIN HALLWAY MIDDLE AFTERNOON:

Minutes go by, and CRAVEN does not return.  
BLACK: Do you think CRAVEN is going to be ok?  
DREAM: Whom the fuck cares right now we got to deal with the small penguin guy before he does kill my cat or anyone else.

All thoughts in the men's minds are clear and more vague now, and all eyes are focused on CHESTER and the radio room.

KONA: SPECTOR, you and ABEL go around to the dining hall door, talk to CHESTER, if this fails hopefully DELMAR gets the lights turned off for a few, cause STATHAM DREAM JOHNS get ready we are going to have to rush in there and tackle him down. BLACK, you check on CONNAT see how bad he is hurt, I pray he is not dead, I do not want another fellow comrade dead; I sure as hell got enough blood on my hands already.

DREAM can agree with KONA'S statement as can SPECTOR and STATHAM, even BLACK can.

Memory past:

BLACK remembers one time a few years after he got his medical license a young woman came into the emergency room, she had suffered a fatal heart attack, he tried to save her, but it did not work. That was his first patient that he lost; and seeing what REESE turned into; he sure as hell does not want to see something like that again; but BLACK knows deep down in his gut that this epidemic may not be truly over.

ABEL and SPECTOR are off quickly passing the hallway, and the kitchen, entering the dining hall.

CUT TO DINING HALL DOORWAY:

Both SPECTOR and ABEL have arrived into the dining hall, and are ducked near one of the nearby tables ready for anything.

ABEL: BWANA, who is going to try to talk looney tunes down?

SPECTOR looks at ABEL'S face and sees the terror in the young cook's eyes. He cannot even remember how old this cook is, he has to be one of the youngest on the team.

SPECTOR: Oh bloody hell I will do it.

KONA comes up with another idea.

KONA turns to JOHNS.

KONA: JOHNS get a table from the infirmary.

JOHNS is off.

SPECTOR cautiously pokes his head into the radio room, rifle loaded and his hand on the trigger safety off.

SPECTOR sees CHESTER is now smashing the computer screen sparks fly up into the air, and he starts chopping at the wires and begins his rant again.

CHESTER: IF a single cell gets out, it is not going to stop, it will infect everything, the polar bears are not safe, and no one is. BETSY where is that damn seagull?

CHESTER sees a small bird fly at his head, he ducks, and he sees it is poking at his tiny shiny bald head.

CHESTER: god stop that!

SPECTOR sees CHESTER ducking, and now thinks this man has gone off the deep end.

SPECTOR finally has his head popped in the radio room.

SPECTOR (calmly): Alright CHESTER, we know you mean business and we are taking you seriously mate, come on man seriously you haven't killed anyone yet, I can see CONNAT breathing, just put the stuff down and let's talk like men, come on mate.

CHESTER turns around and when he sees SPECTOR'S head he jumps a few feet back; obviously the small biologist is spooked. In CHESTER'S mind he only sees SPECTOR'S head and not his body. He now thinks that the thing has imitated SPECTOR, and he thinks the others may be also. He thinks has to get out of the room, and to the weapon's room, and get to one of the flamethrowers.

CHESTER looks up at SPECTOR'S head one last time, and screams bloody murder, it startles JOHNS.

CHESTER (raising his pistol at SPECTOR says very slurred): ILLLL kill you! Your not SPECTOR, your just an imitation of him, and you are not even whole, just a head. A bloody imitation I tell you! Imitation! Imitation!

CHESTER begins shooting his pistol at SPECTOR, BAM BAM BAM BAM! SPECTOR is lucky he misses the bullets and dives to the floor and ABEL does the same.

CHESTER keeps firing until the gun clicks. He looks down at it, and knows he is now out of rounds.

He quickly takes out the empty magazine and slides in a new one, even though this one only has about 4 bullets or so.

CUT TO GENERATOR HALLWAY:  
DELMAR is now at the switch for the generator, he pushes the trigger, and the lights begin to dim and they turn off; his order is to have them turned off for 35 seconds. He begins counting to himself.

Everyone in their bunks are now alarmed and startled that the lights have gone off PEDER is starting to get the images of the REESE-THING and of the WOLF_THING in his mind again, he feels around on the floor and pulls up his rifle. He cocks it and turns on the mini flashlight heading out into the hallway.

CUT TO RADIO ROOM:  
The lights are now out, and CHESTER screams bloody murder, this is everyone's chance; everyone rushes from the dining hall and the hallway into the radio room. 3 more gunshots are heard and one of the men scream, punches can be heard landing, and something made of glass smashes to bits. And then you hear a big loud crash bang sound, it sounds like one of them is smashing at a wall.  
DELMAR counts and finally reaches 33 seconds and flicks the trigger again to the generator and the lights in the camp come back on.

WE see in the radio room, CONNAT still on the floor unconscious and someone else is also on the ground; ABEL. ABEL has been shot in the foot. He screams in agony, and the wall near the computer is smashed, it looks like the incredible hulk smashed threw it. It appears CHESTER was thrown into it; breaking it, be maybe small and strong, but he sure is a chubby little guy.

CHESTER is quickly up from where he fell, he throws his empty pistol at STATHAM; hitting him in the face, STATHAM falls down. JOHNS tries rushing CHESTER, but he is kicked in the balls, yelps in agony and CHESTER punches him in the face. JOHNS is on the ground; also unconscious. BLACK is on the radio room floor attending to CONNAT and ABEL, they are huddled behind the radio desk. DREAM also is behind the radio desk. KONA gave him the order to stay behind and take a non-lethal kill shot; DREAM has his sniper rifle aimed he is just waiting for the right moment to take the shot. That just leaves SPECTOR and KONA to try to take down the insane CHESTER. SPECTOR and KONA are both unarmed, SPECTOR'S rifle is on the ground in the radio room; he lost sight of it when the lights went out. KONA and CHESTER both put their hands in the air as a signal they are unarmed. CHESTER does not care he swings at KONA and misses him but hits SPECTOR in the shoulder hard, there is a loud crunch and SPECTOR yelps in pain, and quickly dives to the floor, and quickly pulls JOHNS out of harms way. KONA is back up but CHESTER punches KONA In the face. KONA is knocked down, but not unconscious like his fellow teammates.

CUT TO STAIRWAY:  
CASS, FLEA, and PEDER are now going towards the stairway when they run into DELMAR.

PEDER: DELMAR, what the fuck is up with the bloody lights going out, and who the fuck is shooting a gun, and making all kinds of racket?

CASS: Yea I was sound asleep and one of those gunshots scared the holy shits out of me. Don't tell me someone else is infected.

FLEA is just zoning staring at the staircase drooling a little bit.

DELMAR: No as far as I know no one is infected, we haven't heard any otherworldly howls or strange gurgles coming from upstairs. Where is MIKAELA? And all I know is CHESTER has gone apeshit he has totally lost it. He is smashing shit to bits in the radio room, has CONNAT unconscious, I just hope no one is hurt or killed.

PEDER: Well I sure as hell know that I am not going let my teammates die alone or face a nut job. I think we should head up. DELMAR go get MIKAELA she is in the medical lab.  
DELMAR is off.

PEDER CASS and FLEA are heading up the stairs very slowly PEDER has his right hand on the trigger of his rifle and the safety is off.

PEDER is first up the stairs with CASS and FLEA following; we see FLEA is slower than the rest he probably smoked more of his stash or something.

As the trio are halfway up the stairs, PEDER bumps into something near him; MIDNIGHT DREAM'S Persian cat. Midnight meows and rubs up against PEDER'S leg.

PEDER whispers: MIDNIGHT not right now mate, we got a situation, I will have DREAM feed you once we are done.

FLEA comes out of his loopy trance and sees what MIDNIGHT is doing, he shouts in terror:  
FLEA: Holy fuck it's MIDNIGHT, he is going to kill us all! AHHHH!

PEDER and CASS look over at FLEA.

CASS: FLEA you retard, you just gave our position away damn it.

Suddenly a small head appears around the corner upstairs; CHESTER.

CHESTER sees the trio and MIDNIGHT on the stairs; he thinks he is going to be attacked. He screams startling the trio, and he sees KONA is getting up, and he sees the big white fridge by the stairway. CHESTER quickly rushes over to it, and starts pushing it with all of his might towards the stairs.

The trio hears a squeaking sound coming towards the stairs.

CASS: What the fuck is that sound?  
PEDER: Oh god!  
CASS: What is it PEDER?  
PEDER: Think CASS, what is big and white and near the stairs?  
CASS thinks for a second then it dawns on him.

CASS: OH fuck, you telling me CHESTER is doing what I think he is doing?  
PEDER: Either that or he is blocking us in.

FLEA is just staring up into the hallway up the stairs.

SUDDENLY the squeaking gets nearer towards the stairs, and the refrigerator comes to a sudden head.

CHESTER starts to shout: No more people, no more fucking imitations.

CHESTER quickly pushes the refrigerator down the stairs, and the top door opens and a few bottles of what looks like beer bottles and a bottle of Smirnoff vodka falls near the top stair. The refrigerator starts to wobble down the stairs smashing violently into the banisters, but it does not fall forward instead it just keeps on wobbling.

CASS (screaming at the top of his lungs): RUN!

CASS does not hesitate he is down the stairs, he is running like a banshee coming out of hell.

PEDER sees FLEA still staring, he snaps him back into reality, and they both dash down the stairs like lighting.

The refrigerator keeps wobbling down the stairs, and the trio are already down them. PEDER looks up and sees MIDNIGHT is trying to get down the stairs but still being a kitten he is not as fast as an adult cat would be.

PEDER is about to run back up the stairs for MIDNIGHT, but it is too late; there is a crunching sound a loud hiss, a violent bang, a last meow, and the sound of bones crunching and snapping.  
The trio think that MIDNIGHT could be dead.

PEDER starts to shed a tear, but does not let his fellow comrades see it.

Seconds later the refrigerator arrives at the bottom of the stairs and smashes to pieces, all of the glass bottled water, Donald Duck orange juice, beer, pop and a gallon of vitamin d milk explode all over the place, and FLEA starts laughing at this and just stares at it.

FLEA: oh poor Donald Duck.

CASS: IS FLEA still fucking out of it, he has not been right since this shit went down, how much of that shit is he smoking?  
PEDER: I got no idea, but he needs to lay off it.

Coming from down the hallway are MIKAELA and DELMAR.

DELMAR and MIKAELA see the refrigerator all over the place, and pieces of glass everywhere.

MIKAELA: What in the fuck is going on? Is someone lighting up fire works? Im trying to study a sample to try to learn more about this thing, and now the refrigerator is busted all over the floor, and I don't know which one of you assholes was staring at me in the hallway, but it is fucking bullshit so knock the shit the fuck off alright? KONA is going to be really pissed when he sees what CHESTER busted everywhere. And shit I was going to pour myself some Donald Duck juice, that idea is out till the next supply run.

PEDER: MIKAELA I don't know about anyone staring at you, but from what I gather, CHESTER has gone apeshit, he pushed the refrigerator down the stairs and it killed MIDNIGHT, and those were not fireworks you were hearing it was gunshots.

I think….

PEDER is suddenly cut off when that same bottle of vodka is thrown at the wall almost hitting PEDER in the head.  
The glass bottle smashes onto the wall, PEDER is now real pissed off.

FLEA (slurred): Who the fuck threw that down here?  
PEDER: Who the fuck do you think MITCH, lay off the hashish and you would know the current events pal. I am fucking done, I am getting the flamethrower and I am roasting the cunt, I am done!  
PEDER is off.

Suddenly a gunshot comes from up the stairs. CHESTER screams in pain and agony. He starts falling down the stairs and is screaming and laughing at the same time. He lands near the broken refrigerator and crushes the deceased kitten of what used to be MIDNIGHT'S now lifeless body again, almost damn near flattening it. His huge round ass smashes the carton of Donald Duck orange juice.

PEDER stops going to the weapons cabinet.

He runs back to aid the others; his family.

CHESTER is now on the ground near the smashed refrigerator, he was shot in the right kneecap and his face is a little bloodied up.

KONA, DREAM, and STATHAM come down the stairs followed by the now conscious JOHNS.

PEDER: What the fuck is going on?

KONA: This little man just did a hell of a lot of damage all over the camp. He seriously injured several members of our party, destroyed our transportation, killed CRAVEN'S dogs, and destroyed the radio.

DREAM: I see that MIDNIGHT is breathing real shallow, that son of a bitch, I told you lads what would happen if he killed my precious baby he is done for, I am going to snap his neck; right the fuck now!

DREAM proceeds to grab CHESTER, but KONA and CASS pull him away.

CASS: DREAM man, its not worth it, his bloody has seriously taken a walk on the wild side, but we have seen enough shit for one day, no more blood man.

STATHAM: He is right DREAM, CASS is right. We don't need any more blood spilled. We will get him medical attention, sedated, and taken out to one of the shacks or something to hold him while we sort the damage reports out, why don't you get MIDNIGHT buddy?

CHESTER begins mumbling something still in full consciousness.

CHESTER (laughing and stuttering): You sons of bitches, don't you understand why I did it? Its here, its still here. Some of you maybe all of you are imitations, imitations, imitations!

CHESTER begins and starts to rock back and forth like someone seen in a mental hospital. He starts sobbing and laughing hysterically.

CASS: Guys we got to do something, I think he is having some sort of nervous breakdown here.

KONA: Right, DREAM, CASS you two go get BLACK and see how CONNAT and ABEL are doing. PEDER go find CRAVEN and bring him back to the REC room. FLEA, you and DELMAR go see how damaged the tractor and snowmobiles are. MIKAELA go to CHESTER'S study and get the rest of his notebooks and whatever else you find, bring them to the recreation room. SPECTOR you and JOHNS come with me, we got to lift this son of a bitch and take him outside.

Everyone is off to do his or her errands.

SPECTOR and JOHNS pick up CHESTER and put him over their shoulders; CHESTER is still laughing, but he moans a little bit, which means he probably is feeling some pain.

KONA leads the trio to the backdoors, he opens them up and the four men proceed out the door into the white abyss of the arctic.

SPECTOR thinks of something he has to do; he wants to go to the greenhouse and check on him and FLEA'S hashish plants.

SPECTOR: Hey KONA, I am needed to go to the greenhouse, I have some important stuff in there, and I want to make sure that CHESTER did not do any damage there is that ok? And why are you sending FLEA and DELMAR to check on the tractor and the rest of the stuff? Don't you believe me when I tell you what I found?

KONA: Alright SPEC, just be quick with your search, and I never said that I don't trust your word, I just want fresh eyes, incase they can be repaired quickly so we can get out of here to send help if need be.

SPECTOR nods his head in agreement and is off to the greenhouse.

PEDER runs into CRAVEN in the kitchen. PEDER eyes CRAVEN suspiciously and the two make their way towards the recreation room.

KONA takes over SPECTOR'S job, and holds CHESTER by the left shoulder.

KONA stops walking as do JOHNS and CHESTER.

JOHNS: Hey KONA, why have we stopped don't we want to lock ape man up?

KONA: Yes I do JOHNS, but we need sedatives first, cause I don't want him hulking out on us again.

JOHNS agrees to this, he looks down at CHESTER'S pants, they are covered in brown stains.

JOHNS: Hey um KONA, I think looney boy here shit himself.

CUT TO INFIRMIRY AFTERNOON:  
DREAM enters the infirmary and sees BLACK attending to both ABEL and CONNAT. DREAM hates to tell BLACK he is needed right now because it looks like both of his teammates really need help but CHESTER is the main priority right now.

DREAM: Hey uh BLACK, KONA needs your help, he wants you to grab a bunch of sedatives; something about a special cocktail you prepare, and fresh syringes. We are locking up CHESTER.

BLACK (amazed): DREAM how did you get him to calm down so quick?  
DREAM: We didn't he shoved the refrigerator down the stairs, and it severely injured MIDNIGHT, I took a shot with my rifle and shot CHESTER in the right kneecap and he fell down the stairs, he is beaten up pretty bad.  
DREAM also has his wounded cat whom was thought dead but is breathing very shallowly is put on one of the infirmary tables.  
DREAM(sad): BLACK, I brought MIDNIGHT in here, his breathing is real shallow, I know he is not going to make it; do you think you could put him out of his misery please mate?  
BLACK looks up at DREAM; he sees the young Australian crying, just shedding a few tears but BLACK knows how much his cat meant to him.  
BLACK pulls out a fresh needle and a vial of morphine. He loads it up and walks over to the infirmary table.

BLACK: Alright DREAM he will not feel this I promise.

BLACK looking at MIDNIGHT jabs the needle into his back leg.

BLACK: All right little guy, this will take your pain away soon you will be seeing white lights, and you will be playing with other kitty cats soon enough in one of the heavenly places or dimensions I promise.

BLACK shoots the morphine into MIDNIGHT'S back leg.  
DREAM starts to shed one more tear, and pets his beloved cat one more time.

The cat is able to look up at DREAM one last time; the Persian kitten in unable to give a meow, but his eyes become large and dilated; and his breathing comes to an immediate head.

DREAM wipes away his tears and pulls out a small white sheet from one of the nearby brown cabinents, and lays it over the now deceased MIDNIGHT.

DREAM: Alright BLACK we got to move I do not know how long CHESTER will remain calm and its only JOHNS KONA and SPECTOR with him. I don't want them to be in any danger.

BLACK goes over to the medicine cabinet and pulls out some gauze and a few small vials of medicine at least 4 or 5 vials. BLACK grabs it all and he and DREAM begin to exit the room. DREAM stops in his tracks and hands his handgun to ABEL.

DREAM: ABEL keep an eye on CONNAT and MIDNIGHT just incase, anything freaky happens, hit the fire alarm all right?  
ABEL: Bwana what do you think your cat is coming back to life and is going to attack us?  
DREAM (concerned but unsure): I do not know, it's just to be as a precaution and CONNAT was unconcious could have taken his ass over.  
(CONNAT looking over at DREAM.)

CONNAT: What the fuck are you implying there DREAM?  
DREAM: I am not implying or saying anything is for sure; I just don't want any chances. Just watch each other, real closely, copy lads?!

DREAM and BLACK exit the infirmary.

ABEL and CONNAT eye each other firmly and suspiciously and both keep an eye on the now deceased corpse of MIDNIGHT.

CUT TO outdoors of Hunter Station day:

Exiting the main entrance of the compound are BLACK and DREAM. They get near JOHNS, KONA, and CHESTER.

DREAM: Where is SPEC at?  
KONA: He went to the greenhouse to check on something. He is going to the recreational room next.

DREAM: All right guys, need some help with him?  
JOHNS: Um BLACK can help us; you did threaten to kill him.

KONA: DREAM, JOHNS is right. Cover us with your sniper rifle, BLACK walk beside me.

BLACK walks over and begins to walk beside KONA and DREAM is covering there six.

They start walking past KONA'S shack and getting closer to a nearby shed.

BLACK looks up at KONA'S shack: Hey uh KONA how about we put him in your shack? It is loaded and warm?  
KONA: I don't want him up there; he has access to a lot of weapons and propane. Plus I don't fancy staying with his ponce anymore than I have to.

BLACK rethinks his stupid question.

DREAM snickers at the comment.

KONA: Here we will lock him up in the tool shed.

They arrive at CHESTER'S new home; the wooden tool shed.

KONA unlatches the door, walks in, looks around and sees no signs of any weapons CHESTER can use. He does see some boards, a rope, and a hammer on the ground near the door. He quickly picks them up and throws them out; he thinks CHESTER might nail himself to death.

KONA gives a signal with his hand, and JOHNS and BLACK enter the shed carrying the insane CHESTER.

JOHNS sits CHESTER down in a big reddish green leather lounge chair.

JOHNS is thinking why the hell is a lounge chair out in the shed?  
DELMAR was probably playing a joke or something.

CHESTER is sat down starts to groan some more.

BLACK puts down the vials and loads up a big needle with all four vials. He walks over to CHESTER and gets ready to put the needle in his arm.

BLACK: All right now CHESTER stay still, this may pinch a little bit.  
JOHNS is behind CHESTER now and holds both of his arms.

KONA starts looking around the shed and pulls some stuff off of the shelves and puts it down on the nearby picnic table; 50 cans of food, 30 bottles of water, a spoon, and a loaf of bread.

BLACK finds a vein and pumps CHESTER full of the medicine.

He is finally done and pulls the needle out and puts a small piece of gauze on the wound.

CHESTER seeming calmer speaks a little slurred.

CHESTER (slurred): Uhh dah what did you give me MR. Beakkman?

BLACK: Just medicine to make you calm.

CHESTER: DOCTOR, what did you give mes?

BLACK: Some Valium, Morphine, Haldol, and a small dose of librium.

JOHNS: Holy shit doc how much did you give him, is that safe?  
BLACK: Yes JOHNS I assure you it is quite safe, it's my own cocktail, and it will keep ape-man here pretty calm for a while. KONA here is a full vial of morphine and Valium.

Keep these on you incase he goes bonkers again.

KONA takes the vials and slips them in his pocket.

KONA: Alright CHESTER, now you got some food and some water over here on the picnic table so you should be ok for a while. Sit back relax and enjoy your medicine. Don't make me come back out here, or I will be bringing my shotgun.

Everyone knows how serious KONA is with his threat.

CHESTER looks around the shed at his new home.

Chester looks up at KONA:  
CHESTER (slurred and confused a beat): Why am I in here?  
KONA: CHESTER, you went apeshit you injured some fellow mates, had a breakdown and smashed up a whole lot of the camp. You are a threat to everyone right now. So you are staying out here, we will have someone check up on you in a little while; I give you my word.

BLACK: It's for your own protection CHESTER.

DREAM: And ours too mate. You killed my cat you pansy, and your lucky I did not kill you when I shot you!

KONA: Alright DREAM, lay off. JOHNS and BLACK leave. BLACK head back over to the compound and get SPECTOR, PEDER, and STATHAM and have them meet me DREAM and JOHNS out near the garage.

BLACK and JOHNS exit the shed, and JOHNS heads to the outside of the tool shed.

JOHNS stays behind he looks over near the door to the tool shed and sees a bunch of boards, nails and a hammer. He throws them into the tool shed, he starts thinking that maybe CHESTER will kill himself or hang himself, he laughs a little bit but really does not care after knocking him out and busting up his wheelchair.

JOHNS and DREAM wait outside.

KONA pulls out a small bottle of vodka and takes a swig and talks to CHESTER.

KONA: How are you doing buddy?  
CHESTER slurred: I don't know whom to trust now.

KONA: I know what you mean lad, trust sure is a tough thing to come by these days. Tell you what just trust in the lord. Be good out here.

KONA begins walking towards the door when CHESTER says something.

CHESTER: Watch CRAVEN!

KONA stops walking.

KONA: What?  
CHESTER: I said watch CRAVEN and watch him close do you hear me? He was real close to that wolf, said he saw the fangs and everything.

KONA: All right old boy, I will do that. Just take it easy have some food.

KONA exits the shed, and he and DREAM quickly shut the door and seal it.

KONA: DREAM what the hell is this small door thing on the middle of the door?  
DREAM: SPECTOR installed a small peephole earlier this week before all of this shit happened remember?  
KONA: OH yea that's right, good it means ABEL won't have to go in there when he brings CHESTER out his meals.

The trio starts walking back to camp.

JOHNS stops the both of them.

JOHNS: KONA we need CHESTER'S help. He was right about what this organism can do.

DREAM sighing: He is too far gone JOHNS, but get MIKAELA and come outside, we are having a small meeting with STATHAM PEDER SPECTOR ABEL and BLACK.

DREAM: What about the others?  
KONA: Not right now, just us and whom I just named, I got to get some more information no move out JOHNS.

JOHNS is off.

Both DREAM and KONA begin walking towards camp.

DREAM: Man KONA I tell you, this shit is bananas, total bananas.

KONA stops walking and pulls out the vial of morphine, prepares to inject himself.

KONA: OK DREAM I need to inject some of this, so do not say anything to BLACK or the others, I took the personal stash BLACK has, and I am keeping it for myself so I don't totally lose it.

DREAM: Don't worry KONA you got my word.

KONA smiling: Thanks mate I don't know what I would do with out you, and you are right this shit is total bananas. But while I am having this meeting check on DELMAR and the others and go get CRAVEN, you and DELMAR take him into the rec room, sit him down, and make sure he does not go anywhere we got to talk to him.

DREAM is off.

KONA arrives to the entrance to camp and he sees SPECTOR, BLACK, MIKAELA, JOHNS, ABEL, STATHAM, PEDER, and himself standing outside.

STATHAM: Alright KO, you wanted a meeting?  
KONA: Yes we got a serious situation I have been giving a lot of thought on CHESTER'S rambling. He may have been onto something about this organism and how it maybe gotten to someone else other than REESE in the camp.

ABEL: Whoa BWANA is you saying that someone is not real?  
KONA: Exactly what I am saying, someone here aint what he appears to be, right now it could be just one or two of us. In a few weeks it could be all of us.

MIKAELA: And then it would win. No more threats.

PEDER: I have been thinking the same thing that REESE-THING freaked when I walked in on it. It looked like it was not finished doing whatever the hell it was doing to him.

MIKAELA: It was copying him.

STATHAM: What you are saying is beyond nuts.

BLACK: Jesus STATHAM, haven't you been paying any attention with what's happened to us in the last couple of hours?  
STATHAM: I have but you know I have been sleeping for a while.

SPECTOR: So if I was an imitation, a perfect imitation. How would you really know I am I?  
KONA thinks for a few minutes and looks at BLACK and MIKAELA.

KONA: Is there some sort of test doc?  
BLACK: Well yes possibly I have been thinking of a blood plasma test.

MIKAELA: Yes that will work.

JOHNS: What is this?  
MIKAELA: You see when I was examining the samples brought back from KIWI station I cut my finger and dropped a few drops of my blood onto the thing cells. And it was copying them. So I am thinking that if we take samples from everyone, mix them with the thing cells, we may know who is not human.

PEDER: Fuck yes, let's do it, I want this nightmare to be over with.

KONA: Well for sure we know CRAVEN has spent the most amount of time with that wolf, so he definitely needs to be watched.

ABEL: Bwana, what about CHESTER?  
BLACK: Don't worry about him, he is locked up out there, and he is pumped full of sedatives. He will be calm for whiles but here ABEL take this,

BLACK hands ABEL 2 vials of ATIVAN and HALDOL.

BLACK: HERE take these here vials and when you have prepared dinner, drop some of these onto his food several times, it will keep him calm.

SPECTOR: Where's DREAM?  
KONA: He went inside to check on the injured and to get CRAVEN and watch him with DELMAR.

KONA: All right we watch CRAVEN, and MIKAELA BLACK and JOHNS you three go into the medical lab and get working on that test. PEDER can take samples of everyone and SPECTOR and me will keep an eye on CRAVEN. ABEL you should get dinner prepared those sedatives only last I think 6 or 8 hours and I don't want CHESTER breaking out.

ABEL: All right bwana will do.

ABEL is off.

MIKAELA: I need keys STATHAM.

STATHAM hands the keys to MIKAELA.

As everyone is about to head in the fire alarm starts blaring throughout the camp, and CONNAT runs out screaming running into PEDER knocking the both of him or her down.

PEDER: For fuck sake CONNAT, what the fuck?  
CONNAT: Im sorry the damn medical lab is on fire, I don't know how, but everything is burnt down, and it looks like it was done an hour or so ago.

Everyone rushes into the camp and straight to the medical lab.

Everyone surrounds the door, and STATHAM unlocks it pissed off.

SPECTOR: JESUS Christ look at this mess.

JOHNS: Oh no the test, it cannot be performed now.

PEDER: Why the hell not?  
MIKAELA: The samples the notebooks from KIWI station were in there.

BLACK: Yea so was the plasma.

ABEL: OH no bwanas, were fucked we are so fucked guys.

SPECTOR: Where the fuck is CRAVEN?  
Unbeknown to SPECTOR, CRAVEN is right behind him.

CRAVEN irritated: Right here.

SPECTOR turns around and sees CRAVEN has a small switchblade and he looks like he wants to stab SPECTOR with it.

SPECTOR: Where the fuck were you CRAVEN?  
CRAVEN: I have been with my babies, you saw me go off to the garage.

DREAM: That is where I found him, he has been in the rec room I have been watching him.

CRAVEN: Yea why the fuck are you all watching me like a hawk? Huh? Have any of you lost anyone close to you? The simple answer is no you fucking haven't I just lost everything that I care about. Now I am being treated like a fucking lab rat and its fucking bullshit.

DREAM pissy: CRAVEN for bloody sake, you aren't the only one who lost someone close to you. I lost my cat, and had to watch him go peacefully. Nonetheless he is still dead.

KONA: Was this broken into?  
STATHAM examining the door.

STATHAM: No it was not someone unlocked it, set it on fire, and then closed it.

JOHNS: Eyeballing it looks like a homemade Molotov to me.

KONA: Well who had access to it?  
BLACK fesses up: I guess I am one of the only ones.

MIKAELA: SO do I.

JOHNS: I do also.

STATHAM: And I got the only key.

KONA eyeing the each of them.

KONA: Could anyone have gotten the key from you STATHAM?  
All eyes turn to STATHAM.

STATHAM nervously: No there is no way, I always have my keys, but I just found them a little while ago.

DREAM: How long ago mate?  
STATHAM: About 2 hours ago, they have been missing for some time, BLACK what the hell?  
All eyes turn to BLACK.

KONA: Could someone have gotten it from you BLACK, MIKAELA did you have it?  
MIKAELA: I never have STATHAM'S keys, and JOHNS and me performed that test after that dog attack, and I gave the journal and results to CHESTER.

BLACK: And I have been looking over some notes.

CASS: Fucking bullshit BLACK, REESE and me left the infirmary and you said you were going to the pub to grab a drink. Who the hell knows if you really went there or not?

STATHAM: Well I suppose someone took the keys and sabotaged this room.

SPECTOR: Oh come on admit it twat, we all know that you were the second one who spent the most time with that wolf. And you have been sleeping quite a while, same with the pansy MITCH over there. IM starting to think we got two men who aren't real here.

MITCH starts massaging his chest.

FLEA: Hell no so I have been smoking a lot lately SPECTOR you smoke too and know what that shit does to you so I don't want to hear it!

STATHAM immediately starts shouting in SPECTOR'S face, and CRAVEN goes after SPECTOR. SPECTOR is backed into a corner. FLEA just starts laughing. DELMAR CASS and DREAM break the fight up. ABEL calms FLEA down.

STATHAM: BLACK and MIKAELA are the only ones who have any business with it.

MIKAELA: Now wait a minute STATHAM, do not start accusing me. You come and go through every room as you please. So fuck off.

JOHNS: Besides BLACK thought of the test.

DREAM: So fucking what is that supposed to clear him?

Suddenly there are loud footsteps running down the hallway away from the shouting.

DELMAR looks back and sees that CONNAT has taken off.

DREAM shouts.

DREAM: Fuck CONNAT is going towards the weapons cabinet.

CASS: The fuck he is.

STATHAM: CONNAT!

ZOOM in on CONNAT:

CONNAT has sweat coming down his face, and a look of terror and bewilderment on his face, he runs as fast as he can down the hallway. He hears the sound of footsteps coming towards him. He has got to think quickly, he uses his right leg and kicks the weapons cabinet. Glass shatters and he reaches into it and quickly pulls out what looks like a pump shotgun.

He sis about to pump it when footsteps stop and two men: STATHAM and CASS have their weapons aimed at his forehead.

Zoom in on STATHAM and CASS:  
CASS is frozen and has his weapon aimed directly at CONNAT'S head.

STATHAM: Put that weapon down!

(CONNAT refusing to budge.)

CONNAT nervously: NO!

STATHAM angrily: Seriously drop it mate, or I will put two in your head. And CASS here will burn your body just to be sure you aren't one of them.

Everyone in the entire camp knows that STATHAM is serious when he gives a command.

CONNAT: Are all of you going to listen to this ponce STATHAM? Let this fucker give the orders around here I mean he could be one of those things!  
KONA steps in.

KONA: Alright CONNAT just calm down lad, put the gun down, STATHAM you two you don't want to hurt anyone.

STATHAM locks over at KONA.

STATHAM: No I don't.

CASS takes in a deep sigh and lowers his rifle.

CONNAT also takes in a loud deep breath and slowly puts the pump shotgun onto the floor. Once he is finished doing this, he puts both of his hands in the air and starts to cry.

All of the other 14 men can see this.

(KONA to STATHAM.)

KONA: STATHAM its on the floor.

STATHAM turns around and aims his weapon at the others and CASS points his rifle at STATHAM.

STATHAM anxiously: I don't know about anyone else, but I give all of you lads my word, I did not go near that room or make a bomb and destroy it. But I guess all of you would feel a lot better if someone else was in charge.

STATHAM sets his revolver down on the nearby table and steps back.

CASS lowers his weapon, gladly relieved that he did not have to use it.

STATHAM: CASS I don't see anyone objecting to you.

CASS looks around the room and just thinks about the responsibility that comes along with this.

CASS: I am sorry fellas but I don't feel up to it. Too much responsibility.

SPECTOR: Fine mate I will take charge.  
CRAVEN steps in the way.

CRAVEN: Like hell you will.

CRAVEN pulls his switchblade towards SPECTOR'S throat, and SPECTOR does not have his weapon.

KONA takes the weapon off of the counter.

KONA: Alright SPECTOR it should be someone a little more even tempered. CRAVEN hand me the switchblade.

CRAVEN does so without hesitation.  
SPECTOR: CRAVEN your lucky I don't have my weapon or I would have shot your lardy ass mate.

KONA: Alright SPEC knock that shit off, and the rest of you lads move it to the rec room.

All the men comply with the order and they all head to the recreation room.

FLEA sits in one of the chairs and starts dozing off.

KONA: All right now that we got ourselves a new leader I got a new plan. Just so we don't have another contamination, and I doubt we are going to get to find out who torched the room. So PEDER and CONNAT you two go to the garage and get the last three of CRAVEN'S dogs, and DREAM get MIDNIGHT. We have no choice but to burn them. They could be hiding as an imitation.

DREAM PEDER and CONNAT do as they are told.

KONA: The rest of you follow me; get your parkas we are heading out to the outside of the compound.

BLACK: But KO, its over 30 below outside.

KONA: It doesn't matter, we got to burn these things, and I have to burn the rest of the other remains just to be sure. And we are all going to have a talk; you gents are all going to hear what I have to say. DELMAR wake MITCH the hell up, he goes out too.

DELMAR heads back in and wakes up FLEA and they follow the others.

PEDER CONNAT and DREAM are already outside waiting.

ABEL and CASS are carrying the fire extinguishers.

SPECTOR is wearing the backup flamethrower.

STATHAM and CRAVEN are pouring gasoline on the deceases dogs and MIDNIGHT, and the rest of the remains of the retarded looking corpse, the REESE-THING, and on the wolf-thing.

KONA: All right everyone step back. SPECTOR lights it up.

SPECTOR pulls the trigger on the flamethrower and BLRREE. The flamethrower sends out a powerful flame and it ignites everything. Nothing is heard but cracks and pops.

KONA turns his attention to everyone else. He does a head count; everyone is present except CHESTER.

ABEL: Hey KONA, shouldn't I go in and prepare dinner for CHESTER?

KONA: Not yet. All right this thing doesn't want to show itself, it wants to hide inside someone; one of you. I know I am human, if you all were imitations right now, and then you all would just attack me. So some of you are still human. If this thing takes all of us over here then it has no more enemies; its won. A major blizzard is going to start hitting us in 4 hours; we are going to find out who is who.

All right CRAVEN STATHAM BLACK and FLEA step away over there away from the others.

DREAM: What do you have in mind KO?  
KONA: From now on, no one is going off anywhere alone, we are going to stay in pairs of 2 or three. We sleep in shifts. Hey JOHNS we got DILAUDID don't we?  
JOHNS: Yes we do.

KONA: All right then, we tie these 4 down in the rec room and pump them full of it every few hours.

BLACK: You guys need my help, you don't want to drug me, KONA damn it I am not a prisoner.

KONA points his revolver at BLACK, DREAM and SPECTOR are by his side pointing their flamethrower and sniper rifle at him.

BLACK takes a gulp and steps back.

KONA: Alright PEDER CASS you two takes these 4 into the rec room. DELMAR you go with them and prepare their injections. JOHNS go to CHESTER'S study and start coming up with some idea for a new test. MIKAELA go with ABEL to the kitchen and make dinner. SPECTOR go out to the REC ROOM you take first watch.

DREAM you and I will take the first patrol.

All right these are the orders, so move it out.

Everyone is off to his or her positions.

DREAM: KONA do you just want to patrol?  
KONA: Not just to patrol DREAM, we are going up to my shack, I got to get a few things from up there, and I need some bloody nicotine mate. If I don't get some soon I am going to go through nicotine withdrawal.

DREAM nods and both he and KONA are off.

DREAM: Could I bum a dip off you mate?  
KONA: Why the bloody hell are you asking do I have to say it? Of course you can lad.

CUT TO REC ROOM:

DELMAR is sitting on a green chair next to the four prime suspects. He is preparing their injections of DILAUDID 4mg. He has 4 needles full of it, and he is ready to shoot BLACK with it first.

Zoom around the room:

SPECTOR is guarding the door and looking at DELMAR and CRAVEN is staring right at him with rage in his eyes.

I am sure SPECTOR is thinking that if KONA would not have stepped in that he would have indeed stabbed him.

PEDER is looking out the window next to the foosball table and CASS is not currently present.

CASS went to his bunkroom less than 5 minutes ago to either get some shuteye or to whack off a beat.

SPECTOR: Hey PEDER where did CASS go?  
PEDER: SPEC he went to his bunk, I saw him take a few of CONNAT'S playboy magazines, he is probably going to whack off.

SPECTOR: Yea I suppose that is fine, as long as the stupid son of a bitch isn't gone for more than an hour. I think CHESTER or JOHNS said it takes like an hour for one of those things to fully transform or something. So you go check on him in 55 got it soldier?  
PEDER nods his head in agreement.

PEDER a beat: Hey CONNAT go to the radio room, and see how bad the damage is to the radio.

CONNAT is looking over some notes left from CHESTER.

CONNAT turns his attention to PEDER.

CONNAT: Oh shit ese so you want me to go out there myself?  
PEDER: For fuck sake we are a little understaffed right now. Unless you want to go watch CASS masturbate to some of your magazines?  
CONNAT shakes his head in dismay thinking he does not want to see CASS that way.

CONNAT is off to the radio room.

DELMAR is about to inject BLACK into his muscle; but he is having difficulty because BLACK will not stop moving.

BLACK (eager and unsure): Let me do it DELMAR, you are going to break the needle in my arm, and for all that I know you could be one of those imitations.

DELMAR(agitated): Look BLACK, I am just an engineer not one of them all right. Hold still ass.

SPECTOR (seriousness in his tone): BLACK, let DELMAR do his job, or I will have to roast you.

BLACK takes the chance of getting an infection; and nods his head he does not want to get roasted to death by a flamethrower.

He thinks about how that REESE-THING was shrieking and howling in pain, and he does not want to think about it anymore. DELMAR proceeds and injects him. Maybe this will calm his nerves for a while, he has never had it before though. DELMAR has finished and hands BLACK a piece of gauze. He moves onto CRAVEN next.

6 minutes later, all four of the men have received their injections.  
DELMAR is finished and he tells SPECTOR.

DELMAR: Hey SPEC they are good to go. Can I go to the bathroom? Then I will go check on CONNAT and see if he needs help.

SPECTOR: Alright DELMAR, just don't spend too much time there ok, because we have a snowmobile and a tractor that need fixed. So take 5 with CONNAT and then get to work on those ok?  
DELMAR: Got you dude.

DELMAR is off.

SPECTOR (irritated and tired): PEDER quit watching the window and watch these four I am taking a break, going to sit down and rest for a few.

PEDER nods in agreement, and pulls up the same chair that DELMAR was using and watches the four men; FLEA is sleeping, and the others are either staring into space or just looking at PEDER.

Zoom in on KONA'S shack early into the night:

KONA and DREAM are up in his shack; KONA has gathered some stuff; 2 cans of Skoal spearmint, his last bottle of vodka, an empty syringe, his favorite blanket, his ipod, a digital recorder,some spare clothes, MIKAELA's stripped bra and his pillow. After KONA has gathered what he wanted, both DREAM and KONA exit the shack, go down the stairs, and for the main entrance of the camp.

KONA: Alright DREAM I am going to go into the infirmary and study some notes, inject a little morphine, and relax, will you go to the kitchen and tell ABEL to take out some food to CHESTER, and you can relieve MIKAELA.

DREAM: Not a problem mate.

DREAM is off.

KONA sits down into a big black leather chair in the infirmary. He is thinking no wonder BLACK never leaves the damn infirmary you could sleep on this thing.

KONA sits down, quickly injects some morphine into his right hand, and pulls something out of his pillow case; a digital recorder.

KONA turns it on and begins to say the following: "Two days ago something came into our camp made itself feel at home and started infecting our dogs. One of our scientists went ape shit, we lost one team member already, and there is fear and paranoia within Hunter Station. I think we are all questioning our own humanity, there is more tension between us. We do not know if we are all still human; ABEL our cook found a pair of torn boxers in his garbage can, and something in the sink. It could be anybody; we all are questioning our humanity now. No one trusts anyone. The storm has been hitting us hard now close to 48 hours, and its almost 40 below. I am going to hide this recorder when I am finished with it, hoping to confirm this and so at least there will be some kind of record of the weird shit that has taken place on his frozen abyss. I don't know what else I can do, just wait, and sort it out. LT. DOMINICK KONA, helicopter pilot and retired DELTA FORCE." KONA shuts off the tape, and leaves the recorder underneath his belongings. KONA gets up and heads to CHESTER'S study area.

CUT TO Kitchen night:

DREAM enters the kitchen.

DREAM (surprising): Hey there MIKAELA, your relieved why not go get a little shuteye?

MIKAELA (eager to get out of this bloody room, she is tired of hearing ABEL'S rollerblades, and his damn humming): All right I think I am going to try, but I am going to take one of KIWI station's notebooks or what is left of it, and start going through it, see if I can find out if there is perhaps something we missed.

MIKAELA: How is KO doing with the change in command?  
DREAM: I think he is doing well; he went to the infirmary to look over notes and record something for the rescue team.

MIKAELA nods and is off to her bunk.

DREAM now turns his attention to ABEL.

DREAM: So ABEL how is dinner coming along?  
ABEL who just put in a cd starts playing "GET OUT ALIVE" by Three Days Grace.

ABEL: I think it is coming along good; I am making leftover roast beef.

ABEL is looking around everywhere for something.

ABEL (confused): Damn it.

DREAM (also confused a beat): What the hell are you looking for mate?  
ABEL (pissed): My big ass steel pot is missing.  
DREAM: The thing is huge ABEL, how could you lose it?  
ABEL irritated: I didn't, I never take any of my kitchen supplies out of here DREAM, and you should know that bwana.

DREAM: Well sorry, how the hell would I know if you did something with it or not. One of my flashlights is missing out of my room and so is my laptop. So I am a little pissed off at that, plus my bloody cat is dead. To make matters worse, I had to torch him.

ABEL: I know bwana, I am sorry about that.

How about I give you a back rub.

ABEL starts to rollerblade closer to DREAM.

DREAM angrily: ABEL, get the fuck away, I don't swing that way. And turn that damn music down, for fuck sake I haven't slept in nearly two days, and KONA wants you to take dinner out to CHESTER, and for the love of god don't forget to put his medicine in with his food. The last thing we need is to worry about him getting loose.

ABEL: All right will do.

ABEL grabs a tray full of CHESTER'S cooked food, pours some of the vials into it, takes off his rollerblades, and is out the kitchen front door.

DREAM sits down and starts nodding off.

CUT TO tool shed door night:  
ABEL is getting near the tool-shed door and hears a pounding coming within.

ABEL getting closer to the door: I got your goodies here super dude, and a nice warm cup of joe.

ABEL opens the slot open, and sees CHESTER and what he is doing; CHESTER looks pretty crazed and is nailing himself in from the inside. There are hundreds of boards all over the place, the windows, the door, and even on the ceiling.

ABEL: What you doing?

CHESTER looks over at ABEL petrified and crazy.

CHESTER (crazed): None of you are coming in here, you can tell them all that.

ABEL (confused): Now whom the hell do you think wants in there with ya?  
ABEL slides the tray of food into the slot; it is immediately slid back out. It splashes onto ABEL'S parka.  
ABEL upset: Now why did you go and..

He is immediately cut off from finishing his sentence.

CHESTER: And I don't want any more food with sedatives in it, I got canned food here, I will only eat out of cans, you're trying to do it. I know what your up to ABEL, don't think I don't. I have rope here and I will hang myself before you thing out and get to me. That is a sodding promise, no life form is going to get me, no sir not today.

ABEL shouting: You promise? Insane fucking penguin motherfucker.

When CHESTER hears the word penguin he screams and starts cursing. He also starts pounding the hammer and it seems to be going faster and faster than when ABEL first came out and heard it.

CHESTER: Penguins god I hate them, I hate em, no more MORGRAN FREEMAN, no more Henny no more DREAM, no more. UHHHHH!

CHESTER continues pounding the hammer onto a new board on the picnic table now.  
Upon hearing CHESTER'S rambling and screams; ABEL bolts and hauls ass like there is no tomorrow into the camp.

CUT TO CHESTER'S STUDY:  
JOHNS is working on CHESTER'S desk and looking at some of the notes left over and some samples. Suddenly a silhouette appears at the doorway. JOHNS sees this, and quickly is ready to pull out some hydrochloric acid in a glass bulb sitting next to him and throw it; but it is only KONA.

KONA: Whoa take it easy there JOHNS; have you come up with anything yet?  
JOHNS relieved: A few ideas, which will possibly work.

KONA: Well let's hear them, come on spill it.

JOHNS: KO, if I am right about this organism, than it would only take a small piece of it to be ingested or something to infect us. I suggest everyone prepare their own meals and I only suggest we eat out of cans, and drink bottles of water, not from the faucet.

KONA: Ok anything else?

JOHNS: I cannot decipher CHESTER'S writing, it is scribbled. But what I can decipher he was afraid. He thinks that this chameleon only strikes its victim in the dark. So I think its safe if we have everyone in pairs at least. I believe it likes to get you one on one, otherwise I don't know. So groups of two or three should be a must.

KONA (sarcastically): Ok JOHNS, I will send in MIKAELA in a few. Or do you want some security?  
JOHNS: I want security!

KONA: All right lad, I will send up CASS in 45 ok?  
JOHNS: All right that sounds good.

KONA exits the study.

CUT to the kitchen night:  
ENTER: ABEL

ABEL now enters the kitchen and throws the tray into the nearby sink.

It startles DREAM and he quickly is up out of his seat and has his sniper rifle pointed at ABEL.

ABEL puts both of his hands in the air quickly.

DREAM: What the fuck ABEL, are you trying to give me a reason to shoot you, or give me a damn heart attack?  
ABEL: I did not mean to startle you DREAM, I just got back from to trying to give CHESTER his food, he slid the tray back out, and he is bloody crazed I tell you.

DREAM: What do you mean?  
ABEL: Meaning he is nailing himself in from the inside, he is threatening to hang himself. Telling me none of us is coming in there, he has boards nailed everywhere, hundreds of them, they are even on the ceiling.

DREAM chuckling a little bit at ABEL'S statement.

DREAM (laughing): Well that is kind of funny, but we all knew he was crazed after he went ape shit. I only knew it was a matter of time before he threatened or did hang himself or something along those lines.

ABEL: Well bwana, I am just happy I didn't walk out there and had to be the one to cut him down.

DREAM starts laughing at the comment again, just a little bit harder this time.

Actually ABEL also begins laughing, well now that he is not out there no more.

DREAM: Alright ABEL stay here and keep yourself busy, I am going to inform KONA and I will send in someone to relieve me, PEDER ok?  
ABEL: Yes DREAM fine with me, he doesn't mess with my stuff.

DREAM exits the room.

DREAM is in the hallway when the lights throughout the camp begin flickering on and off. He sees DELMAR in the hallway.  
DREAM: Hey there DELMAR, looks like we got a fuse or something; what are you doing by yourself?  
DELMAR: I was out in the garage trying to fix the snowmobiles and the tractor. I got the tractor to run, but the engines are gone in them and so are the tires.

DREAM astonished: What the fuck do you mean the tires are gone mate?  
DELMAR (shaking his head in confusion): I got no idea they are just gone, so is my tool wrench.

DREAM: Well ABEL'S steel pot is gone too.

DELMAR: Damn it I like that thing too.

DELMAR: Well I am going to the rec room, but first going to the bunks to check on CASS.

DREAM: I am going to find KONA. We should check and see if there is a fuse or something.

DELMAR: Fuse box is downstairs I will have a peak as soon as I check on CASS ok?  
DREAM: Fine, talk to you later mate.

DREAM is off.

DELMAR is off.

CUT TO REC ROOM night:

SPECTOR is watching the hallway once again.  
PEDER is watching the men while playing a hand of gin rummy.

CRAVEN looks up to SPECTOR.

SPECTOR sees this.

SPECTOR: What are you looking at dog boy?

CRAVEN: Hey uh SPECTOR got to use the can.

SPECTOR goes over to CRAVEN, and unties his arms.

CRAVEN gets up out of the chair and proceeds to the bathroom next to them.

CRAVEN heads in.

SPECTOR: CRAVEN don't close the door stay where I can see you.

CRAVEN obliges to the command.

Once again the lights begin to flicker and SPECTOR mumbles to himself son of a bitch not again.

SPECTOR: PEDER go get CASS we need the extra security, move it now soldier.

PEDER is off.

SPECTOR thinks to himself again that he wishes DELMAR was in the room.

CUT TO CASS'S ROOM:  
CASS is sitting on his bunk reading a magazine and listening to some music, sounds like "Bleed like me" by TRAPT. A silhouette bangs on the door, but no answer. It the door begins to open slowly, and the silhouette sees CASS sitting on his bunk. The silhouette goes in and CASS sees the silhouette and recognizes who it is. He sees that the silhouette now has crab claws for hands.  
CASS in terror looks up, drops the magazine of entertainment weekly, and asks it in a quiet cracking voice.

CASS (voice cracking): What do you want?  
The silhouette does not give a reply; it enters the room and violently slams the door shut. There is a loud hiss and a loud scream.  
PEDER is already not 100 feet from the room when he hears the screams and a gurgling sound.

PEDER has his right arm on the trigger of his weapon aimed at the door; he precedes down the hall cautiously. He takes a big gulp, and someone opens the door, PEDER sees a very tall thin silhouette with those same crab like hands look straight at him. PEDER cannot recognize who it is, but he sees black eyes. The silhouette gives out a loud howl like screech and runs down the hall and out the back door. The door swings back and forth. PEDER does not even have a second to get a shot off at it. PEDER thinks this thing wont be back now its been spotted. He remembers the talk earlier; this thing likes to be one on one. PEDER opens CASS'S door not hoping to see what lies before him' he sees a puddle of blood on the floor, along with some other stuff like teeth, fingernails and an eye. PEDER almost throws up. PEDER aims his weapon at the body of deceased CASS. He looks closer and sees that CASS no longer has a head. He sees a small bottle of gasoline on the ground, he has a fire extinguisher out in the hallway, he dumps gasoline on the body and uses his lighter, lights a match and waits a few seconds and lights the body on fire. He waits another 40 seconds and gets the fire extinguisher and puts out the flames.

PEDER quickly exits before that thing comes back.

CUT TO REC ROOM:  
DELMAR enters the rec room and SPECTOR aims the flamethrower at him. DELMAR just puts his arms up in the air.

SPECTOR: The lights were flickering where the hell did you go?  
DELMAR: I was going down the stairs to fix the fuse and I heard a loud howl screeching sound I bolted up the stairs and now here I am.

SPECTOR: OH shit.

Suddenly the lights go off this time, but do not come back on.

SPECTOR freaks he cannot see anything.  
SPECTOR: DELMAR where are you? CRAVEN you come on out of there.

DELMAR: I am right here next to the table I think.

SPECTOR: What the fuck is going on DELMAR?  
DELMAR: I have no idea.

BLACK giggles in the dark.

SPECTOR: Knock that shit off BLACK. Damn it CRAVEN do you want me to come in after you?  
DELMAR the generator must be out get to it and fix it quickly.

DELMAR is off.

SPECTOR lights the tip of the torch. His flamethrower is finally lit and he looks around the room, and he looks at seats. HE only sees two men sitting there; BLACK and FLEA. STATHAM is no longer in the room.  
SPECTOR: WHERE'S, where the hell is STATHAM?!

SPECTOR rushes into the bathroom and grabs CRAVEN by the collar and pulls him out and takes him to an empty chair in the middle of the room.

ZOOM in on CHESTER'S study night:

JOHNS is up out of his seat, he grabs a candle sitting on the table next to him. He lights it and starts to walk over to the doorway, he bumps into the ceiling fan.

JOHNS (pissed off and scared at the same time): Oh shit, I should have known that damn thing was here.

Suddenly a tall silhouette comes into view and walks past JOHNS.

JOHNS walks out into the hallway.

JOHNS: Who is that?  
No answer is given, but the silhouette keeps on walking down the hall and enters one of the nearby rooms. JOHNS follows the silhouette.

Cut to blacked out kitchen night:  
ABEL is running around the kitchen trying to find a flashlight; but he cannot see shit. ABEL hits a button and it is for the loudspeaker.

ABEL: SPECTOR that a fuse?  
SPECTOR hits the call back button.

SPECTOR: YES it is DELMAR went to the generator. He heard screams and screeching. Tell DREAM to head down there. PEDER is not here, I got to watch these guys.

ABEL: DREAM aint here SPEC. He left to find KONA.

SPECTOR: Son of a bitch, well STATHAM is not in the room, no idea where he went or how long he has been missing.

ABEL: OH shit, what do we do?  
SPECTOR: Well obviously ABEL we cant do much, we can't see shit.

ABEL: I cannot find the damn flashlights.

SPECTOR: All right well arm yourself with a frying pan or something and hold tight. Just don't stand near the door incase STATHAM or something is walking around all right?  
ABEL: Ok SPECTRE, ill shout if I see DREAM.

SPECTOR: Got you lad.

ABEL grabs a small frying pan and hides behind one of the counters.

CUT TO INFRIMIRY HALLWAY:  
KONA and DREAM run into each other and now are walking down the hallway.

KONA: DREAM we got to split up I do not know who is where.

I am going to head to the kitchen and then to the generator, you head to the rec room and give SPEC a hand guarding the suspects.

DREAM is off.

DREAM proceeds down the endless black hallway. He sees a silhouette standing next to one of the supply rooms.  
DREAM raises his sniper rifle: Alright mate, don't move a muscle, you so much as fart I will put you down.

The silhouette is still standing frozen as a statue.

The a demonic diabolical laugh is heard; and something heavy is thrown at DREAM.

DREAM: Ouch, you cunt. I am going to shoot you, DREAM poises to shoot the silhouette, but the silhouette rushes him, knocking him down. A loud howl is heard, and the silhouette knocks a bunch of boxes and a big paper shredder off of the shelves, it hits DREAM on the head. DREAM is now in much pain, but he is back up on his feet. DREAM pulls out his knife.

DREAM: Alright you ponce, you think something like that is going to put me down? Come on let's have a go.

Something in the background near the silhouette begins to make a high pitched whistling sound; a vacuum cleaner.

DREAM: Now what the fuck are you going to with that?  
The silhouette does not give a response, he throws the entire vacuum and its parts at DREAM, this time DREAM is out. The silhouette does not say a word, just turns its attention to the doorway. The silhouette continues on with what it was doing in the first place; it is now dragging what looks like a dead body out and towards the greenhouse.

CUT TO the other side of the hallway night:

KONA is heading in the opposite direction and reaches the kitchen. He halts for a moment, he hears a rustling sound from behind him. A door is slammed shut, and KONA now begins getting chills down his spine.

KONA cannot do anything since the lights are out. KONA begins to walk into the kitchen.

ABEL has the skillet in his hands he sees someone and hears footsteps.

Suddenly a familiar voice shouts his name.

Hey ABEL.

ABEL gets up and notices it is KONA'S voice.

ABEL gets up and proceeds next to him.

KONA: ABEL you the only one in here?  
ABEL: YES DREAM went to find you.  
KONA: I know ABEL, I ran into him he is on his way to the rec room to give SPEC a helping hand.

ABEL: Good bwana, bad news about that. STATHAM is not there. No idea where he ran off.

KONA: OH shit, any sign of him or CONNAT MIKAELA? PEDER? I heard a door slam, and shit falling back in the hallway, I cannot see shit though, and me small flashlight here aint going to do either of us much good.  
ABEL: Well I am not going to check it out, and no none of em. I hope they are all ok. What about JOHNS?  
KONA: No lad, I checked on him over an hour ago.

ABEL: SO what are we going to do then bwana?  
KONA: We got to get down to the generator and turn it on. You got a light?  
ABEL: No I don't, flashlights are all missing, so is my skillet and my big ass steel pot. Who the hell would want all that for?  
KONA: I got no idea mate, we can figure that out later, right now we got to move otherwise were all doomed.

ABEL and KONA move out, KONA has a tiny light on his SPAS 12, he turns it on, they see a silhouette. IT stops in its tracks and looks at the two of them.

KONA shouts: Freeze!  
The silhouette freezes and shouts, DON'T SHOOT, its CONNAT, its only CONNAT, I have been bumping into shit all for a while now. Reminds me of the time I dreamt I was headless and my parents wouldn't let me into the house; they did not want me to knock over their China and antique lamps those fuckers!  
KONA: CONNAT knock that shit off, we got to get to the generator.

CONNAT: All right well I sure as hell aint going first.

KONA: CONNAT I am the only one with a weapon, I will go first.

KONA leads on and two follow him. They get near the stairs and hear footsteps beside them; it sounds like sticky shoes.

KONA shines the light and say FREEZE. The man does so.

IT reveals PEDER.

KONA: PEDER are you alone?  
PEDER: Yes I am alone, fucking CASS has been murdered and I saw something come out of his room and took off out the back door.

KONA: CASS is dead?  
PEDER: That is what I said, his body is there but his head is gone.

KONA: PEDER what the hell do you mean it's gone?  
PEDER: I got no idea it just aint there.

CONNAT (shaking): Oh god, that means we have a head on the loose?  
KONA: PEDER tell me you torched the body?  
PEDER nodding: Yes I did.

KONA: Good one less infected we got to worry about then.

PEDER: Where are you guys headed to anyway?  
KONA: We are going down the stairs to the generator.

PEDER: By the way how the hell did you know it was me?  
KONA: Because every time you walk your shoes make a damn sticky sound.

PEDER: Oh shit well ok then.

KONA: PEDER take point let's get down those stairs.

Suddenly a tall silhouette bumps into KONA, and knocks down ABEL.

KONA: Who is that, I got a gun.

The silhouette does not give a response and just keeps moving on down the hallway.

Then a sudden screeching is made, and it startles the small group. CONNAT is about to scream or shout something to the small group; when he bumps into KONA and they all tumble down the stairs.  
ABEL: Oh shit bwanas were going for a ride.

CUT to hallway night:  
DREAM begins to wake up; his head is pounding. He shrugs off the pain, and picks up his sniper rifle, and turns on the flashlight. He stares at where the silhouette was standing; but it is no longer visible. He points the flashlight and his sniper rifle at the ground, and he sees small spots and footprints; on what looks like blood. He also starts hearing that whistling sound. The damn bloody super filter is still turned on in the supply room. DREAM cannot turn it off, he wants to follow the blood trail; but does not want to know where it leads to. He proceeds down to the rec room.

Rec Room Night:

SPECTOR has CRAVEN tied down, and BLACK starts giggling again.

SPECTOR: Knock that off BLACK, god how much of that shit are you pumped full of?  
BLACK continues giggling.

SPECTOR'S attention is turned to footsteps out in the hallway.

CRAVEN(slurred): Wow look a bright light, I think angels are here, GABRIEL I am in here.

SPECTOR: Shut the fuck up CRAVEN, BLACK if you don't knock that off I swear.

Suddenly he is cut off, and he hears that footsteps are getting closer, then they come to a head.

SPECTOR has had enough; he lets loose flames and it torches the wall and the doorway. He does not hear any screeching or howling sounds.

BLACK (giggling): Wow pretty fire.

SPECTOR takes aim again, but someone rushes in; DREAM with his sniper rifle pointed at SPECTOR'S head.

DREAM: What the hell was that for SPEC?

SPECTOR: How the bloody hell did I know it was you, I cannot see shit.

DREAM: Well mate, I don't know if your you for sure either, I just hear giggling in here, and some asshole knocked me out, and turned on the damn vacuum cleaner. Blood spots all out in the hallway.

SPECTOR: Sorry mate, but I do not know if can trust you now.

DREAM: Last stand eh?  
SPECTOR: Looks like it mate, we can either kill each other or watch these guys.

DREAM lowers his rifle; alright then SPEC, I will help you, no funny business my head hurts. Where is that DILAUDID at?  
SPEC: I think in the corner, and STATHAM is not in here. He left when the bloody lights went out, BLACK wont stop giggling, and CRAVEN is tied down.

DREAM: Alright I will watch the doorway, you watch these sodding ponces alright?

SPECTOR nods.

CUT TO Generator stairs midnight:

The four men all fall down the stairs. They start nearing the bottom, and CONNAT is the first one to reach it, smacking his face off of the cold hard cement.

PEDER is the last, and immediately is up off of the ground, and grabs KONA"S shotgun and starts shooting loads of buckshots at the SILHOUTETTE, it gives off another shriek either its in pain or its laughing who the hell knows. Suddenly the thing tosses something down the stairs and it hits ABEL in the face. The silhouette is gone and PEDER is about to shoot another round but is stopped by KONA.

KONA: PEDER no more remember, bullets don't do jack shit don't waste the bullets.

PEDER obeys and lowers his weapon.

ABEL begins screaming: I got hit with a head I think; I think it was a head. HELP!

Suddenly they are rushed from two sides. PEDER raises the shotgun again, and yells whoever you are freeze right fucking now!

Both people freeze and two sets of hands are thrown into the air.

ENTER into the light; MIKAELA and DELMAR.

MIKAELA: Guy's what the hell happened?  
CONNAT: We fell down the stairs; some asshole was upstairs, knocked us down and threw something down the stairs.

DELMAR kneels down and starts working on the generator.

DELMAR: it probably was CASS'S head.

MIKAELA: CASS is dead?  
CONNAT: Oh not on top of current events are you? Yes he is dead. Someone decapitated him and I think his head was thrown down the bloody stairs.

PEDER shines a small flashlight down next to ABEL'S feet; revealing it is indeed CASS'S head.

CONNAT screams.

MIKAELA: Holy fuck. KONA you ok?  
KONA: Yes I am fine MIKAELA thanks. PEDER?  
PEDER: You aren't getting rid of me that easy.

KONA is glad to hear it.  
KONA: DELMAR how about getting us some power?  
DELMAR nods and starts working on the generator he sees the problem.  
DELMAR: Looks like someone messed with it.  
PEDER: Can you fix it?  
DELMAR: Yes I can, I grabbed some spare wires earlier when the lights went out.

PEDER shines the light next to DELMAR and sees something impossible.

PEDER: Hey uh guys, where is the fridge?  
CONNAT and KONA look near where DELMAR is.

DELMAR looks over his shoulder.

DELMAR: I got no idea, I forgot all about it.

KONA: Now come on, something happened to it, it just did not get up on its own and walk out; someone took it.

PEDER: How the fuck could someone lift it? That fucking thing is huge.

ABEL: Tons of shit is missing round here, my big ass steel pot other shit from the kitchen.

CONNAT: Yea some of the radio is gone as well, along with a big speaker.

MIKAELA: Some of the notebooks are gone from my room.  
DELMAR: Yea someone took the engines from the snowmobiles and the tires as well.

MIKAELA: Whom the fuck would want all that for?  
KONA: Who knows, who the fuck walked past us, and gave the unearthly howl and murdered CASS?  
PEDER shakes his head in cofusion.

ABEL: Yea and STATHAM'S missing from the rec room. SPECTOR said he just got up and left the room I guess.

PEDER: Oh fucking great, maybe it was him then.

DELMAR keeps working on the generator and minutes later the lights come back on.

PEDER looks up the stairs and sees STATHAM standing next to where CHESTER broke through.

PEDER shouts: HEY fucker, do not move a muscle. OR I swear to god I will do it I will kill you mate.

Everyone starts walking up the stairs and STATHAM has both of his hands in the air.

STATHAM: Hey guys wait a minute, I got lost went to find a light, bumping into things. Something bumped into me, I heard a shriek and I hid in the broom closet.

PEDER: Yea awfully good excuse when CASS is dead.

STATHAM: CASS is dead?  
PEDER: No more like decapitated. His head is downstairs by the generator why don't you go say hi.

STATHAM: I did not know.

KONA: Well whatever STATHAM, keep moving we are going to the rec room.

ABEL: KONA what about JOHNS? Shouldn't we check on him first?  
KONA shaking his head: No not yet, he is probably in the rec room with the others.

KONA is now leading the way and everyone else is behind him. PEDER has a hold of STATHAM by the neck collar.

The team all enters the rec room.

KONA enters first. Followed by DELMAR and the others.

SPECTOR: So it's about damn time someone got the power back on, I see you found STATHAM.

PEDER forces STATHAM into a nearby chair.

STATHAM is forced to sit down, and SPECTOR starts tying him up.

SPECTOR: Where were you STATHAM?

STATHAM: The lights were out gone to find a light.

ABEL: It has to be bullshit, we all were down stairs, we fell and we ran into someone and a head was thrown at me.

DELMAR: Yea and then when I get the lights back on, he just shows up.

SPECTOR and DREAM turn their attention about what ABEL just said about a head being thrown.

DREAM: Um whose head was thrown?  
PEDER: It was CASS'S head. He has been decapitated as in murdered.

DREAM: Oh shit, so we are one more man down; and he was one of our security staff. Fuck we are down to four on that part. There was a silhouette in the hallway Ko, after we parted ways. It knocked the shelves down onto me, my head is cut.

PEDER: Yea I am the one that found him, and I saw someone with black eyes and what looked liked crab for hands took off out the back door. I got no idea who it was, but when they saw me they freaked, howled and took off. Just like that REESE-Thing did when I caught it absorbing him. I tell you it has to be one of us, and I think STATHAM here is our best bet. I say we toast the fucker before anyone else dies. And what on earth is that whistling sound?  
SHADE: It sounds like the vacuum cleaner.

PEDER: Why the fuck is that on? You guys trying to pull a fast one on me? Damn it DREAM, its not enough with CHESTER and the penguin shit, now you got to turn that fucking thing on, the last bloody thing I need is to see MITCH with sticking his dick into it again. Fuck that limey shit.

STATHAM: Well fuck the vacuum, You are not killing me, I did not do it. I went to find a flashlight, could not find any in the kitchen. What the hell happened to them all? There is almost a half dozen in there.

ABEL: Yea bwanas, tons of shit been missing around here, my steel pot, my skillet, the flashlights, DELMAR'S tool wrench, the motors from the snowmobiles, the tires, and the damn refrigerator is gone that CHESTER pushed down the stairs. What the fuck?  
BLACK starts giggling some more.

SPECTOR: Knock that off BLACK, KONA I swear BLACK has been doing this for the last 2 hours, and FLEA wont wake up, and CRAVEN just stares. What about CHESTER? ABEL did you take him out his supper?  
ABEL: OH yes I did before the power went out, that is another problem. CHESTER is gone even nuttier.

PEDER: OH shit tells me he did not break out, and he is the one murdering around here?  
ABEL: I got no idea if he got out right now, but he was nailing himself in and was talking crazy he threw the food out of the slot; saying he will only eat out of cans from now on. I bolted ass.

SPECTOR: Well that's great I already expected him to lose his cool, but I wonder if he broke out? JOHNS what do you think?  
SPECTOR turns and looks around the room not seeing any sign of JOHNS.

SPECTOR: Where is JOHNS, has anyone seen him?  
KONA: I saw him a few hours ago he was working on some ideas and theories for a new test. I haven't seen him since then.

PEDER: Well shouldn't we form a search party and search for him?  
KONA: Damn right we are going too, we have to find him. But when any of you find him, kill him. All right we need two teams. Myself DELMAR and CONNAT we will search the outside and also check on CHESTER. SPECTOR MIKAELA and ABEL search the compound and search the greenhouse.  
As the teams are getting the parkas on suddenly DELMAR lets out an outburst.

DELMAR: I am not going with CONNAT; I am not going with him. I will go with SPECTOR and MIKAELA.

CONNAT looks over at CONNAT.

CONNAT: Well fuck you WILL.

DELMAR: I am not going with you, you been gone for some time near as I can figure you should be locked up too.

SPECTOR: Who says I want you going with me DELMAR, you been by yourself for a longtime as well.

KONA steps in and slams his fist on the table.

KONA: All right cut the horseshit! ABEL you come with us, DELMAR you head with SPECTOR. I don't want anymore bellyaching. Whoever finds JOHNS burn him.

MIKAELA: Why are we going to burn him?  
KONA: He has been missing for over an hour, at least since the lights went out; he has had plenty of time to change into of those things, we cannot take any chances. So obey the order lads, you see him or find a body burn him till he is crisp no exceptions. DREAM, you and PEDER watch these four, make sure they are tied down tight and PEDER give them more injections of DILAUDID.  
BLACK starts giggling again.

SPECTOR: Good DREAM you and PEDER can deal with that shit.

DREAM just looks over at BLACK and sees that his laugh is that insomniacs laugh; he has lost just as much insanity as he had sleep. He has seen it plenty of times when he was growing up.

Both teams are off. But before KONA'S team leaves.

KONA: DREAM any of them move you fry them, and if you hear or see anything strange cut lose on the siren. We will be back in 30 minutes. And everyone watch who your with real close.

Both teams exit the recreation room.

CUT TO CHESTER'S SHACK NIGHT:

KONA, ABEL, and CONNAT have a towline connected to the main entrance door, and they are now approaching CHESTER'S shack. It is forty below outside right now and all three men are covered in white powdered snow. It looks like the three men were wrestling and a bag of flour exploded on them.

KONA approaches the door to the tool shed. KONA opens up the slot; he sees CHESTER sitting on the lounge chair near the picnic table eating out of a tin can, and he can see a hangman's noose dangling not 3 feet away from CHESTER.

KONA: Hey CHESTER have you seen JOHNS out here, or anything unusual?  
KONA begins thinking to himself, oh yea ask the small crazy guy if he hears anything unusual. He startled the little biologist earlier when he opened up the slot making him spill his can.

KONA still does not get a response out of CHESTER; CHESTER is just sitting there very calmly looking oddly at KONA.

CHESTER finally speaks with terror coming out of his voice.

CHESTER: I um changed my mind I would like to come back inside.  
Funny things I am hearing funny things out here, there are growls and something keeps shaking the shed. Its dark out here.

KONA: Have you come across JOHNS?  
CHESTER: It aint JOHNS, if it is him it aint him anymore if you know what I mean it's the imitation of JOHNS.

CHESTER: I would like to come back inside now, I wont harm you, I promise.

KONA: Well see.

CHESTER gets up out of the lounge chair and starts walking over to the shack door.

CHESTER: Hey wait a minute, wait a minute man. I am all right I am much better. You got let me come back inside, I want to come back inside. I am hearing growls; there is weird shit out here KONA, think something wants to attack me. It is dark in here KONA, its dark in here all of the time. Please let me back in.

KONA: What about the noose?  
CHESTER: Oh that, well I was going to kill myself, but I changed my mind id like to come back inside. Now you got my promise. The sedatives are wearing off KO; please you got to let me come back inside.

KONA has heard enough protest he shuts the slot. He pulls out something out of his pocket; two syringes full of morphine. He opens the slot back open one last time and tosses them inside, and quickly shuts the slot. He hears moving within.  
KONA thinks to himself that he still has one vial left with over 200mgs left of morphine, and that is the last of it.

KONA turns his attention away from the shack and lights a flare.

CONNAT: Hey KONA how is CHESTER?  
KONA: I got no idea how good he is, he is claiming he is much better, but he has a damn noose dangling from the ceiling next to him, and he is hearing growling and claiming someone is violently shaking the shack around. Those sound sane to you? He wants to come back inside.

CONNAT: We cant have that.

KONA: Well I just gave him two full vials full of morphine I think he will be happy for a while.

ABEL: That son of a bitch threatened to hang himself earlier, why hasn't he yet?  
KONA: Probably having second thoughts, but he has food and water so lets move it, I see some shit in the snow 50 feet up from us.

ABEL leads the way.  
CONNAT lights a flare and they reach the area where KONA was talking about and they find something, looks like remains; they see glasses, torn clothes, a broken gold tooth, and a small puddle of blood.

The trio bend down and surrounds the small area.

ABEL: Hey is that where JOHNS maybe died?  
CONNAT: Well if did die here then where in the hell is his body?  
KONA bends down and picks up his glasses and gold tooth.

KONA: Well either this thing infected him, or it killed him and drug him off somewhere and hid the body somewhere else.

ABEL: Where do you think?  
KONA: How the hell should I know? But we found a discovery, CONNAT you head in and tell DREAM and PEDER what we found. We will be in as soon as possible.

ABEL: Where the fuck are we going?  
KONA: Up to my shack.

ABEL: What the hell for bwana?  
KONA: I want to check on my oil furnace and I got to grab something.

ABEL: Can't you go yourself or just take CONNAT with you?  
KONA: No bud, you are going with me. CONNAT go in now, and lets just hope that SPECTOR'S team has had better luck than us.

Before CONNAT leaves he asks a question.

CONNAT: Why are you going up there? You think JOHNS is up there?  
KONA: It is possible because when I left earlier I turned the lights off.

CONNAT and ABEL look up at KONA'S shack and they see the lights are indeed on.

CONNAT is off.

Both KONA and ABEL head in the direction of KONA'S shack.

CUT TO THE GREENHOUSE NIGHT:  
SPECTOR MIKAELA and DELMAR are all now in the greenhouse, they have checked the rest of the camp and found no trace of JOHNS.

SPECTOR: All right guys this is the entrance here so we walk in single file; I don't want either of you walking to close behind me. Oh better yet lets walk one by one next to each other; that way I wont get jumped.

MIKAELA: Do you really think we would do that?  
SPECTOR: How the hell would I know? I do not know if either of you are really who you say you are; now do it this way; I got the torch so let's go; I will go in first.

SPECTOR enters first followed by DELMAR and MIKAELA. They also have a small towline.

SPECTOR enters and looks above him and sees the cable wire has been cut and a small part of the roof is gone.

SPECTOR: Fuck they couldn't ruin any other part of the camp; no they had to come in here and ruin the greenhouse; my babies. Now I got to check on them.

SPECTOR kneels down next to his plants. When DELMAR sees the plants waving back and forth; he tugs the towline to SPECTOR.

DELMAR: SPECTOR get back.

SPECTOR: What the fuck was that for dude?  
DELMAR: They are moving they could be one of them.

SPECTOR: Now what is one of these motherfuckers going to do being a hashish plant? Get stoned to death?  
MIKAELA: Guys there is no science to prove that these things can imitate anything that is not in fact actually alive.

DELMAR pulls out something from behind his back; a tiny homemade flamethrower. DELMAR torches the plants.

SPECTOR gets pissed when he sees this. He knocks DELMAR over.

SPECTOR: you stupid son of a bitch. Now there is no more hashish you ass! SPECTOR is about to pummel DELMAR when the wind makes the greenhouse door swing violently closed bringing a silhouette into view; JOHNS.

MIKAELA turns around seeing; JOHNS impaled in the chest with an axe and he is in the middle of the door. MIKAELA jumps back screaming for her life. SPECTOR does not hesitate he torches the deceased JOHNS and there is no screaming or anything coming from him; meaning that he is dead.

When DREAM and others hears the screams DREAM cuts loose on the alarm, it blares throughout the camp.

CONNAT enters the rec room.

DREAM: CONNAT where are the others?  
CONNAT: WE found a gold tooth and some torn clothes in the snow near CHESTER'S shack. CHESTER is calmer but ABEL and KONA went up to his shack to get something I guess. Who just screamed?  
DREAM: I got no idea it sounded like it came from the greenhouse. Sounded like MIKAELA.

PEDER: Well I think we should go have a look.

DREAM: No we don't go anywhere; we got four guys here who could be imitations and there is only three of us we cannot afford it.

PEDER agrees and stays in his position.  
Not even a minute later three people enter the rec room; MIKAELA DELMAR and SPECTOR.

DREAM: What the hell happened?  
SPECTOR: Will someone turn off that damn siren please?  
PEDER turns it off.

MIKAELA: We found JOHNS.

DREAM: I take it he was a thing?  
SPECTOR: No was just dead.

DELMAR: But he was not just dead, he looked like he had been murdered, someone shoved an axe in his chest and shoved it onto the greenhouse door. I mean SPEC couldn't even get him down, but we torched the body. He was indeed human.

MIKAELA: Where are the others?  
CONNAT: Went up to KO'S shack should be back in a few hopefully.

MIKAELA hopes so.  
DREAM: All right then PEDER and SPEC, you two go watch the front door. MIKAELA, you and DELMAR watch these 4. I am going to the bathroom then me and CONNAT will stand guard and watch the side window from the map room.

Everyone is off to his or her positions.

CUT TO KONA'S SHACK NIGHT:

KONA and ABEL are both now up in KONA'S shack. They find that the whole roof is gone and wind is blowing from inside the shack; it is no longer usable.

ABEL is about to say something when a shadowy thing hits ABEL in the head; he screams and torches it. Revealing only the blowup doll that KONA owns. He inflates one of the breasts on it and it flies out where the roof should be.

Almost an hour later there is no sign of the duo.

With no sign at any of the others positions; SPECTOR: All right mates, there is no sign of anyone we got to start shutting and nailing the outside doors.

SPECTOR starts to hit the emergency alarm. Everyone hears it and for some reason it snaps FLEA out of being unconscious.  
FLEA: What the holy hell is going on?  
PEDER hears the commotion and he runs into the rec room.  
PEDER: What the fuck MITCH? Why the bloody hell are you screaming?

FLEA: I am finally awake I had the strangest dream, a refrigerator went down the stairs, my grandma was making food, and CHESTER went APESHIT! Now there is something running around outside, is this true?  
PEDER: Well I don't know about the grandma part, but yes it is true. REESE JOHNS and CASS are dead, and CHESTER is locked up. We burned everything, so yes what you dreamt it is all true.

FLEA: Well I feel better, and I want to redeem myself let me help ok? It is me PEDER you know me for CHRIST SAKE we have known each other for how long now? 9 months? I am a good man ask me something, Something only I would know, not a bloody imitation.

STATHAM:(slurred) that is pure nonsense it does not proving shite. Don't listen to him PEDER, he could be one of them adapted who the fuck knows if you untie him. We could all die.

PEDER: All right then MITCH I am untying you, fuck you STATHAM I never did like you, and if I was in charge I would have shot you lad.

PEDER unties FLEA and they both rush to the dining hall window.

FLEA lightly massages his chest and sees a single silhouette heading towards the camp.

FLEA: HEY all of you come here now!  
The shouts are heard everywhere, MIKAELA PEDER CONNAT SPECTOR DREAM and DELMAR all run into the dining hall and see a silhouette with a flare lit looking like it or he is covered completely in snow from the blizzard.

Shouts start coming from the front entrance.

The sounds sound familiar; ABEL.

ABEL: Bwana come on, open up it's freezing out here.

ABEL keeps pound harder on the front door. CONNAT thinks that he maybe seen or saw something.  
It startles CONNAT very much.

The bangs continue, SPECTOR has his flamethrower aimed at the front entrance of the compound prepared for anything. SPECTOR quickly glances over to his right and sees FLEA standing there.

SPECTOR: WHAT the bloody hell are you doing? How did you get untied?  
PEDER: I untied him SPECTOR he seems fine, and we need the extra muscle right now.

SPECTOR: For fuck sake PEDER, I don't know if I can trust you or not. Fuck it I can't deal with neither of you cunts are right now, I got to worry about the asshole banging on the damn door.

PEDER is wearing the back up flamethrower, and DELMAR has his tiny one at the ready.

SPECTOR is trying to make the right decision.

DREAM cocks his sniper rifle and takes one hand and puts it on SPECTOR'S shoulder.

DREAM: Look SPEC, if he was one of them wouldn't he bust through that door, I doubt it would have much trouble after seeing what we have seen.

I have seen what this thing is capable of doing and I think that we should just relax for a little and let the lad in. I got to know about KONA, he is my mate.

SPECTOR thinks for a moment and drifts down memory lane he remembers SPECTOR DREAM and KONA on leave in ICELAND and they were at one of those hot springs and SPECTOR remembers a girl that couldn't swim and that some limey bastard threw her in. DREAM was drunk sleeping back at the hotel room, and SPECTOR was clear on the side of the spring. KONA dropped everything he was doing, and dived into the water and saved the woman from drowning even not asking for a reward for saving her. And damn she was a perfect ten, but KONA loves helping people, he seems like he is a man seeking atonement for his past.

SPECTOR jumps back into the situation and starts to open the door.  
DELMAR: Why are you so damn anxious to let him in here SPEC?

SPECTOR: I got to know about KONA, I just have to.

SPECTOR ignores DELMAR and PEDER'S pleas. MIKAELA DREAM and CONNAT have sided with him.

SPECTOR opens the door, and ABEL quickly pops in.

DREAM: What the fuck happened out there, where is KO?  
ABEL kneeling on the ground removes his hood off of his parka he begins to try as quick as he can to catch his breath,

ABEL still breathing in heavily: Bwanas I we were searching up in his shack, I found this, I made sure I got ahead of him and cut him loose.

SPECTOR: CUT him loose?  
ABEL: That is what I said; I got scared as fuck after I found this.

ABEL reaches into his pocket and pulls out some shredded clothing looks like a piece of KONA'S shirt.

He hands it to DREAM.

DREAM (shocked): Oh no do not tell me this, please don't!

ABEL: He is one of them.

CONNAT stuttering: Um when did it get to him?  
SPECTOR points the torch at ABEL, well if it did get my mate.

ABEL: Hey SPECTOR come on.

PEDER: Do you think he has changed into one of those things?  
FLEA: He has had plenty of time. It takes over an hour doesn't it, he could be at full power, I say we get all the weapons and ammo we can and lock ourselves in the rec room. And untie the others we need muscle.

DELMAR: I hate it to say it SPEC or DREAM but I like this plan, then once the creature is eliminated we should be safe. We can come up with another test.

DREAM: All right first off, we don't know for sure if he is an imitation, and I am not killing him until I am sure.

SPECTOR: DREAM believe me I know how you feel but we cannot let that abomination in here or we are all fucked.

KLYLIE: Damn it your right, we got to do something. Um I don't know I think I am in love with KONA, I never told him and if he is one of them then that confession is sure out of the window.

The door to the compound slowly begins to move; someone from the outside is trying to get in.

PEDER is the first one to notice this he rushes over to the door and puts his weight against it.  
Everyone else sees what PEDER is doing and that the doorknob begins to move faster. ABEL also puts his weight against it.

MIKAELA hates to admit it to herself that the one guy she could have foreseen a future with maybe gone. She keeps thinking to herself that maybe their could be a cure or if she could just talk it, reason with it. She could get her friend and possible lover back.

MIKAELA: We should open it and let him in here talk to him.

SPECTOR: MIKAELA have you been smoking MITCH'S hashish?  
Suddenly a familiar voice is heard from outside the door.

KONA: Hey what the hell, the door is locked let me in? I got lost out here; I am frozen feel like a god damn ice cube.  
SPECTOR (whispering): We cannot let him in, he is one of them.

ABEL: Bwana we got to let him in, I am opening the door. PEDER is with ABEL. They both try for the door.

SPECTOR cocks the flamethrower and points it at them both.

SPECTOR: NO one opens that fucking door, I am human and I plan on keeping it that way.

CONNAT: SPECTOR what if we are wrong about him? Then its murder.

SPECTOR: I have killed plenty in my time; let him freeze, I am so sick of this shit!  
SPECTOR knows that is one of his close mates out there, but he is thinking for himself and the others safety hell it is what STATHAM would do if we has still in charge.

ABEL: I might have been wrong SPEC, what if I am?  
SPECTOR: Well then I guess you got to live with that.

Suddenly a loud crash comes from the storage room 30 feet down the hallway to the right.

DELMAR: Oh shit the supply room.

FLEA: We have to get to him;

I think we keep our thermite charges in there.

DREAM: No they are in the infirmary. Let's move gents, we talk him down first SPECTOR. You kill him first, I will kill you. I promise that, that is my brother in there.

SPECTOR: Mate, I hear you but we got to get in there now, so move it people!  
Everyone rushes as fast as possible to the supply room door.

SPECTOR is leading the group and DREAM is behind him and so are all of the others.

They finally arrive at the supply room. SPECTOR gives DELMAR the signal and he tries opening it, but it wont open.

SPECTOR (whispering): Oh shit bloody fucking hell he has the keys.

DREAM comes up with a plan.

He nods to ABEL FLEA and PEDER to go out the door and climb in and surprise him.

ABEL FLEA and PEDER are off.

MIKAELA stands back she knows this is not going to end well.

CONNAT looks down and realizes that he has pissed himself.

CONNAT does not say anything.

SPECTOR sees a fire ax on the wall beside him he grabs it and is about to start breaking the door down.  
KONA: He what the hell is going on out there, the door was locked I had to break in and get warm and lock the door did not know if I was going to get assimilated.

SPECTOR does not want to hear it he starts breaking the door down.  
SPECTOR: Damn it stop acting like you're the REAL KONA you are not, you are dead. Whatever the hell you are. We are frying you soppy cunt. No questions asked.

SPECTOR keeps crashing the ax into the door.

KONA does not hesitate he starts using his frozen right arm and reaches into a box and pulls out something,

SPECTOR finally breaks down the door.  
SPECTOR DREAM and DELMAR enter the room armed to the teeth,

They have their weapons pointed at KONA'S chest and head.

Suddenly DREAM sees something in his hands; DYNAMITE!

KONA: I swear to god any of you move any closer and the whole camp goes. Put that shit on the ground, and back off.  
DREAM and DELMAR put their weapons down and SPECTOR is hesitant at first. He is sweating and has what feels like needles of adrenaline soaring throughout his body. He stares into those big oceanic blue eyes of KONA'S and KONA locks eyes with SPECTOR. Neither backing down.

SPECTOR sees the coldness in KONA'S eyes; he knows his comrade means business so he drops the weapon.

KONA: Now move back into the hallway. DREAM you asshole. I trusted you.

DREAM: I am sorry mate, I did not know I…

DELMAR taps DREAM on the shoulder.

DELMAR: Don't argue with him, he is in control. Don't even talk to him.

SPECTOR: KONA you know you would do the same thing if you were in our positions.

KONA: Just back the fuck off all of you, keep-moving assholes or we go.

Out of nowhere PEDER and FLEA grab from behind KONA. ABEL is still struggling to get into the window.

His rollerblades are caught on the damn windowsill.

KONA uses all of his strength to keep his hand on the dynamite. He swirls around and uses his back strength and pushes PEDER hard into the wall, hitting him in the mouth as well. FLEA still has a hold of him, but KONA uses his left shoulder, and hits FLEA hard in the chest and he goes flying back like a jet taking off into a bunch of boxes on a metal crate. He hits the crate hard screams in pain and falls onto his back.

SPECTOR tries rushing KO, but KONA clocks SPECTOR in the face and kicks him in the stomach, knocking him onto the ground. DREAM tries to pick up his sniper rifle, and ABEL is finally out of the window but falls to the ground. DELMAR is standing terrified and MIKAELA and CONNAT are as well. The room is filled with tension and adrenaline.

KONA lights another flare and has it about 8 inches away from the stick of dynamite.

KONA: DREAM back away from the weapon, or we all go. Nice try PEDER SPECTOR. DELMAR don't move.

ABEL: Its cool KO come on man.

DELMAR: Yea man just relax we are not going to try anything, alright your in control.

FLEA suddenly starts convulsing and struggling to breath. He may be having a heart attack.

KONA: DELMAR or CONNAT go get BLACK and bring the others.

DELMAR and MIKAELA are off.

PEDER is up and so is everyone else.

ABEL stays next to his fallen comrade.

ABEL: Come on MITCH, breath damn it.

SPECTOR: Damn it ABEL don't get to close. Wait till BLACK gets in here.

ENTER supply room 2 am:

CRAVEN STATHAM DELMAR BLACK and MIKAELA:

BLACK has a small defibrillator a syringe of adrenaline.

BLACK is getting nearer to FLEA and is ready with the paddles. When FLEA starts convulsing and his chest rips open, and orange slime fills the walls all around them. ABEL sees this and jumps over a bunch of boxes. PEDER is out of the way.

BLACK throws the defibrillator at the FLEA-THING and it shocks it, and it howls. It forms to massive long talons with razor sharp fangs and lunges for BLACK.

BLACK is too slow to dash out of the way.  
The talons slice BLACK'S right arm off, and a tentacle forms from the FLEA-THINGS right leg and grabs a hold of BLACK'S legs.  
BLACK screams and pleads for PEDER or someone to help him, they are just staring frozen in terror.  
The talons pull BLACK into the FLEA-THING'S chest cavity and what used to be his abdomen and stomach. Gurgles begin and BLACK is still screaming in agony and pain.

KONA: SPECTOR burn the fucker.

CONNAT: We got to save BLACK.

KONA: Forget about BLACK, he is gone. Damn it SPECTOR burn them both now.

SPECTOR does not hesitate he reaches onto the ground and grabs the flamethrower and squeezes the trigger. He ignites both BLACK and the FLEA-THING. The FLEA-THING screams in agony. and FLEA'S head starts spinning around and latches off of FLEA and crawls under a box.  
The screams and howls come to a head.

FLEA- THING HEAD POV:  
FLEA-THING'S head grows 4 long centipede-like-legs. It starts skittering underneath the crate towards the window.

CUT TO STORE ROOM: NIGHT

MIKAELA CONNAT and PEDER start to shed a few tears for BLACK.

DREAM picks up his sniper rifle.

ABEL: What the fuck do we do now, we lost the doctor and the other one is locked up, oh man what the fuck do we do? HELP!  
KONA: Shut up ABEL, we keep surviving and finding who is REAL it is all we can do, we may have to kill most of us off. But that's all we can do.

DREAM hears skittering from somewhere in the room.

DREAM: KONA SPECTOR do you guys hear that?

Everyone listens, PEDER starts looking around the room. He hears that that skittering sound is getting closer to them or near a window, he is not too sure on that.

PEDER (while looking around the room): I hear it.

DREAM: What in the bloody hell is it?

STATHAM (jaw dropping): Something fucking weird.

Out of the corner of CRAVEN'S eye he sees what looks like a head.

CRAVEN turns around.

CRAVEN (amazed and pissed): You got to be shitting me.

CONNAT MIKAELA and KONA look at it; it's absolutely revolting.

SPECTOR does not even receive an order.

SPECTOR torches the MITCHEL-HEAD.

The FLEA-HEAD shrieks in agony. Within less than 30 seconds it comes to a head.

KONA: All right lads, I know that we just lost two more mates to this fucking creature, but we still got to find out who is who.

PEDER: Come on KO, we just toasted another one of em, and lost a man for it. How many more could there possibly be?  
DREAM: I am with KONA, let's do this.

KONA: All right everyone into the rec room, let's finish this.

KONA aims his magnum at the remaining men, and they exit the supply room.  
Everyone enters the recreation room a few minutes later. Everyone is huddled around KONA in a circle. KONA looks over at one of the nearby counters and picks up something; rope.

ZOOM in on KONA:

KONA throws the rope onto a nearby recliner.

KONA: All right DELMAR and CONNAT you guys tie everyone up.

SPECTOR: What the bloody hell for?  
KONA (sarcastically: For your health, what the fuck do you think a test?

STATHAM: Come on guys let's rush him he is not going to blow us all up.

STATHAM and KONA glance at each other for a few moments; STATHAM backs down. He knows KONA will kill everyone to kill this thing.

With all of the attention aimed on KONA, CRAVEN picks up something up off of the nearby medical table.

CRAVEN (calmly): Now wait a minute, just wait guys. KONA has a point; I think he can be trusted now. I mean he did waste that creature that looked like FLEA didn't he?  
CRAVEN keeps approaching KONA slowly.

KONA: Thanks for the support CRAVEN, but that is close enough.

CRAVEN nods his head agreeing and stops in his tracks.

SPECTOR now speaks what is on his mind.

SPECTOR: Well you sure as shit are not tying me up mate, I will tell you that.

KONA: Then you will leave me with no choice; I will have to kill you SPECTOR.

SPECTOR stands his ground staring death in the face.

SPECTOR: Then kill me; I am ready to die are you?  
DREAM: Come on SPEC, just do it Jesus.

KONA cocks his weapon; pointing it at SPECTOR'S head.  
KONA: I am not kidding SPECTOR.

CRAVEN raises a scalpel preparing to attack,

SPECTOR seeing this gives a little hint to KONA with his eyes.

SPECTOR: I guess you do.

CRAVEN goes for the attack, he lunges at KONA but the young dog handler is not quick enough;  
BAM!

One single round is fired from KONA'S sidearm and it hits CRAVEN in the head, CRAVEN falls backwards and falls into one of the nearby tables breaking it in half.

KONA now turns his attention to the others.

KONA: Anyone else have any objections? Or can we get this show on the road?

The men all submit to the order KONA has given, and they all sit down in the nearby chairs and on the couch; except for CONNAT and DELMAR.

DREAM is looking at KONA trying to read his aura; it is blank. KONA seems to be cold as ice.

KONA: Alright CONNAT you tie up DELMAR over there.

DELMAR: Shit dude I thought I was safe?

KONA: No one is safe damn it. Now sit the fuck down or I will burn you.

DELMAR complies and sits down.  
CONNAT ties his fellow comrade down.

You can just feel the tension in the room. Lots of adrenaline, and testosterone can be felt in the room. OUTPOST 32, is not peaceful anymore I can tell you that.

CONNAT puts on the backup flamethrower. CONNAT has never even used this weapon before; he only has hunted back in Honduras with his father years ago. He thinks he may never see his family or his soon to be wife ever again. A tear runs down his face.  
CONNAT sees all eyes are fixated on him, which makes him nervous. He does not know what scares him more right now; KONA or this LIFEFORM.

CONNAT has the flamethrower aimed at the tied up men.

KONA: All right here is the test boys; we are going to draw up a little bit of everybody's blood. Cause we are going find out who is the HOSTILE BEING.  
Watching that whacked out head of FLEA gave me an idea that this being is selfish; each piece of it is an individual life form. Just trying to survive in a new environment. You see when a man bleeds, it is just tissue. But the blood from one of you imitations won't obey when it is attacked. It will try and survive; crawl away from burning acid say.

CONNAT here is that scalpel and Petri dishes. Cut everyone's thumb, and put it in the Petri dish. They are all labeled with everyone of you lads' name.  
CONNAT goes to each person slicing his or her thumbs.  
MIKAELA is last. Once MIKAELA is done she moans in pain. CONNAT hands her a small piece of gauze.

MIKAELA takes it.

KONA knows how much feeling he has for MIKAELA; he remembers the other night, she was just so beautiful and her kiss was amazing. He can feel a hard on coming so he blocks out that memory. He regains his focus on what is coming next.

KONA: alrighty lads get ready this is it? CONNAT draw your blood.

CONNAT draws his blood into a Petri dish.

KONA: All right that is enough, now step back over there away from the others.

CONNAT complies and he is nervous as hell. (CONNAT thinking could I be one of these, I feel fine, but maybe these are not even my own thoughts.) CONNAT regains his attention and just stares at the Petri dish.

KONA dumps a few drops of hydrochloric acid on CONNAT'S blood.  
HISS! KONA tries again; HISS.

CONNAT takes in a deep breath and is relieved he is human.

KONA: I guess your ok mate, all right put that back on and watch them.

CONNAT does not hesitate he puts on the flamethrower once again ready for anything.

KONA: CRAVEN now.

KONA does the same thing to CRAVEN'S Petri dish. HISS.

SPECTOR: SO CRAVEN was human then? That makes you a murderer now doesn't it cunt?  
KONA ignores SPECTOR'S comments.

KONA: Now I will show you twats what I already know.

KONA gets his Petri dish and dumps the hydrochloric acid on his Petri dish. HISS.

SPECTOR: What a load of shit.

KONA: DELMAR now.

DELMAR looks up in the air and lets out a deep breath and closes his eyes.

STATHAM: This is bloody ridiculous mate; it is not proving a thing.

KONA: I thought you would feel that way STATHAM; you had the keys, and you were the only one who could have blown up the medical lab. Tell you what, I will do you last.

KONA dumps the hydrochloric acid into DELMAR'S dish. SCREECH!

The blood tries to get away but KONA torches it.

Before his eyes; DELMAR is now transforming. His eyes pop out of his sockets; his legs begin bubbling, and his arms get larger. HE looks like a messed up version of his worst nightmare.

DELMAR'S larger arms begin ripping off the ropes apart. STATHAM DREAM PEDER and SPECTOR begin screaming bloody murder;

(Everyone at once): Help someone torch the fucker.

PEDER is sitting next to the DELMAR-THING.

The DELMAR-THING turns its head around like an owl to look at PEDER dead in the eyes; and lets out a eerie howl at him and practically making him go deaf.

PEDER has seen three people now transform and freak out before him.

The DELMAR-THING jumps onto the ceiling and grows eight pairs of talons. It has beasty black eyes and is looking straight at KONA.

KONA tries to torch it but it does not work. He reaches for the dynamite.

KONA (shouting): CONNAT its up to you torch the fucker.

CONNAT races towards the DELMAR-THING bad idea.

The DELMAR-THING jumps down off the ceiling taking a huge chunk of it with him.  
THE DELMAR-THING is staring right at CONNAT. CONNAT feels like he is hypnotized. The DELMAR-THING forms two mouths and a huge tongue pulls him inside.  
CONNAT screams and shouts but he cannot talk. His shoes fly off and smack ABEL and PEDER in the face.  
The DELMAR-THING with CONNAT in his mouth makes a dash for the door. But KONA has lit a stick of dynamite and throws it at the DELMAR-THING.

It sticks in the DELMAR-THING'S shorts. Two seconds later; BOOM!

The DELMAR-THING explodes. Pieces of CONNAT and the DELMAR-THING fly everywhere. KONA quickly walks over and uses the flamethrower and burns them all.

Five minutes later he is back testing the others.

KONA acts like nothing happened. He has had to become cold hearted after losing almost everyone he has loved in the past; ex wife who cheated on him with his best friend and died in Ecuador, losing his brother in battle, parents dyeing in a plane crash, and sister hung herself. He lost his whole unit on a mission in the CONGO. That is what drove him here to this isolated shit hole. The pay is good. He can be his own person and drink those painful memories away along with getting a good stash of morphine every six months.

KONA: All right guys we lost three more men. Sorry about that, now we test the rest of you.

KONA pulls out ABEL'S Petri dish. He tests it; HISS.

KONA unties ABEL and he is standing right next to KONA.

KONA picks up DREAM'S Petri dish and tests him; HISS.

KONA is a little more relaxed. He goes over himself and unties his best friend.

DREAM: I told you lad, I was not infected. I trusted you with my life like I always have.

KONA: I know man sorry for knocking you around.

DREAM laughs: No worries mate remember BERLIN?  
KONA: The good old days.

ABEL: Hey guys I don't mean to break up the moment or whatever, but can we test the rest of these guys I am getting nervous as shit.

DREAM picks up his sniper rifle, and aims

it at the four tied down people.

KONA picks up MIKAELA'S Petri dish and tests it; HISS.

DREAM rushes over and unties her.

KONA, MIKAELA, and DREAM are all relieved. ABEL is also to an extent.

KONA hands MIKAELA his pistol.

KONA: Know how to use of these?  
MIKAELA: Yes sir used one for practice once one hell of a shot.

KONA smiles.

KONA tests PEDER next he tests him; HISS!

KONA tries again HISS.

PEDER breaks down crying.

KONA tests SPECTOR next. KONA drops some hydrochloric acid on the blood in the Petri dish; HISS.

He tries again: HISS.

SPECTOR with a mad look on his face, and he looks at whom he is sitting next to; STATHAM.

SPECTOR: What the fuck are you waiting for? UNTIE me. Cut me loose! Come on cut me loose, cut me the hell loose mate.

DREAM unties SPECTOR.

Everyone has STATHAM surrounded.

KONA picks up STATHAM'S Petri dish. All eyes are now fixed on STATHAM; friend or foe?  
Adrenaline pumping, tensions rising, nervousness on the rise.

KONA tests STATHAM'S Petri dish; HISS!

KONA tries again; HISS.

KONA lowers his flamethrower and DREAM lowers his weapon. Everyone takes in a deep breath. KONA is watching STATHAM he actually feels sorry for the man.

STATHAM: I know you lads have been through hell, but if you don't mind. I would rather not spend the rest of the bloody snow storm tied to this god damn fucking son of a bitch cunting couch!

ABEL rushes over and unties STATHAM.

STATHAM starts sweating oddly for some reason. STATHAM: Damn it guys I think I am going through withdrawal.

PEDER; Yea I figured that might happen you been getting pumped full of that shit for the last day now.

STATHAM: ANY left?  
KONA: Yea mate I see 5 vials left. Here is a shot worth 3 mg. Take it and enjoy it. Got to save the rest.

PEDER: Why is that?  
KONA: Because we may get injured later on.

PEDER: Right got you mate.

STATHAM injects the 3mg of DILAUDID into his arm.

PEDER picks up his rifle and SPECTOR picks up his L85A1.  
SPECTOR: Shit I have not seen my baby for days now.

MIKAELA: Jesus SPEC, you want a few minutes alone with your gun there?  
SPECTOR: Nah I would rather have some time alone with that fancy blow up doll though.

ABEL: Well bwana that is going to be a little hard seeing as how I torched its tit earlier. Blew in my face. Whole fucking roof is torn off.

DREAM: Jesus well we have had a rough day guys what do you guys think my favorite mates are here. We beat the fucker.

Entering the rec room SOMEONE:  
A tall silhouette is creeping into the room.  
ABEL sees it, and his jaw drops.

ABEL (shouts): Hey um KO SPEC. CASS is standing behind you guys.

PEDER (confused): Now what the fuck you talking about? CASS is dead I saw the body hell I torched it.

ABEL points his right hand behind KONA.  
PEDER and the others turn around immediatley.

PEDER (astonished): Holy shit, CASS your alive?

KONA: That is not CASS, PEDER step back.

ABEL ducks behind the pool table.

KONA looking at the CASS-THING: ARE you?

The CASS-THING begins laughing diabolically. His hands behind his back. He pulls out a long sword like weapon; ABEL'S kitana.

THE CASS-THING smiles with huge canine teeth and is ready to stab KONA.

DREAM sees this I guess before anyone else; He lounges near KONA, pushes him out of the way and is stabbed in the stomach.  
DREAM feels a sharp pain.  
KONA look at DREAM and sees that he is fatally wounded. He is deeply saddened and pissed his best friend.

KONA: DREAM, NO!

CASS-THING: YES!

The CASS-THING uses its sharp talon like arm and smacks DREAM across the face and he is knocked into a cabinet. He hits the ground hard. The CASS-THING turns his attention to the others.  
PEDER runs to the aid of DREAM.

KONA SPECTOR and STATHAM stand their ground.  
STATHAM pulls out his KBAR knife and throws it at the CASS-THING. It hits it in what would be the real CASS'S stomach.  
The CASS-THING just laughs even more loudly, and pulls out the KBAR knife and tosses it to the ground.

CASS-THING: You cannot kill me.

SPECTOR: YEA? Watch this.

SPECTOR is about to torch it, and it does not even move a muscle.

KONA: WAIT SPECTOR. I want to talk to it.

KONA: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?

CASS-THING: Well interesting question, I never encountered a species like you before, and I quite like it here. You humans have never felt so alone. Now we will all be together. CASS is in here he wants you to join him. Don't fight it; it is better if you don't. Thanks to the NEW ZEALANDERS at KIWI Station we walk the earth. And we plan on going to MANCHESTER, SYNDEY, LATROBE? IS that not your real home KONA?  
KONA: The only place you are going is straight to hell.

CASS-THING: HELL is a literal term, you see your devil could not hold us, how do you know hell could contain us? We go on. We are trillions of cells.

KONA: FUCK you cunt, tell LUCIFER I will see him sooner than later. BURN him SPECTOR!

SPECTOR does not even hesitate. SPECTOR pulls the trigger. And the CASS-THING is burned. It does not even put up a fight.

Seconds later it falls to the ground and it is no more.

SPECTOR: Damn that was easy.

MIKAELA: At least we got to talk to it. Fucking creepy.

PEDER: Would you have been satisfied with any answer that it gave you? It's killed almost every one of us off.

Their attention soon turns to the wounded DREAM. DREAM is coughing up some blood. (MORE blood than a normal wound).

MIKAELA STATHAM and KONA rush over to him.  
KONA kneels down and he starts to shed tears; out of all of the fallen comrades here or anyone he has lost; DREAM is the worst he has ever encountered.

KONA: How are you doing bud?  
DREAM (coughing): I am hurting like hell, feels like I got hit with a bloody bus several times. My lungs feel like they are on fire. MORPHINE.

PEDER pulls KONA aside, and STATHAM starts talking to DREAM.

PEDER: KONA, DREAM has a low pulse.

KONA: How low are we talking?  
PEDER: Maybe a pulse of 39.

KONA not liking the news. He pulls out a small vial of DILAUDID.

KONA (crying): Mate your pulse is not looking too good. I got a shot here of DILAUDID the highest dose. Its going to lower your heart rate too far, I don't want you to die. If we can hold out a few more days, maybe CONNAT'S broadcast got out; we could have a rescue team here in a day or so. Maybe some AUSSIES. You could see some of your homeland mates. I love you DREAM, we grew up together, and I would die for you. Now I got more guilt. You stupid son of a bitch, you didn't have to do this for me.

DREAM (talking while coughing up blood): KONA you are a good man, and the bravest soldier I have ever fought with, you always knew how to handle yourself and cope with your pain and guilt. You have achieved redemption. Stop beating yourself up mate, I know you lost good men, and you are different than your family. You have tried harder than anyone knows to get them to notice you mate, fuck these cunts. People die; save a few lose a few. You saved this team. I will always believe in you KONA. You are a good man I will see you soon. But not yet. I love you brother and will tell and make bloody sure your father knows your face and the good you did I love you mate. You're my best mate. And you got a great girl over there. MIKAELA take care of KONA, you two are meant to be together. You are both going to make tons of happy babies together.

STATHAM: Kid, you did real good today, you saved a good man's life. You are a good soldier, I am glad I could serve by your side.

STATHAM shakes DREAM'S cold hand. Letting out a few tears. ABEL just breaks down and starts crying.

KONA: DREAM I got to pull out this kitana, PEDER, SPECTOR help me.

PEDER you hold his arms. SPECTOR holds his legs. All right DREAM I have to cause you more pain, but I got to do it help you. On the count of three.

One, two.  
KONA pulls the kitana out. And DREAM screams in pain.

DREAM: Son of a bitch, fucking cunts I knew you would do that.  
KONA: DREAM I can give you this shot, or we can stop the bleeding and try to make you feel comfortable. The choice is yours.

DREAM: Give me the shot. MY time is done. I am a soldier; I have achieved what I always wanted. This is the death I always wanted; to save a fellow brother mates. That is all I wanted, I want to buy forgiveness to god.

KONA: Alright then DREAM, I am going to give you the shot, but I am going to give it to you in your jugular. It will hurt at first, but the medicine will kick in quicker.

No one objects to KONA'S decision.

KONA: PEDER hold his right arm. Here we go.

KONA injects the painkiller into his jugular.  
The medicine is in, and DREAM starts breathing a little shallower.

PEDER checks his pulse and whispers to KONA.

PEDER: His pulse is 34 and dropping. Say your last words KONA, talk to him.

DREAM (speaking weakly): Hey KONA, can you do me a favor?

KONA (crying): What mate?  
DREAM: Can you get someone else to write my name on the tombstone? (Sobbing)

KONA: Listen mate, you can't die. You're my brother.

DREAM (weakly): I don't mind dying; I just did not want to become a thing.

DREAM eyes get bigger; he is looking up into the hole in the ceiling. He has a smile on his face. (He sees a bright white light and paradise overcoming fear.)

He has enough strength in his arm he gives a thumbs up.

DREAM (WEAKLY): Its true there are angels on our shoulders. KONA remember follow your instincts. I will see you soon. But not yet, not yet.

DREAM coughs up more blood and is able to give a fading smile.  
DREAM (fading one last smile): Freedom!

DREAM shuts his eyes.  
PEDER checks his pulse again and he shakes his head.  
KONA finally breaks down, he has finally lost it. He gets up and kicks the crash cart. And punches the wall four times breaking it to pieces, and bloodying up his hand.

MIKAELA (trying to comfort KONA): DREAM was a good soldier KO. He died a hero. I am sure his family back home, will want to hear the tale.

STATHAM: MIKAELA is right KO, he was a good soldier, but his death is going to be in vein if we don't find out if the last guy is infected.

The last 5 survivors of Hunter Station say at the same time someone who they have forgot about this almost the entire time since the lights went out: CHESTER.

KONA pulls out a clean syringe and pulls out the last vial of morphine and quickly finds a vein and injects the drug. He feels the effects within seconds.

STATHAM and MIKAELA have a shocked look on their face.

KONA: All right guys, listen I got a morphine addiction, and I don't want any complaints, I am shooting the last of it. Here is the plan. PEDER run down to the kitchen and grab some canned food, bottled water, and STATHAM grabs that mini generator and some electrical wire. ABEL gets on your parka and boots, not the damn rollerblades.

SPECTOR stands guard with the flamethrower.  
MIKAELA come here I got to talk to you.

Everyone is off for his or her final orders.

MIKAELA: What is it KO?  
KONA: Listen I don't know if it got to CHESTER or not, but if it did I don't know if we are making out of this alive; but you are. I want you to take my shotgun, and DREAM'S body and head underneath my shack all right. You stay there. If we don't make it out, then at least there will be a record. Here take my tape recorder it has the story on it. I have recorded everything we have been through in the last 63 hours. Update it with some of the science behind this. Underneath my shack, you should be safe. There is a heater above you, so you should be ok. If we make it out of this I will take you out on a real date I promise.  
MIKAELA gathers all of what she needs but just has a minor problem.

MIKAELA: How do I get DREAM'S body out there? I mean I am not a guy nor am I as strong as a male would be.

KONA: I will get STATHAM to help you ok.

MIKAELA smiles and proceeds to gather the rest of what she needs. KONA sees one vial of DILAUDID sitting on the nearby table he grabs it along with a fresh syringe.

Two minutes later the other 3 men return to the rec room.

STATHAM: Alright KO, everything is taken care of. I got the small generator and some extra fuses, and electrical wire.

PEDER: I grabbed some extra shotgun shells, and an extra mag for my rifle. I got a few flares as well. I took the liberty of gathering a few blankets, and we got some propane and a heater in here so we should be ok.

ABEL: I grabbed a week's worth of canned food and 2 crates of water. Should be enough. That is all we got KONA, hope the rescue team comes in time.

KONA: Well we may not survive the week. We have to check on CHESTER first, and if he is not turned we bring him in; if not then we kill him. No questions about that. I lost one good soldier; he died for me, for us. We got to honor his name. All right here is the layout of the plan; PEDER I want you to start dumping that propane throughout the compound, dump it everywhere, and start preparing the electrical wire. I also need you to go and get the last of the dynamite from the storage shed. There should be one huge box of it. Bring it in here, and start preparing it. Have a little food if need be.

STATHAM: Well shouldn't we have SPECTOR fix the radio; get the rescue team in here?  
(KONA shakes his head in unapproval.)

KONA: STATHAM we cannot afford to let anyone in here right now, plus the radio I am not sure if the bloody thing is still working.

SPECTOR: I doubt I could fix it anyways, DELMAR was the engineer and FLEA was the mechanic. They are both gone. We should just concentrate on CHESTER.

KONA (shaking his head in agreement): My thoughts exactly SPEC. All right, STATHAM you help MIKAELA with DREAM'S body. She is taking refuge underneath my shack. She will have records of what happened here. If we don't make it she sure as hell will. We need our story to be told; and whom we lost, and what the men here were and everything.

PEDER: I agree KO, DREAM was a good soldier. I just hope I make it through this to see my wife and kids back home one last time. I just want them to know how much I love them. I wrote them a letter four days ago. Just before this crap went down.

STATHAM: Mate, I am sure they know. If we make it out of this I would like to meet those pups of yours, ESTONIA right?

PEDER: Right, just a small town no biggie called Keila. I miss it.

KONA: All right PEDER enough. I know what you mean but we got to think sensibly here. STATHAM go now, when your finished get to work on the fixing up this small generator and setting up the electrical wire.

SPECTOR arm yourself with the flamethrower, you and ABEL and me are going out to give CHESTER the test. PEDER if he makes it back and we are not with him; kill him.

PEDER nods his head in agreement silently.

SPECTOR is now armed with the flamethrower.  
SPECTOR: Well later fellas.

The three exit the main entrance and head out to the tool shed.

ABEL gets a towline prepped and ready for use for the trio.

PEDER takes out a small picture of his family back home; he smiles.

STATHAM puts DREAM over his shoulders, and they head out the side way. MIKAELA is carrying the notes, a blanket, canned food, some battled water, a shot of Valium, and an extra parka.

MIKAELA: Damn STATHAM never knew how strong you were.

STATHAM: Well that is because I am a born Belgian missy. Very strong and masculine. Oh and don't forget good-looking.

MIKAELA smiles.

They arrive at their destination.

Statham sets DREAM'S body down.  
STATHAM: Now MIKAELA are you sure you're going to be ok?  
MIKAELA: Thanks STATHAM I will be fine.

STATHAM smiling: All right now listen here is my pistol. Take it, and here is grenades do not hesitate to use them if necessary. Also one other thing, I sure hope we pull through this. Good luck.  
MIKAELA takes the handgun, which is a black desert eagle and the small thermite grenade.

MIKAELA: See you around.

STATHAM exits and proceeds to his destination.

STATHAM arrives back inside the recreation room. He continues thinking on what it was like before all of this. He remembers how compassionate and the place filled with laughter of his now deceased teammates. He remembers CASS'S jokes, CONNAT'S porn stash, FLEA'S nonstop exaggerations and smoking that hashish of his. He really remembers CRAVEN and how that guy loved his dogs more than anything.  
STATHAM hopes that the rest of the world will remember his team in one form or another.

STATHAM ignores his pleasant thoughts and gets to work.

CUT TO: CHESTER'S SHACK NIGHT:

The storm has been hitting the compound hard now. The atmosphere reeks of death. We now see three silhouettes completely covered in snow with one having a flare lit arriving to the small tool shed; CHESTER'S shed.

KONA is leading; with ABEL behind KONA, and SPECTOR covering they're six.

The trio arrives at the small shack and one of the boarded up windows is broken.  
ABEL: Hey do you guys see this, looks like something broke in.

SPECTOR: Or maybe ape boy broke out.

KONA slides the tiny slot open he looks inside;

KONA"S POV:  
KONA sees the big lounge chair against the door, and the picnic table has been turned up side down. Canned food everywhere.

KONA: Hey SPECTOR, the door wont budge. I don't see CHESTER. We got to get in there.

SPECTOR think you can bust it down?  
SPECTOR smiling: What you think a big masculine guy cannot bust this thing down? Steps aside and watch a professional.

ABEL lights another flare. SPECTOR rushes the door with all of his strength, he feels his right arm is completely numb and frost bitten, and the door comes crushing down.

SPECTOR falls down into the lounge chair.

SPECTOR sees what KONA just saw but also sees what he thinks are CHESTER'S glasses laying on the lounge chair.

SPECTOR (astonished): KONA I found CHESTER'S glasses. I think something happened to him.

ABEL (afraid): Oh shit bwanas.

KONA: Well CHESTER was right about one thing; it sure is dark in here, all the time.

The trio walks around the tool shed looking and investigating around; observing every detail. Trying to see if they can find anything on CHESTER'S whereabouts.

KONA: I don't see any sign of him, and that window is too damn small for the little penguin biologist to fit through.

ABEL: Well he got out bwana, he aint here. Hell it's like he just evanished.

SPECTOR: That is pure bullshit he has to be here.

SPECTOR lights another flare and sees something odd on the ground where the picnic table used to be.

SPECTOR kneels down and sees the floorboards loose.

SPECTOR: Hey KO ABEL check this out. CHESTER is not missing, looks like he went underground, I think he is smarter than I ever gave him credit for here help me move these.

Both ABEL and KONA give SPECTOR a hand. They move about 40 or more floor boards and a few marble tiles.

KONA lights a small flare and throws it in the small hole.

KONA: CHESTER? You down there old boy?  
No response.

KONA: Guess we got to go down there and find him.

ABEL: Do you see the tunnel KO was this here before?  
KONA: I don't think so mate, I think CHESTER or whatever the hell he is must have dug a tunnel. SPECTOR go first and lead the way.

SPECTOR leads the way and ABEL is next. Of course KONA is the last.

The men are all down the tunnel and ABEL almost slips and falls. But KONA catches him before hand.

KONA (whispering): Quiet ABEL, you got to be careful. If he is down here we don't want to give away any position.

ABEL (assuring KONA with a nod and a faint whisper): Got you bwana.

Fewer than 2 minutes later the trio arrive to what appears to be the end of the tunnel.

What the trio sees before them puts the men in shock, terror, and awe all at the same time.

KONA: What the fuck is this shit?

The trio are now in a big state of shock at what lies in front of their eyes.

SPECTOR: Looks like a ship of some kind, a small space craft. See there he stole the parts of the helicopter, refrigerator, and the tires from the snowmobiles.

ABEL sees something to the left side of the craft, he bends down, picks it up, and shouts:

ABEL: Look there is my big ass steel pot, the prick stole it out of the kitchen, guess he did not have enough time to mount on whatever the fuck this thing is.

KONA: He was trying to get out.

ABEL: And go where?  
SPECTOR: You heard that CASS imitation I think he was planning on going to one of those destinations or make it to the coast.

KONA: Like hell he is.

KONA Lights a stick of dynamite and tosses it into the small craft.

KONA (shouting): Out everyone run!

The trio all gets topside back into the shack.

A second later, BOOM. The underground cavern explodes, and starts smoking,

Smoke comes up into the small shed from underneath.

KONA: All right mates, that is one problem taken care of. This thing does not have transportation. He is not in here. I think he morphed into something smaller, and took off when he heard that explosion or earlier who knows. We leave now.

SPECTOR and ABEL are leaving the shack when SPECTOR looks over at the dangling noose.

SPECTOR: Damn it KO, why couldn't the son of a bitch just be hanging here, and our work would be done already.

KONA laughing: SPEC, did you think our luck was going to start changing now all of a sudden?

ABEL: Yea and I think that damn cocksucker was messing with me taking my big ass steel pot, he must know how pissed I get when someone messes with my shit.

SPECTOR: No shit mate.

The trio begins to laugh when out of the blue the whole shed violently begins shaking.

It knocks ABEL down, and KONA is smacked in the face with the lounge chair. KONA falls flat on his face, and he sees a huge serpent like tail whipping back and forth coming from outside the shed door.

ABEL (shouting and panicking): What the fuck is going on?  
KONA: SPECTOR get your gun out.

SPECTOR is reaching for his weapon when a huge claw like hand breaks through the ceiling and smacks SPECTOR in the back. SPECTOR goes flying into the corner of the shed wall, he breaks it, yelps in agony and is thrown outside.  
SPECTOR is blown away outside.

KONA pulls out his small machete and slashes at the claw-like hand.  
The duo hear a huge growl or snarl and the thing leaves the shed.

KONA: Come on ABEL we got get out of here, head back to camp.

ABEL: SPECTOR?  
KONA: Forget about SPECTOR he is gone.

ABEL does not even hesitate to this comment and the men quickly leave the shed.

Five minutes later:  
The duo has arrived back into the recreation room.

STATHAM: KONA where is SPECTOR?  
SPECTOR: He did not make it.

STATHAM: Fuck me man, game over then man. He was the muscle. We are so fucked.

KONA: Hold it together soldier, I did not see him die, he was blown away by the storm. We can look for him later. This thing got to CHESTER, infected him, he is fucking huge, bigger than any of the others we have dealt with so far.  
PEDER: What the fuck does it want?  
KONA: We blew its transportation up, and it's pissed. I think it was toying with us out there. It took out the strongest in our party; it did not kill him I don't think. It just I would presume knocked him out. He is toying with us lads.  
Its like chess, he is taking out the pawns first.  
He eliminated the strongest in our party; DREAM and SPECTOR. Now it is going to keep doing that, until checkmate.

We cannot let that happen. We get this generator tied up to the electrical wires, and we rig the whole compound up with dynamite. We blow this place to hell.  
PEDER: Well that is suicide.

KONA: We got no choice now; we got portable heaters and lots of blankets we will last longer.

STATHAM: I am a Christian KO, I cannot commit suicide.

KONA: STATHAM, that thing does not care, you don't exist if it takes you over, and something else does. So either die on your own terms, or let it win. I will die a soldier, Id think you and PEDER would honor that.

BESIDES if there was a god, I think he would understand. Let him sort it out. I know there is something at the end of the tunnel; I could see it in DREAM'S eyes when he slowly faded.

Our time is up boys. We go out like soldiers; or cowards. You choose.

STATHAM smiles: I am in. What is the plan?

ABEL: I am in too bwanas.

PEDER: I cannot look at this thing with a level head anymore; I am never going to see my family ever again. I go out like the soldier I am. What do we gotta do?  
KONA: ABEL and PEDER you two head to dog town, the kitchen, and dining hall. Set up the explosives. And get back here. ABEL I would put your rollerblades on. You are probably going to need them.

ABEL: No shit bwana, I am doing that now.  
KONA: STATHAM. you and me will take the generator room, the map room, and the supply closet.  
STATHAM: What about the about the bunks downstairs?  
KONA: They will blow when I hit the button.

KONA: How about that electrical bomb?  
STATHAM: I got everything prepped 200000 volts out to be enough.

KONA: I guess we will se in time. All right mates move out.

PEDER cocks his shotgun, and ABEL has his rollerblades on ready to go.

KONA takes something out of his pocket before the duo leave.

KONA: Hey guys wait. Take these; stick them under your cheeks. They are cyanide capsules laced with 30mgs of morphine. If it gets a hold of you, bite down. It is supposed to be painless. Now move.

The four men each put one in their mouths.  
STATHAM and KONA head down the hallway. PEDER and ABEL head out to the supply room first.

PEDER lays out the wires throughout the hallway and the supply room. They do the dining hall next, and get the kitchen.

PEDER: All right finished.

ABEL: I got to get a skillet; a token to remember this place by.

PEDER: JESUS ABEL we got to get back let's go.

ABEL looks around the room. He sees his IPOD is gone.

PEDER: What is wrong ABEL? We got to get out of here.

ABEL: My damn IPOD is gone.  
PEDER: FUCK it we got to move. Let's go.

Suddenly a loud blast of "GET OUT ALIVE" begins playing blasting. It is blaring throughout the camp. PEDER drops the shotgun, and covers his ears.

PEDER (shouting): Turn the damn thing down ABEL.

ABEL (shouting terrified): I am trying PEDER, the damn thing is gone, I don't have the iPod, and so I cannot turn it down.

ABEL'S eyes widen and his jaw drops.

PEDER knows this look he has seen over a half a dozen times.

PEDER (shouting with a terrified look): What mate? What are you looking at?

PEDER does not want to know the answer. He already knows. He closes his eyes, and turns around and quickly reaches into his right thigh pocket with a huge bag latched onto it, and pulls out an AUSTEYR F88 (DREAM'S back up weapon) and begins firing at a huge serpent with malevolent purple eyes.

PEDER: DIE you fucker; this is for DREAM and CASS. ABEL get out of here. NOW! GO! GO!

The serpent-thing has all of its attention and focus on PEDER.

ABEL makes a break for it and slides across the floor and takes off, as fast as his rollerblades will take him.

PEDER continues firing until he runs out of ammo. HE throws the weapon on the ground, pulls out his combat knife and the picture of his family.

PEDER: All right, you're so bad. Come on let's go fucker. It's your move cunt.

The SERPENT does not hesitate it forms a long talon like tentacle out of its mouth and it strikes PEDER in the left shoulder. He feels a sharp pain he drops his weapon, and is pulled nearer to the SERPENT-THING'S mouth. PEDER can feel the sharp pain and the agony he awaits. PEDER knows now he does not have a choice no longer. He prays he will see his family in the after-life. He bites down on the capsule.

CUT TO: Hallway Night:

ABEL is rollerblading as fast as he can down the hallway, he feels like his skin on is on fire and he is like Theseus and the minotaur.  
ABEL is less than 60 feet from the rec room entrance. He continues hearing "GET OUT ALIVE" by Three Days Grace playing all he can think of is getting out of here alive.

A loud crash comes from the right side of one of the supply room closets. A body is thrown threw it right at ABEL revealing; PEDER. HE sees PEDER'S now lifeless corpse hit and smash onto the ground, causing ABEL to lose control and he flies on the ground smacking his face on the concrete.

ABEL quickly starts to crawl towards the REC ROOM.

ABEL quickly arrives, and shuts the door behind him.

STATHAM: Where is PEDER? Why is that music playing?  
ABEL (crying and shouting): It got PEDER, he went out like the hero he was, and it must have taken my iPod but it looks like a huge fucking serpent, I mean the thing is fucking huge bwana.

STATHAM: We know we saw a damn talon. We got the rest of this place rigged.

Suddenly the music is turned off, and there is a brief moment of silence.

Four hours pass.

ABEL: I think he gave up.

KONA: No mate, he is toying with us, waiting to strike. We got to go after it.

STATHAM: We got the trap set, and the place wired. Let's just blow the place up, and get out of here.

KONA: We cannot it could be out in the garage or outside. We have to find it and lead it here.

STATHAM: Im with you, but we are one more man down.

KONA: I know I told you; it's taking us out one a time. Leaving the alpha male left.

ABEL: Bwana who is the alpha?  
STATHAM looks at KONA.

KONA: I guess that would be me mates.

ABEL: Oh shit, I am next I can feel it.

STATHAM: Knock that shit off ABEL, KONA lead the way lad.

KONA is about to say something when they hear roaring and doors swinging violently shut.

(Note the howls, screeches, screams, and roars being heard are the loudest and worst ones the group at Hunter Station have encountered so far.)

One by one, the doors are opened and slammed shut by long claw talons. The doors are ripped off the hinges and crushed to pieces.

KONA: All right he is taking the bait, everyone spread out. This is it.

ABEL pulls out a small kitchen knife.

One by one all of the nearby doors are opened, slammed, and ripped off.

ZOOM IN ON COMPOUND ENTRANCE HALLWAY NIGHT:

We are now encountering a very large claw-like-talon. It is rattling the doors, and throwing boxes around like they are toys. The talon looks like its well over 80 feet in length. Something out of a Lovecraft novel possibly. There are only two doors left; the map room and the recreation room doors. The talon notices both of these doors and pauses for a moment.

It seems as if this creature or whatever the bloody hell it is, is trying to decide. It looks like it is trying to sense the group's presence. It ignores the map room door and its complete attention is focused on the recreation room now.

ZOOM IN ON REC ROOM NIGHT:

STATHAM, KONA, and ABEL have surrounded the door and spread out. STATHAM is in the middle next to the mini generator; ABEL is next to a pound of C-4 and what appears to be the main console of the electric wires.  
Finally we see that KONA is next to the boarded up rec room window. He has a small incinerator bomb next to it. His SPAS 12 in his hands, he is gripping the weapon as if he knows the outcome.

The three men are all saying a small prayer to themselves. They each know of what fate awaits them. STATHAM has his small BERETTA issued pistol on him, if he this thing does infect him he will end it.

FOCUS ON REC ROOM DOOR NIGHT:  
Adrenaline is pumping throughout the room and the blood is coursing through the trio's veins. ABEL is scared shitless, in all of his life of dreaming of coming to the arctic; he never thought he would encounter something like this. He just hopes he will be remembered in some way.

A few seconds later the violent banging is heard once again, and the door begins shaking like it's being hit by a lot of wind.

KONA: All right lads, this is it. The moment we all been waiting for. STATHAM how is the trap?  
STATHAM: It is set mate, 700000 volts, I bumped it up much as I can. If it tries to get it to go up any further it wont work.

KONA nods. After seeing his brother DREAM die, he knows that his heroism and dedication at saving his mates in this terrible whatever a word would describe what they have encountered here at OUTPOST 32 in the last 4 days. He hopes there is something on the other side waiting for him.  
KONA smiles and cocks his shotgun.

With a sudden roar the recreation room door is swung open and violently slammed off of the hinges it flies towards the trio.

STATHAM: Down mates!

STATHAM is able to quickly avoid the incoming door.  
KONA also ducks.

ABEL thinking to himself still realizes he has rollerblades on. He should have taken the damn things off.

ABEL is too quick to duck like his fellow mates, and he suddenly feels a sharp pain in both of his feet.

The others hear a loud crunch.

ABEL is knocked onto the ground, and he yelps in pain.

The door flies and slams into the nearby wall, shattering into a hundred tiny pieces.  
This is something you would encounter in a horror movie; not in reality.

KONA: ABEL you all right?  
ABEL (yelping in pain): My. My leg, I think it's broken, I see the bone. God it hurts.  
STATHAM: ABEL I can't get to you mate, try crawling away.

The huge talon breaks its way into the room; going straight for ABEL.

STATHAM sees this and does not even hesitate.

STATHAM starts shooting his handgun at the talon.

STATHAM (shouting while moving towards the serpent-talon): Get away from him, you soppy cunt. Pick on someone who aint injured you piece of fucking scum!

BAM, BAM, BAM!  
STATHAM starts walking over towards the talon firing his automatic handgun over and over again.  
The talon shrieks in pain or laughter. It sure as hell sounds malevolent.

KONA: STATHAM the trap, you got to pull the wire or were all fucked.

STATHAM: I got it lad, get out of here.

STATHAM keeps firing another three rounds. The talon now turns its attention to him. ABEL is able to crawl away from the incoming menace. He is afraid to try to stand, alerting the talon. He keeps crawling until he is out into the hallway. He finds the restroom 5 feet down. He struggles, but crawls in.

ZOOM IN ON STATHAM AND THE TALON:  
STATHAM knows now he is close to running out of ammunition. He stops firing his handgun, and pulls out his combat knife.  
STATHAM: All right ponce, it's your move.

The talon just seems like it is looking at STATHAM for a moment.

When out of nowhere there is a huge crash from the ceiling. The serpent or whatever it is breaks in; shattering the white oak ceiling, the pool table, and the entire roof.

The brute thing's mouth opens revealing long sharp fangs, and a long razor sharp tongue.

The razor sharp tongue is whipping around like a bat out of hell.  
STATHAM ducks the incoming lash; and it misses him by near inches.  
The second time, he is not so lucky.

The brute's tongue smacks STATHAM in the right arm, and then stabs him in the abdomen.  
STATHAM feels a sharp white-hot pain coursing throughout his body; he shrugs off the pain. He has enough strength he uses his combat knife and slices at the brute's tongue. It howls.

STATHAM is dropped he limps over to the mini generator.

STATHAM (raspy): KONA, go I got this motherfucker. Got it right where we want it. GO. Take it as my last order as your commander. Go mate.

KONA thinks about ABEL, ABEL took off maybe he is outside as well. He cannot look for his fellow mate, now KONA grabs a small bottle of Smirnoff. HE uses his shotgun and shoots a hole through the wall. He jumps out of it, and into the snow.

STATHAM realizes he has lost his capsule. He shrugs that off. He only has one bullet left.

STATHAM (whispering): That is lucky.

The brute focuses its attention on the shotgun blast and it sees KONA out in the snow.

The brute is about to go after KONA, but STATHAM takes out his handgun.

STATHAM: Hey you lardy bastard. Want a fresh one? Let's you and me have a go? You come here attack my lads, kill us off. Are you CHESTER? He was a bloody hypocrite, and he hates bloody penguins. Well I had a play in the penguin prank. I killed off some of your fellow beings. Your nothing but a pansy lardy ass whore of an organism. How about I take you back to see a bigger abomination than you? I hear hell is nice this time a year. Come on cunt! It is your bloody move.

The brute serpent thing focuses all of its attention on STATHAM. It lunges for him, and it sinks it teeth into his jugular.

STATHAM with his last breath let's out a smile, and pulls the trigger on the trap.

A huge surge of electrical current goes throughout the compound. IT looks like something out of a science fiction movie.

STATHAM dies instantly.

KONA sees all of this, and thinks his trap worked. No sign of ABEL or movement within the compound. A loud howl is heard, and what looks like a tail or possibly a talon busts out the map room wall.  
KONA knows that this creature must be weakened, or in some sort of shock for a few moments, that howl is different. He hears a scream; ABEL.

He thinks that his mate will be yet another horrible sacrifice. But KONA comes up with another plan.

CUT TO Bathroom stall early morning:

ABEL hears the howling again, and saw the electric current. He is on top of the toilet seat. The stall door is still intact. He closes it.

He arms himself with his small kitchen knife.

He tries biting down on that capsule, but he feels nothing.  
ABEL (shouts): Son of a bitch!  
A loud bang is heard coming into the bathroom.

ABEL has the knife aimed toward the stall door.

Suddenly a familiar voice is heard behind the stall door; CHESTER.

CHESTER: Hey ABEL, its CHESTER, only CHESTER. I would like you to join us, its warm we are. Communion is creation.

ABEL: Fuck off bwana; you aren't going to take me, not like this.

ABEL puts the knife to his throat and rips.

Another howl is heard, this one more malevolent and eerie.

CUT TO Outside entrance to OUTPOST 32 early morning:

KONA is on the now working tractor.  
KONA (thinking to himself): Damn I don't know if DELMAR was infected or not, but he was right. Hope this plan works.

He has the gasoline tank busted, it starts pouring. He also dumps some propane near where the gasoline started dripping. He has one incinerator bomb and one propane tank left. He starts up the tractor and starts driving, crashing into the nearby rec room. He crashes through it and starts driving through the nearby walls.

KONA looks around; he does not see the serpent. He hears another howl, and this thing is now on his tail he realizes.

It is following him from somewhere, and he does not know who it could be.

CHESTER?  
KONA crashes into the kitchen and out into the garage.

KONA jumps off of the tractor and it violently slams into the shelves. The shelves fall onto the tractor, the tractor is still running, still trying to go forward.  
KONA throws the propane tank next to it.

KONA: All right boy, where are ya? Just you and me now, come on boy, this is what us humans call CHECKMATE.

Come on old boy its cold out here; let's do this like real gents. Come on lad, a warm body is ready for the taking.

I know you want me lord knows enough ladies in my days wanted me.

Come on lad.

Suddenly the garage ceiling busts and the serpent, busts through, dashing straight for a kill shot at KONA.

KONA quickly looks up, smiles, and jumps out of the way.

The brute crashes into the cement.  
It looks like it damaged its jaw, if it even has one. It yelps, and suddenly forms a new jaw.

KONA: All right lad, first move. Not looking so good. I am going to warm things up, enjoy it! And this is for DREAM!  
KONA pops the top off of the incinerator bomb, and throws into the brute's mouth.  
KONA crashes into the garage door, and jumps out into the snow.

The brute finally realizes what was thrown at him. He tries forming human arms to pick it up; too late.

BOOM!

The whole camp goes up and one last howl is heard.

The compound looks like a fiery inferno.

CUT TO: KONA'S shack 4 am.

KONA is now walking towards his shack he sees that the storm is starting up again. He is cold. He quickly takes a shot of the last vial of DILAUDID. He feels the effects and looks around underneath his shack.

KONA: MIKAELA?  
Nothing is heard.

KONA (tries again): MYKAELA you there?

Just when KONA thinks his fellow comrade is no longer with us….

A silhouette pops up from underneath the shack, startling KONA.

REVEALING: MIKAELA

MIKAELA: KONA?

KONA happy to see her.

KONA: Yes its me. I told you I would make it. We got to test ourselves here though. I am not taking any chances.

KONA pulls out his combat knife and cuts a small vein on his right hand, and a few drops of blood pour onto the ground next to him. He pours hydrochloric acid on the ground; HISS.

KONA knows he is human.

KONA: DREAM now.

KONA and MIKAELA pull DREAM out of the poncho. He has a smile on his face.

KONA cute his face a tiny bit, blood drops onto the poncho. KONA ready for anything drops a single drop of the acid onto it; HISS!  
KONA is relieved he does not have to torch his deceased comrade.

KONA: MIKAELA now you.

MIKAELA takes a step back.

MIKAELA: Come on KO, its just us. We beat this thing, cant we just enjoy the fires?  
KONA: MIKAELA how did you know I was the only one that made it?  
MIKAELA looking saddened and confused: KONA, I just heard your voice. That is all, now put that bottle down, and let's just sit here. I got a feeling that a rescue team is coming soon.

KONA irritated and saddened: MIKAELA you seem different, take the test. You cannot be you.

MIKAELA: Its me KONA, trust me. Now come on, look into my eyes. You know its me. I love you.

KONA saddened pulls out DELMAR'S tiny flamethrower, turns it on, and aims it at MIKAELA.

MIKAELA in shock: KONA, what are you doing? Let's just talk about this. Talk to me, KONA, KO!

NOOOOO!

KONA does not hesitate; he throws the acid on MIKAELA and torches her.

She screams in agony, and tries to roll around in the snow. The torched MIKAELA stops moving.

He breaks down. Finally her body falls into the nearby snow.

The screams of MIKAELA come to a head. All that is heard now is the sound of cracks coming from the now incinerated camp.

KONA knows sunrise is coming.

KONA lays down in the snow, he starts feeling cold. He wraps himself up in a blanket, and begins nodding off. His bottle of Smirnoff is next to him.

KONA thinks that he just torched a human; the woman he so desperately wanted to share his warm body with. And that he is never going to achieve the redemption he seeks so desperately. HE thinks of DREAM'S protests that he has achieved it. He has a tiny flashback of DREAM dying, the smile on his face as he faded away.

KONA wishes he was dead, he wishes he could of died with his teammates.  
He pulls out his shotgun. He cocks it, and has it aimed at his jaw line.

He is ready to pull the trigger when he hears footsteps creeping up behind him.  
KONA does not hesitate he is up off the ground, ready to put a buckshot into whoever it is.

It is a single silhouette. A familiar voice is heard.

SILHOUETTE: Whoa take it easy KONA. Calm down mate.

REVEALING SPECTOR.

KONA sees it is SPECTOR who is talking, he is covered in snow.  
KONA just laughs and sits next to DREAM'S body.

SPECTOR takes a seat opposite from him.

SPECTOR: Are you the only one?  
KONA laughing: Not the only one. DREAM did too.

SPECTOR looks down at DREAM.

SPECTOR: KONA, he is dead.

KONA: I know but he is still here. I don't know if your really you.

SPECTOR: I am me, I got knocked out when that thing busted in the shed. I woke up and the damn camp is burnt down, heard screaming over here.

HERE I AM.

KONA: Yep that was MIKAELA, I burned her.

SPECTOR: Was she human?  
KONA shrugging; Got no idea mate, don't care anymore. I am too tired to care anymore.  
SPECTOR: What about STATHAM, ABEL, and PEDER?  
KONA shaking his head: No none of em made it. I was the last one killed the damn thing.

SPECTOR: Well I want to earn your trust, let's take that test of yours.

KONA: If we got something unforeseen for each other, I don't think were in much shape to do anything about it.

SPECTOR looks down at his hands, his left one is frozen.  
SPECTOR: Well what do you got in mind?  
KONA: I just want to enjoy the sunrise, see if DREAM wakes up from this macabre shit, maybe it was just a nightmare.

SPECTOR smiles knowing KONA has gone off the deep end talking to a dead body.

KONA takes a swig of his Smirnoff. And hands the bottle to SPECTOR.

KONA watches the sunrise.

SPECTOR gives a cheers like look. And take a swig.

You can see the sunrise looming in.

What used to be known as Hunter Station lies in ruins.

An ominous theme begins playing.

The credits begin to roll.

FADE OUT!

EPILOGUE:  
As the credits are rolling, the camera zooms over the Antarctic continent and out into space, passing the entire Milky Way. We see Mars, Neptune, Saturn, Jupiter, and now we are in a completely different system, but not a system revealing another dimension.

Black thunderstorms appear around a huge crater like place.  
A tall silhouette with what appears to be some sort of mask is looking down at EARTH looking straight at the white abyss known as Antarctica. He is approached from behind from someone else this silhouette is much shorter also wearing what looks like a long black cape with a humanoid appearance.

Unknown silhouette: Sire, our protégé failed to destroy those howlers. It no longer is in effect I believe our plans are going be put short.

TALL BRUTE: Not short you imbecile; the plans are going according to plan. Invasion will commence soon.

The silhouette nods.

Something has begun; the beginning of an Interdimensional War?

SCENE ENDS!


End file.
